zid - to gain love , to snatch everything,
by crazy for abhi
Summary: zid ek tarf kisi ko pyar pane ki... toh ya kisi hak dilane gi...or dusri taraf kisi ko mardalne...or sab kuch cheen ne ki abhivi , dayanishi or trio story ha action ha , pranks ha , case bhi ha, romance bhi ha or drama bhi..pain bhi..desh bhi hoga or videsh bhi kani lambi chale gi..are u guys ready ?
1. characters

abhijeet - college student.., had good personality , smart and intelligent fir bhi 5 times fail in last year boyfriend of purvi..daya's elder brother..big prankster

daya - smart and body builder..always ready to fight...boyfriend of nishi..2 years younger then abhi..always support abhi in his pranks

purvi - girlfriend of abhi..smart girl..bbf of nishi..condfident..and part of abhidaya group

nishi - girlfriend of daya..smart girl bbf of purvi ...always help her part of abhi daya group

adi - cousin of duo and member of abhidaya group , good in studies

rajat - friend of duo work at cid

acp - acp pradyuman...cid mumbai...have strong will power but had painful past..(jo story mein batae ge )

sunita - mother of duo..love them alot..

**_villans.._**

ankit - duo's father hates abhi ...but loves daya (reason story mein ha)

nek malhotra - sirf naam ka nek...purvi's uncle hates abhi..wanted to make purvi married with his choice..(.reason story mein ha..)


	2. ch 1

dear adya - can we talk on pm please and i am ks..not niharika..niharika is the writter of rose and i ks of this zid..

guys janti hu date kuch or thi update karne ki but mera maan kiya toh aj se shuru kar diya...

thanku mansi , shweta , abhi , emaan , guets for reviewing

mansi - want to join abhidaya gang ?..with kevin..

now enjoy first chapter

in a cabin..

dsp banged the file ..

dsp - ye kya ha acp pradyuman..apke officer ek dum nikame ha...

acp - sir humne koshish ki ha..lekin..

dsp - acp koshish sirf tumne ki ha..un officer ne nahi..wese ye officer kisne chosse kiye ha..

acp.- sir ye dcp sir ne bheje ha

dsp (chewing ) - is dcp ki toh..(he sat on the chair with thud..)

dsp- acp yeh case cbi ko de raha hu..

acp - lekin sir..

dsp - tumhare liye dusra kaam ha..

acp - kya sir..

dsp - forren naye officer ki khoj mein lag jao..

acp.- sir lekin training camp wale provide kare ge list...

dsp.- is barr wo list mein koi kabil nahi ha or log bhi bahut kaam ha..isi liye mein chahta hu..ki tum kisi ese ko dhundo jo dusro ki madat karne wala..ho..

on other side...

a person came running near other 2 person..who were...one was relaxing on tree branch and other was down the tree

person - dude uss monty ne..phirse apna raaj shuru kardiya ha..phirse shopkeeper se paise wasool raha ha..or bol raha ha..orphanage ke bacho ke liye le lara ha..lekin khud kha raha ha..

man 1 - relax dude..jab mein or boss ha toh kiss baat ka dar ha..right boss..

man 2 (on branch ) - hmm

person - dude tumhe lagta ki hume rajat ko bulana chahiye vo cid mein ha..

man 1- adi cid wale kya karle ge..unke liye mera boss hi kafi ha..or ha cid wale sirf..ameero ki madat karte ha amm insano ki..right boss..

man 2 - hmm..

voice - oh madame chal pasie nikal..chal...bappa koh khush karna ha..

acp side..

dsp.- ek esa insan jiska dimag or nishana kafi acha ho

aditya side..

man1 - abhi ye kuch zayada hi ban raha ha..maza chkhana hoga..

abhi (man 2 ) - daya yarr bhook lagi ha.. yarr ek kela toh de..

adi - lo ab maharaj ko bhookh lagi ha..

daya gave banana to him..abhi eat banana and throw the peel away..without seeing..

adi - oh hello mr..tum behre ho kya tumhe sunai nahi deta ki pradhan matri ji ne chila chaila ke kya kaha ha ki bharat ko sawach bana ha..

daya - relax adi..or monty..ke pass ja..

adi - kyu ..

abhi - abe jana..

daya - dude ise pehle..ki boss ko gussa ae chale jao..

adi went..

daya - yeh toh gaya..

acp side..

dsp - sirf ye hi nahi..usme josh bhi ho or bahaduri bhi ho..

acp - sir esa insan milna impossible ha..

dsp - sab kuch possible ha acp..chalo ab jao or dhundna shuru kardo...

on other side..

adi came and hid behind the tree..monty was come counting money in his hand..suddenly he step on banana peel and slip his all money started flying here and there...the people strated collecting instantly..monty was shocked seeing this adi started laughing..madly...minty anger bar raised he saw aditya with angry eyes..adi 's also saw him and his laugh become dissappeared...monty got up seeing this adi ran in the lane..monty ran after him..

while running adi dialled to abhi and daya..

adi - abhijeet daya bachao mujhe

soon the lane got end there was only wall..in front of adi..adi turned and saw monty showing his first..adi gulped his saliva..monty was going near him but he felt some one hand on his shoulder..he turned and saw daya..

moty - oh toh tu ha jo is chuzze ko bachae ga..vase tera vo..boss kaha ha..nazzar nahi aa raha..dar gaya kya..

daya - tuj jese machar ko masalne ke liye daya hi kafi ha..

monty - pehle apne piche toh dekhle...

daya saw to goons more standing..w

daya - bus yehi.orr nahi ha kya..

monty - tere liye toh yeh sab kafi ha...

soon the fight started...and goons were down..in few seconds..daya clean his.hand..monty gulped..his saliva

daya - tch tch..dude tumhare ye admi toh dher hogae ha..(dramatically ) ab tera kya hoga kaliya..

soon monty ran..away with 120 speed...

adi - speed toh iski bhi kam nahi thi..wese tera bhai kaha vo kyu nahi aya..

daya - boss in macharo ke liye nahi ata..

adi - fir bhi wo ha kaha

daya - i think ghar par chala gaya hoga..

adi - chalo fir chalkar dekhte ha...

at home..

abhi enter home hidingly and went near the fridge..open the frezzer and took out the bowl of ice cream..he took a bite..and suddenly shouted..

abhi - ahhhhh ma...chaodo dard ho raha ha...

abhi's mother sunita was holding his ear..

sunita - ek shart par pehle bata ...sharma ji ka kanch kisne toda..

abhi - maaa daya ne..

voice - nahi maa abhi jooth bol raha ha..(adi and daya enter abhi indicated them.to keep quite )

daya - maa kanch mene nahi abhi ne toda. wo jooth bol raha ha..

sunita ( to abhi ) - acha toh ye ha..daya beta zara mera hathiyar toh lana..

abhi - daya nahi..

sunita- daya..

adi - yeh lijiye aunty...(and he gave him the broom )...

abhi in mean time started running...sunita also ran after him..holding the broom

abhi - nahi maa sorry..jhadu nahi...yeh sharma ka bacha..

sunita - kya bola tu...

daya (adding ghee ) - maa abhi kehta sharma ka bacha...

sunnita (shocked ) - kay (to abhi ) abhi tu bado se baat karne ka tarriqa bhool.gaya..

(and she hit broom )..

abhi - ouch...maa..sorry ...daya adi tum dono toh gae ajj mere hatho see..

adi (laughing ) - pehle khud ko toh bachalo..

adi and daya shared hify..as the case was still going sunita was beatting abhi with broom..and abhi was running..abhi ran outside..sat in jeep and went..

sunita - ye ladka..kab sudhrega..

after somtime in cafe..

acp was sipping the coffee and thinking..

acp - dsp sir ne keh toh diya lekin ab mein kese dhundu vo officer..

after somtime..he finished his coffee and got up..he was moving when suddenly he collied the person..both fall down..acp notice the person's eyes..he shocked..he remember the crying of a baby.

acp (pov) - nahi ye nahi ho sakta..ye vo nahi ho sakte..(sadly ) vo toh paida hote hi mar gae the..

person got up..and gave hand to acp..acp hold and got up and person started collecting the documents...

person - i am sorry..

acp.- its ok..

and the person..went..

**_so guys kesa laga..i hope u love it sorry adya didi guys iss story mein i will kept limit of reviews..because i love this story..mujhe max 10 reviews chahiye..next update ke liye so plz review_**


	3. ch 2

**_thanku mansi , guest , dhanu , shweta , emaan , abhi 's ira , lucky...for review..guys i know mene 10 reviews ke baad bola tha but koi baat nahi i know ki sab kahi na kahi busy honge..._**

**_mansi - yarr tera note mene 10 barr pada tab bhi tesra couple nahi pata laga..acha tere liye ek good news ha teri entry mein ramleela mein karwa rahi hu college ke function _****_tumhe tumhara role ch 5 mein pata chale ga_**

**_abhi 's ira - har barr ki tarha is bar bhi ap sahi ha didi :)_**

**_sheweta - acp sahab ke past se related wo baat ha..age jake pata chale gi stay alert...:)_**

**_dhanu - thanku so much yarr..i glad tujhe pasand aya :)_**

**_emaan - here is ur update :)_**

**_guest - here is ur update thoda chota ha :)_**

**_lucky - thanku :)_**

**_guys agar mein cid or cif kuch milakar isme lekar au toh chale ga sirf hanuman or ali ko.._****_plz review karke batana kesa laga mera idea.._****_now enjoy_**

**_in home.._**

adi and daya...were busy in seeing the tv..suddenly daya put the news the channel..both started listning the news..

**_report - abhi abhi ek information mili ha..ki ek school bus mein kuch attankwadiyo ne bomb fit kardiya ha..or bacho ki jaan ko khatra ha.._****_unka kehna ki agar bus ko roka toh blast hoga or vo badle mein pane sathiyo ko chudwane ko keh rahe ha_**

adi - my god daya bache toh bade khatrmein ha..

voice - sunita..sunita..

a woman was crying..enter in adi and daya came to her..

daya - kya baat ha..naina ji app ro kyu rahi ha...

sunnita also came..

sunita - naina kya hua..

naina (crying ) - sunita meri beti misha us bus mein ha jo attankwadiyo ke giraft mein ha...

all shocked

naina - meri bachi ko bachalo sunita meri bachi ko bachalo..

sunita - naina kuch nahi hoga misha ko tu chal mere sath..

and the went in the room..

adi - daya ab kya kare ge..vo bachi misha..

daya - jab tak hum ha adi tab tak misha ko kuch nahi hone de ge..tum inhe sambhalo mein ata hu..

adi - thik ha..

**_on other side.._**

abhi was seeing outside and sipping coffee..suddenly his phone rang he picked ..

abhi - ha bol daya..what thik ha mein ata hu...

**_in the way_**

**_the road was little crowded..and a school bus was there..full of the and a goon was there with a gun.._**

goon (to driver ) - ae kaan kholkar sunle..agar tune speed cum ki toh bus mein esa blast hoga..jisme tumhari lash tak nahi mile gi..

**_on other side_**

**_duo jeep was following the school bus..abhi was driving_**

abhi.- daya jaldi rajat ko kaho ek..or ek or school bus mangvao..hume iss bus se..bacho ko shift karna hoga..

daya - lekin kese...

abhi - daya mein andar ghus kar sterring sambhalta hu or tumhare andar ane ka rasta saf karta hu..

daya - ok ..

and he dialled the number

**_in beuro._**

rajat was reading the file..acp.was in cabin..and thinking...suddenly rajat phone rang. all attention got there

rajat (happily ) - daya..(he picked up the phone ) hey daya kese ho (but his happiness got dissappeared )

rajat - what !! mein ata hu..jaldi..

(and he cut the call ).

rajat - (to freedy ) freedy jaldi se ek bus k intezaam karo..

listning..this acp also came..

acp - kya baat ha rajat..

rajat - sir atankwadiyo ne school bus ko hijack karliya ha..

acp (shockingly ) - what..

rajat.- sir mere dost us bus ke piche ha..vo bachane ki koshish kar rahe ha..

acp.- rajat jaldi karo mein bhi chalta hu..

both went..

**_duo side.._**

position was changed..daya was on driving seat...and abhi on passanger seat..

daya - boss mein gadi truck ke pass lekar jata hu..bus uske agge ha.

abhi - thik ha..ye dalo ..(duo were the Bluetooth )

daya took the jeep near the truck..abhi hold the rope..and climbed on truck...the truck started overtaking the bus..in mean time..abhi jumped on school bus..listning sound goon started firing upward..abhi tried to save himself..

daya - abhi sambhalo..

abhi ran towards..the front rolled in air and enter in the bus through the window..and fall on goon..goon fire on abhi shoulder..the bullet hit abhi's shoulder..

abhi - ahhhhh...

daya - abhi kya hua..

abhi - goli chukar nikal gai..daya ek kaam kar rajat ko conference mein le..

daya - ok boss

**_in bus_**

goon and abhi were fighting. abhi hit the goon with pillar hardly..the goon 's head started bleeding..and goon went to uncounssious...abhi went near driver..

abhi - app jaiye bus mein sambhalta hu..

and they exchange..the seat..

abhi.- daya rajat kya tum mujhe sun sakte ho..

rajat - abhijeet acp sir bhi connected ..

acp - hello acp pradyuman here abhijeet kya tum thik ho or bache

abhi.- sir mein thik hu ..bache bhi surakshit ha sir..

daya.- rajat esa karo..mujhe pickup karo..mein gadi park karta hu..

rajat - thik.ha..

daya parked the jeep..soon another school bus came and picked daya..daya enter..acp looked at daya and looked at his eyes..and went to flashback

acp (pov) - nahi esa nahi ho sakta..mera wehem ha pehle vo ab ye nahi

rajat.- daya ye acp sir ha..

daya - nice to meeting u..

acp - same here..

**_in bus.._**

abhi (on bluetooth ) - rajat gadi ko jungle ke raste lejao..sadak par thik nahi..

rajat - thik ha..

daya - boss tumhara shoulder thik ha..

abhi - daya mujhe chodo..or bacho ki chinta karo...

acp - hua kya ha abhijeet ..tumhe..

abhi - sir mujhe kuch nahi hua..

daya - goli chukar nikli ha..sahab ke..

rajat (shocked ) - what...!

abhi - rajat ye sab chodo or bacho ko bachao..mein bus tumhari bus ke sath laga di ha...

soon the bus came near another bus...daya jumped in abhi's bus..

abhi - daya jaldi bacho ko nikalo...

daya started sending the kids in another bus..acp was holding them..soon the bus become empty

abhi - daya ab tum bhi jao..

daya - boss tum..

abhi - daya tu ja..mein aa raha hu piche - piche..

daya - abhi jaldi karna age khai ha..

daya also jumped in other van..

abhi kept a heavy bag on the accelrator.. and started moving..back..suddenly he listen crying voice...

**_on other side.._**

_daya - abhi jaldi karo age khai ha_

**_abhi side.._**

abhi started searching the kid..soon he found a child crying he went..near the kid...

kid - nahi uncle mere pass mat ao...plz..mere pass ye ha...

and he showed a jacket...

abhi - my god bomb..

**_on other side trio listen that.._**

acp.- abhijeet hum bomb squad ko call karte ha..

abhi - itna time nahi ha bomb. 50 sec mein phootne wala ha...

all shocked..

rajat - abhijeet age khai ha..jaldi karo..

abhi - rajat..khoshi kar raha hu mein (to kid ) daro mat

abhi started solving the bomb mystry..soon the bomb got diffuse

but the it was to late..as bus has reached to the end..

kid - ahhh uncle..

**_on other side.._**

rajat stop the bus..trio came out...from the bus and saw bus jumped from the valley..parents also recahed..

women - arushhhhhh...

daya (shocked ) - abhiiiiiii...

he sat on his knees..but suddenly everything got change..emergency back door got broke and abhi jumped out hugging a kid...and landed on the ground..a blast occur in bus..children also came down from the cid bus..and went near there parents..

women run near abhijeet and took the kid..from abhi..and started kissing kid 's face

women - arush..

daya ran towards abhi..and hug him

daya (happily ) - abhi..

acp was shocked as abhi was the same person who collied with him in cafe..

rajat - tum thik ho..

abhi - ha bhai thik hu..

**_acp remember somthing_**

**_ek esa insan jo shatir bhi ho , bahadur ho.._**

acp (pov ) - lagta ha meri talash khatam hui ek dhundne gaya tha or do mil gae..

voice - beta..

all turned and saw sunita..who ran and hug duo..

sunita - kya karte ho tum itna kyu darate ho apni maa ko

daya.- maa ap begar mein dar rahi ha

abhi.- ha maa jab daya abhi ke sath or abhi daya ke sath ha toh dar kis baat ka..

rajat - fir bhi dhara diya tum logo ne khaskar tune abhijeet..agar tumhe kuch ho jata ?

abhi.- yarr marna har kisi ko ha toh shan se maro..ki duniya yaad rakhe..

soon all herd a clapping voice all turned and saw acp clapping..all turned and saw acp clapping..

acp.- wah abhijeet kya soch ha tum dono ki wese tum log karte kya ho..

abhi - sir abhi toh study kar rahe ha..

rajat - abhi tak..

(duo down there head..)

acp.- kyu kya hua..

rajat - sir jab mein college mein tha tab bhi ye dono final year mein the

daya (irritated ) - yarr tujhe pata haina..hum college padhai ke liye nahi masti ke liye jata

adi - ha agar ye log padhte toh ab tak kaha se kaha pahunch jatae..

acp.- wese agge i mean future plan..kya ha

duo look at each other..and think..

daya - kuch socha nahi..

acp.- agar tum bura na mano toh ek salha du..tum log cid kyu nahi join kar lete ?


	4. ch 3

**_so guys here is the next update...is mein thoda da flash back ka andaza hojae ga apko.._**

**_abhi's ira - and i am 16 years..:)_**

**_mansi - mein niharika ko jehl leti hu...tujhe sambhalna bae hath ka khel ha dear tum ek kaam karo just download the app and come to pm there we can enjoy alot..:)_**

**_dhanu - thanku dear :)_**

**_abhi - thanks for reviewing :)_**

**_shweta - dear is chapter mein purvi or nishi ki entry ha :)_**

**_lucky - here is ur update :)_**

**_emaan - thanks emaan here is ur update :)_**

**_so guys ye raha update plz review and tell_****_me kesa laga..._**

duo brust out a huge laughter..acp was confused..rajat and adi looked at each other and sighted..duo were still laughing..

daya (laughing ) - sahi kehte ho boss cid mein sabhi hile hue ha..jo bina trainig officer le lete ha...

acp -(angrily ) chup ..

(duo stop laughter acp came near daya)

acp.- kya kaha tum cid mein sab hile hue ha..

but he stop as abhi came in between

abhi - hey dude just relax ye isne nahi mene kaha..

acp.- or kya mein jan sakta hu kyu kaha tumne..

abhi - cid ki team namoono se bhari ha isi liye..(to rajat ) or sabse bada namoona ye hi ha..

acp.- galat ho tum..

abhi - sahi hu mein sir..applog bade logo se paisa khate ha..or fir baad mein unhe riha kar dete ha ya toh saboot gayab or jab amm admi ka muder ho toh kehdete ha atmhatya ka case ha..

acp.- esa har baar nahi hota jo sach ha wo ajata ha samne...

abhi - thode dino pehle..ek muder hua tha hotel mein mr.malik ki wife..ka or shak mashoor businessman malik par hi tha...lekin app ke dcp ne use chod diya..

acp.- wo isi liye ki vo ek suicide case tha..

abhi - no sir that was a muder crime scene par jis tarha se lash thi or sab setup tha vo saf - saf bolte ha ki it was muder..or khoni ha mr.malik kyuki wo khoon ke 3 ghate pehle hotel aya tha..

rajat.- ek minute ye baat tumhe kesa pata lagi..

abhi - waha par ek party thi waha par mein bhi gaya...tha..

acp - thik ha chalo mana ki dcp koi saboot na hone ke karan esa kiya..lekin..baki officer ese nahi ha..

daya - oh esi baat ha..toh apke inpector suraj ki kartut toh yaad ha jab court mein case tha or file badal gai thi..or apka passa ulta padh gaya..clupter ko criminal sabit karne ke liye important or sabse bada saboot toh apke gayab the..uske bare mein kya kahe ge app

(acp downed his head )..

abhi - or sir hum in namoono mein shamil nahi hona chahte so apne new officer ke liye kisi or ko dundh lijiye..good bye..

**_after sometime in beuro_**

acp was in cabin standing near his chair..and throwing ball..

**_crime scene ko dekhar lag raha tha ki it was a muder_**

**_case ke important saboot gayab the.._**

**_hum in namoono mein nahi ana chahte_**

acp - hona ho mujhe yehi officer chahiye..lekin sabse pehle inki thinking badal ni hogi lekin kese...(suddenly some one enter acp turned and salute...him )

acp - sir app yaha..

dsp - ana pada pradyuman tumhe..mission par jana ha..

acp - mission ?

dsp - ha pradyuman tumne..mr.Nek malhotra ka naam suna ha

acp - sir wo hi jo gao se belong karta tha lekin aj sabse badi cycles ki company ka malik ha..

dsp.- ha wahi uski ek bhatiji ha ...yeha ha uski taswir..**purvi **naam ha iska..iski jaan ko khatra ha pradyuman isi ke ashiq se...

isi liye kal se tum isi ke sath raho ge bhes badal kar sirf college mein ghar par iske gaurds ha..

acp - ok sir..wese kaha padti ha..

dsp - L K arts college..

voice - LK arts college..

both turned and saw rajat..

dsp - tum...

rajat - sorry sir but ek important file ha abhi behjni ha acp sir ke sign chaiye...wese sir app uss college ki baat kyu kar rahe ha kuch garbarh ha..

dsp - nahi toh..

acp - wese tum jante ho iss college mein..

rajat - ha sir mein abhijeet , daya or adi isi college se ha infact abhijeet or daya aj bhi isi college mein ha..

acp (pov) - oho ab toh mera kaam or asan hogaya...(to rajat ) rajat file rakhdo or jao..

rajat kept file and went..

acp - sir mujhe kab nikal na ha ...

dsp - be ready tumhe kal nikalna ha..

**_at night_**

**_in acp house.._**

**_acp was sitting on chair..he was seeing a half teared photo...it was of his he was carrying a child of few month_**

acp - vrinda tum toh chale gai lekin mere do...ratno ko sonf deti...abhi toh nam bhi nahi rakha tha...dono ka..

**_in house_**

**_a girl in navratri dress came out of the room and lock the room silently..and went..near the main door..someone stop h_****_er_**

man - ruko kaha ja rahi ho purvi

purvi turned and saw her uncle

purvi - uncle wo nishi ke ghar par navratri ka function ha toh wahi jaa rahi hu..

(soon she herd a car sound..)

purvi - acha uncle mein chalti hu..bye..(and she went)

nek - yeh ladki or iska ashiq mere liye khatra ban sakti ha jaldi kuch karna hoga..

**_outside.._**

purvi instantly sat on passenger seat

nishi - kya yarr itni der..

purvi - areh yarr uncle ne pakad liye..ye sab chod abhijeet or daya nahi dikhai de rahe

nishi - vo already nikal chuke ha..

purvi - toh tu kyu late kar rahi ha..chala na..

nishi - wah ulta chor kotwal ko dante..late tune kiya..

purvi - tune kiyamm

nishi - tune..

purvi - tune..

after 1 hour..

nishi - tuneee..

purvi - tune..

(suddenly phone rang )

nishi - omg daya ka phone dekha kitna late hogae..teri wajha se..

purvi - teri wajha se..

nishi - thik ha meri wajha se khush ab phone uthau..( and she picked up the call )

daya - nishu kaha ho tum kabse wait kar raha hu..

nishi - sorry..daya hum logo traffic mein fas gae...the..

daya - ok koi baat nahi dhyan se ana..thik ha or dhyan se drive karna stay save...

background - oh hello drive save ke bache mujhe na pehli navratri ajj hi manani ha kal nahi..

nishi - oho lagta ha abhijeet kafi guse mein ha..

daya - areh nahi yarr ise toh bus enjoyment chahiye with purvi ab tum jaldi karo warna ye mujhe purvi samjhle ga..

nishi -ok baba aa rahi hu..(and she kept the phone )

purvi - chal ab jaldi kar..

(nishi and purvi move soon ).

**_duo side.._**

**_duo were in navratri dress _**

O Hello O Hello O Hello Check O Hello

abhi -Chamaa Cham Naach Aaje

Dhamaa Dham Dhol Baje

Non Stop Halla Mache Ga

Oye Naacho Saare

daya -Pa Pa Pa Pa Peepni Pe

Aaja Naya Step Seekhe

Non Stop Halla Machege

Oye Nacho Saare

**_duo share a high fy_**

abhi -Apni Famous Hai Raat Wali Yariyaan

Jaane Sara Jahaan

**_(abhi pointed at lady duo coming from other side they went near there patners )_**

abhi -Pethal Poorma Sun Le Oh Chorriyaan

Jhoome Nagariyaan Jab Jab Yeh Ghoome

duo.-Kamariya Re Taari Kamariya

Kamariya Re Taari Kamariya

**_four dance together.._**

all -Pethal Purmaa Sun Le Oh Chorriyan

Jhoome Nagariyan Jab-Jab Yeh Ghume

Kamariya Re Tari Kamariya

Kamariya Re Tari Kamariya

**_abhi rolled purvi _**

abhi -Haha Suach Kadak

Yeah Chaal Ve Aapna Rap Pakad

daya -Surat Se Sidha Ahmadabad Aaya

Khelne Ke Liye Sang Dadiyaa Bhi Laayaa

Tell Me Baby Girl

What Is Your Name Chhe

Pehli Nazar Mei Ho Gayaa Tum Se Prem Chhe

Aaj Raat Ek Baar Haathon Mein Leke Haath

Thaam Lun Kamariyan Teri

Dance Karun Tere Saath

Jis Ko Hai Naach Na Woh Floor Pe Aa Jaaye

Jiska Jo Pasandeeda Step Kar Ke Vo Dikhaaye

Haaalloo

abhi - Funky Feeling Hai Kyun Hona Jazbati

all -Jaja-Jja Jazbati Kyun Hona Jazbati

daya -Chore Swag Wale Choriyaan Hai Nakhraati

Haaye Nakhrati Nakhre Dikhati

abhi- Funky Feeling Hai Kyun Hona Jazbati

Jaja-Jja Jazbati Kyun Hona Jazbati

Chore Swag Wale Choriyaan Hai Nakhraati

Haye Nakhraati Nakhre Dikhaati

Ek Bas Yahi Baat Bole Repeat Pe

Hum Jaisa Koi Kahaan

abhi -Pethal Purmaa Sun Le Oh Chorriyan

Jhoome Nagariyan Jab-Jab Yeh Ghume

Kamariya Re Tari Kamariya

Kamariya Re Tari Kamariya

all -Pethal Purmaa Pavo Vagyo Ne Maaro

Sutho Sunedo

Jaagyo Jawaan Laal

Bhamariya Re Laal Bhamariya

Bhamariya Re Laal Bhamariya…


	5. ch 4

**_they guys thanks for reviewing , mansi , abhi's ira , dhanu , lucky , abhii , emaan , shweta for reviewing_**

**_shweta - ladkiya apni age cum hi batati ha ;)_**

**_mansi - its ok , wese ye chapter tujhe intresting lage kyuki teri entry ha_** :)

abhi's ira - **_thanks for reviewing :)_**

dhanu - thanku dear :)

abhi - thanks for reviewing :)

lucky - here is ur update :)

emaan - thanks emaan here is ur update :)

**_missing gautam, adya didi and other readers.._**

**_guys mein duo gang mein do members add kar rahi hu or guys is chapter mein do pranks..bhi ha..now enjoy_**

duo gang

kevin - love mansi , abhijeets friend..but sometimes had compition with him..but never got angry after lossing it had a good bond

mansi - love kevin and gave a tough fight to opposite or those who tried to show them down..sharma ji ki beti ha..jo har bar abhijeet ki shikayat ghar par karte ha

next day in college..

in principal cabin..

acp was standing having spectcals..in simple shirt..and pant an wig

pricipal - sir apko jo koi bhi problem ho ya..jo bhi chahiye ho app mujhe bata sakte ha..

acp - ek minute mr.atul..

(acp took out a pic )..

acp - kya app mujhe inki class bhi bata sakte ha..

principal - ye toh mr. ankit ke bete ha abhijeet or daya...sir mein apko pehle hi bata du ye kafi shararti ha..or purvi ki class mein ha..inke karan kai teacher college se resign kar chuke ha..or students bhi

acp - koi baat nahi mein sambhal lu ga

principal - thik ha chaliye mein apko class ka rasta dekhata hu..

(bot went out )

**_in other side.._**

abhi as moving back wards as he was facing his group..

abhi - guys kyu na class bunk kare mera mann nahi ha...attend karbe ka

daya - tera mann hota bhi kab ha..

purvi - or isi liye toh tum fail hojate ho..

abhi - kya guys ye jo college life haina baad mein nahi milne wali isi liye abhi enjoy karo..

adi - ha jab honge na 55 ke tab chode ge college..

(daya and adi share laugh )..

abhi.- kya yarr..

nishi - guys mein suna ha criminal psychology ka naya teacher ha..bahut khadoos ha..

abhi (taunting ) - koi baat nahi use bhi resign karne par majboor karde ge..

five laugh and share hify suddenly abhi collied with a man both fall down )

principal.- omg sir..ap thik ha..

(and he picked up acp daya picked abhi.)

daya - abhi thik toh haina tu..

abhi - ha yarr..

principal - what nonsense abhijeet ye kese chal rahe the..

abhi.- sorry sir..

principal - tumhari shararte din bhar badh rahi ha isipiye mein tumhe punish karta hu..ki tum next class ke bahar gadha bane rahoge ga..

acp nodded..principal ..started moving..

voice - ek minute sir..

acp and principal stop and turned..it was abhi

abhi (seriously ) - sir mein gadha nahi banu ga..

pricipal - (angry tone )mr.abhijeet app gadhe kyu nahi bane ge kya mein is bare mein jan sajta hu?

abhi - sir bachpan se mein sirf murga bana hu gadha kisi ne banaya nahi ..isi liye mein murga banuga..(acp, purvi , daya and shreya hide there laugh as principal glared them)..

abhi - i hope apko koi problem na ho..

(and he went with his gang..)

principal - dekha sir ye kesa student ha...shameless..

acp (pov) - sachme kuch zayda hi bigdi aulaad ha...

(and soom acp and principal went )

principal - sir vo ha class bus bell bajne ko time ha app class ke bahar khade hojaiye ab mein apse vida leta hu darsal kafi kaam ha mujhe

acp.- koi baat nahi sir..app jaiye..

principal went..acp.move towards the class and saw abhi sitting on knees and holding in ears..

acp - shakal se bhola lagta ha lekin ha nahi..

acp move near him..

acp.- vese tumhe mazza aa raha ha yaha..

abhi - nahi..

acp - to fir kyu karte ho itni masti..

abhi - zindagi jeena janta hu mein sir..

acp.- fir bhi is masti ke chakar mein tumhare dosto ne phasa diya tumhe..

abhi(smile ) - kisne kaha sirf mein phasa hu..

**_in class room_**

teacher - sab bache apni assignment sumbit karwae ge..

voice - mam..

teacher - bolo mansi..

mansi stood up

mansi - sorry mam hum log assignment lana bhul gae..

teacher - hum log ?..

soon all started getting up..

teacher - oh toh mansi ji app bhi ha is group mein..mein daya , nishi , purvi or kevin ka samjhti hu lekin tumse ye umid nahi thi..ab meri shakal mat dekho daffa hojao yaha se

**_outside class room_**

soon purvi , nishi, kevin , mansi and daya came

daya - sorry boss ane mein late hogae..

(and all stand near him acp was shock abhi winked )

abhi - kaha tha na..

kevin - wese abhijeet assignment tumhare bag mein haina safe ...

acp ( shock ) - iska matlab tum logo ne jooth bola..

nishi - sir ye toh roz ka ha humara kuch naya bataiye..

mansi - ek toh tum log mujhe har barr phaste ho..

purvi - kya kare yarr tujhe phasane ka alag maza ha..

mansi - or vo kese..

purvi - dekho teacher humare group mein se kitabi kida kise samjhti ha..

mansi - off course mujhe

purvi - humare group mein sabse zayda intelligent teacher kise samjhti ha

mansi - off course mujhe

purvi - toh sabse zayada mazza kise phasene mein ae ga..

mansi (in flow )- off course mujhe (all laughed )

mansi - hey ye cheating ha..

daya - areh guys ye sab chodo bhook lagi ha nishi , purvi mansi kya lai ho yarr...batai toh sahi

purvi - mein aloo ke pranthe lai hu

nishi - or mein halwa lai hu..

mansi - mein bhindi lai hu

adi.(happily ) - wah luv u guys..

daya and kevin - (angrily )aeeee

shreya - daya kevin relax

adi - s..s..sorry daya..kevin(to all ) lets go to canteen guys..

abhi - ha chalo - chalo

and all move acp was shocked..

acp.- kamal ha teacher ka koi dar hi nahi ha inhe...ek minute agar ye log canteen gae ha toh shayad purvi upne lover se bhi mile..i should follow them...

**_in canteen.._**

acp was seeing everyone..hidigly..

acp (pov) - yaha toh koi bhi nahi ha..purvi ke dosto ke ilawa..

voice - ese ghoor - ghoor ke kya dekh rahe ha app

acp turned and saw nishi...

nishi - sir app yaha par...

acp.- nahi kuch nahi vo mein student count kar raha tha is..pure college ke..

nishi - bus itni si baat app mujhse puchte is college mein 2800 students ha ..sir..

acp - oh thanku...mujhe list banane mein madat mile gi..

nsihi - welcome..

and she went..suddenly phone rang

acp.- yes sir

dsp - pradyuman mene tumhe officer chosse karne ko kaha tha..mana ki tum mission par ho fir bhi wo bhi kaam kar lena

acp - sir vo kaam hogaya ha..mujhe ek badle 2 officer milgae ha..

dsp.- acha kesi chal rahi ha unki training...

acp - sir wo all ready trained ha..ek minute mein apko video call karke dikhata hu..

**_in canteen side.._**

abhi was in canteen and using the phone when some when snattched it..he sighted and look up

abhi - plz mera mobile vapiss rocky

suddenly rocky hold his collar and made him stand.. daya was going to came forward abhi stop him showing his hand..

rocky - nahi bhi du ga toh kya karle ga..or teri himat kese hui apne bhai se keh kar mere bhai ko marne ki..

(abhi lool around and saw every one looking )

abhi - dude relax just chill bro..

**_on other side.._**

dsp.- acp ye kya mazak ha..vo yoh apne apko bhi defence nahi kar paa raha ha..

acp.- sir wo zayda tar kaam dimag se leta ha...

**_on other side.._**

abhi saw a glass full of water near him ...he hidely picked and throw it on rocky's pant...rocky shocked and left abhi..

rocky - ye kya kiya tumne..

abhi - (innocently ) mene kaha ye toh tumne kiya..(abhi did some ishara to daya and his gang rocky looked at abhi )..

purvi (making fun ) - ho rocky itne bade hogae or ab bhi bichme..

mani - very bad rocky...

nishi - ha rocky mana ki abhijeet se ladna tha toh pehle fresh toh ate..

daya - kya guys kyu rocky bhaiya ko tang kar rahe ho..(to rocky ) bhaiya ye lijye tissue or clean kar lijiye...

rocky took the tissue..and started cleaning..but he shock the area tured dark yellow..

girls - eww...yak

abhi - omg rocky tumhara toh pet bhi kharab ha..esa karo ...pehle fresh ho ao fir ladne..

(all started laughing ).

rocky (angrily ) - tumhe toh mein dekh lu ga...

daya (innocently ) - bhaiya pehle apni condition dekhlo..fir hume dekh lena...(rocky started running )

adi - tata bye bye

kevin - dawai time par lena..

soon abhi and his group brust laughter..

abhi (laughing ) - wo kya tha wese..

daya (laughing ) - kal ki bachi hui curry...canteen se

adi - isi liye toh soche ki smell kaha se aa rahi ha..

duo share hify..

abhi - mein zara handwash karke aya (and he went )

mansi - acha guys mein or kevin chalte ha..

purvi (teasing ) - ha ha..leja kevin ko kahi yaha rehkar kisi ke sath bhag na jae..

(all brust out laugh )

mansi - kya yarr

nashi - areh yarr jao - jao tum log or vese bhi principal ne ramleela ki script mansi ko di ha likhne ko..isi bahane uski madat bhi hojae gi..

kevin - areh madat ke liye toh hum humesha khade..ha (to masi ) lets go..

(and he hold his hand both ran. away )

**_on other side.._**

acp and dsp was also laughing..

acp.- sir app kyu has rahe ha...

dsp - pradyuman dcp ki halat kya hogi inke ane ke baad wo soch raha hu..vese ek baat ha ladko mein dimag toh ha lekin indiscipline ha. .

acp.- sir vo mein dekh luga..

dsp - ek or baat acp mein chahta hu ki tum ye bhi check karo ki..kya ye cid officer ki tarha looks change kar sakte ha , kya inka nishana acha ha ye sab bhi mein nahi chahta ki ye bhi wese hi nikle jese pehle officer ha..


	6. ch 5

thanku mansi , emaan, lucky , abhi , shweta , dhanu , gautam , abhi's ira for ur lovingly reviews...thanku so so much

guys iss chapter mein ek or character ha jo ch 1 mein tha but mene introduce nahi kiya tha

**_monty gang_**

monty - fat heavy boy..brother of rocky jelous of abhijeet always challege him..but he become fun in front of all after getting fail to win has 5 member in his gang..kavel and adersh are its best friends...

**_now enjoy_**

**_soon abhi came out_**

abhi - hey yeh kevin or purvi kaha ha.

daya -.auditorium mein honge ramleela ke bandar

abhi - ramleela ?

daya - ha college mein announce horahi ha..characters principal chose kare ge..

abhi - hmm..lets go unke pass chalte ha..

acp also herd that ..

acp (pov) - ab ye ramleela hi inki pariksha legi..

**_in auditorium_**

abhidaya gang enter..abhi snatched the pages from masi and flew it...

mansi - ye kya kiya yarr..

kevin - oe abhi...kyu tang kar raha ha ..use du kya ek..

abhi - cool yarr wese tujhme ye rocky kyu ajata ha..

kevin - yarr teri harkte hi esi ha...

daya - wese taiyar kesi chal rahi ha

kevin - achi chal rahi ha..yarr

nishi - or jo tumne abhijeet ko harne ki dance classes li thi uska kya hua...

mansi - hume class chodni padi..

kevin - yarr 4 saloo se har raha hu bezity thodi na karwani ha abb..vese ek baat ha abhivi ki jesi dance jodi kahi nahi mile ge..dekhna isbar bhi trophy humari gang ke pass ae gi..

(abhivi smile )...

voice - galat (all looked it was monty )

abhi - hey bhagwaan ( to monty ) yarr tumhare khandan mein parampara ha..kya

monty - kesi..

abhi - are baar baar bezzity karwane ki..

monty 's gang laugh but stop seeing monty glare...

monty - is barr bezzity humari nahi tumhari hogi abhijeet..

abhi - daya ..

daya - boss ye line isne 99 times boli. .

abhi - areh wah monty ek or barr bolde cricket mein toh century bane se raha kamse kam isme toh bana le...(all laughed..)

monty - koi baat nahi tujhe toh mein competition mein dekhu ga..

kaval - boss..mere pass ek idea ha kyu na abhi hi inhe dikhade..isse app (monty glare at him ) i mean vi bichare pure college ke samne bezzity hone se bachale ge..farewell ke doran...

monty - right kaval

mansi - oe humne bhi kisi se bhi kam nahi..ha..competition aj rakho ya farwell par jite ge toh hum hi..because we have..

all - abhivi..

kavel - or humare pass bhi monty boss ha..monty boss...

monty - monty monty monty..

mansi (in kevin's ear ) - ispar moti zayda suit karta..(abhi's gang brust littel laughter )..

abhi - ok then..chalo fir..ajao maidan mein..

kavel - abhijeet dekhna humara monty boss kese stage tod de ga..shahi kaha na adersh

adersh - correct kavel

abhi - wo toh koi bhi ise dekh kar keh de ki ye stage tod de ga..

(all laughed..)

soon the competion starts between them..monty dance he dance on song..**_tattad tatad .._**actually he was not dancing only his stomach was dancing

at end all brust laughter...acp also came inside the auditorium seeing everyone laughing ...

acp (pov) - zarur inme se hoga purvi ka ashiq...lekin koi lag toh nahi raha..

**_gangs side.._**

keval - ye motaa humari bezity kar wae ga..

adersh - ise pehle or bezity ho cut le..

keval - abhi nahi yarr pehle abhivi ka performance dekh le..

monty (to abhi ) - ab tumhari bari ha chuzo

abhi - ok..

**_soon abhivi started.._**

purvi -Ho..sun saathiya. maahiya

Barsa de ishqa di, syahiyaan

Rang jaaun, rang rang jaaun ri

Haari main..

Tujhpe main jhar jhar jhar jaaun haari main

Hoon piya bas teri main

Ho chhuu le toh khari main

Toh khari main, khari main

Sun saathiya..maahiya

Barsa de ishqa di, syahiyaan

**_acp was shocked to see the performance.._**

Main ret si, boond ka zariya tu

Paa ke tujhe, bheeg jaaun re

Main ret si, boond ka zariya tu

Paa ke tujhe, bheeg jaaun re

abhi -Tarr jaaun, tarr tarr jaaun

Dariya ye tarr jaaun jee

Ishq ye paa ke main tera, nikhar jaaun ri..

purvi -Piya bas teri main,

Ho..chhuu le toh khari main

Toh khari main, khari main

**_purvi got back at ot was the time for abhi solo performace at last abhi rolled purvi inside_**

Sun saathiya..maahiya

Barsa de ishqa di, syahiyaan.

**_all clapped_**

moni - kyu monty how was the swag

kavel - adersh i think hume abhijeet ki join karni.chahiye..ise zayada enjoy hoga ha..

adersh - sahi kaha yarr..

soon a peon came..

peon - pricipal sir ne sabko hall mein bulaya ha..khaskar ap sabko

mansi - abhijeet ab konsa naya kand kiya ha tune..

abhi (irritated ) - yarr ek tum or ghar par tumhara baap jann khaleta ha..

mansi - yarr kya problem kya tumhari or mere papa kese agae..bichme..ab unhone kya kiya..

daya - sahab ki shikayat maa ko laga di..or jhadu se pita ise...

purvi - really abhi..(all started laughing )

abhi - ha ha haso - haso.. (mummering ) apne hi apno ki bezity karne par tule ha..

**_in hall.._**

abhi and its gang were sitting at last tiredly..

kevin (tiredly ) - yarr principal mude pe kyu nahi hota...

daya (tiredly ) - ha yarr 1 ghanta hogaya..kabse Mahabharat suna raha ha..

mansi - iss abhijeet ko toh dekho kese gorh (horse ) bech ke so raha..

purvi (tiredly ) - sone de na use yarr..cum se cum iska bhashn toh nahi na suna raha..

nishi - sahi kaha yarr...nahi toh isne kabka bhag jana tha sabke sath..or jab vapis ate toh fir humara resignation hath mein hota

voice - abhijeet..

abhi's gang got active..but abhi was still sleeping adi kicked his chair due to which he got uo and fall

abhi - kya kar raha ha adi...

adi - agar na karta to aj bahar hota..ab uth principal bol raha ha kuch..

abhi got up...acp nodded in disappointment

abhi - yes sir..

principal - kya app batae ge hum kis bar mein baat kar rahe ha..

abhi (chewing tone ) - bato yarr mein toh so raha tha...

daya - abhi Mahabharata bol..

abhi - sir mahabharata ki baat kar rahe ha hum..

acp patted his head all stated laughing

principal - mahabharat..abhijeet mein yaha vijaydashmi..ki baat kar raha hu..ab beechme Mahabharata kese ai..

abhi - sir Mahabharata ke bich mein ha vijaydashmi...

principal - kese..

abhi - kese..abb..b..ha mahabhart ke yudh mein hi to ravan ko mara tha..

all laughed..abhi gang patted there head...

acp (pov) - ye bol kya raha ha..

principal - acha toh apke ravan ko pandvo ne mara tha...

abhi - nahi sir ravan ko toh raam ne hi mara tha..

principal - toh apke konse ram mahabhart mein ke same paida hue the..

purvi (chewing tone ) - abhijeet mahabhart mein krishn ji the..

nishi (chewing tone ) - or ram ramayan mein..

abhi (to principal ) - sir yaad aya mahabhart mein krishn ji the..or ramayan mein shree ram the..

principal - kafi jaldi yadda agaya...(abhi downed his head )..abhijeet tumhe ye ramayan ka path padana hi padhe ga..isi liye i have decided..ki u will play the role of ram , kevin will be lakshman...daya will hanuman..., purvi sita or adi vibhishan...in upcoming vijaydashmi function

abhi - s..s..sir hum

principal - ji app kabhi ramayan toh dekhi nahi ab karke dekh lo..or tum par nazar mansi or nishi rakhe gi..ok mansi - nishi agar tumne inse nazar hatai toh i will suspend u.. (mansi shocked ) understand it...

nishi - ye..ye..yes sir..(pov) har barr hum hi kyu..phaste ha

monty - kyu abhijeet kesa lag raha ha..(and he started laughing )..

principal - jayada hasne ki zarurat ha monty ..tumhari puri gang rawan ki team hogi..

abhi gang now hide there laughter...

principal - or tum hoge..kumbhkaran..

abhi - ye sahi kiya apne sir..is mote par role suit karta ha..

(and all laugh on that )...

pricipal - sahi kaha tumne..or rocky tum banoge rawan...adesh tum banoge supnakha. .

adesh (shocked ) - sir mein..

principal - ha tum..or keval tum banoge..inderjeet understand ..(to all ) or ha ye natak barbad nahi honi chaiye khud chief minster ,dsp or dcp aa rahe ha ha..

acp (pov) - wah dsp sir toh khud dekh lege inki khoobiya..ye acha hua...

principal - now dismiss everyone..

(all started moving..back )..

principal - ye lijiye acp sahab apka kam toh mene kardiya..

acp - sir mujhe apse kuch or bhi jana ha sir main maksad ek mission tha mujhe purvi ke ashiq ko dhundna ha kya app kuch jante ha iske bare mein...

principal - maff kijiye ga sir mein personal life mein interfere nahi karta..

acp - its ok sir..(pov) ab kese dhundu ga mein use..


	7. ch 6

**_guys humour toh hogaya ab thoda emotion bhi dale..._**abhi - (irritated ) kya yarr socha tha chuti lege or party kare ge lekin ye toh or bhi phas gae..

purvi - vese mujhe toh full enjoy hoga..

daya - or vo kyu..

purvi - kyuki (he kept her arms around abhi's neck ) mere liye jo asli duniya mein ram ha vo hi is natak mein bhi honge..

mansi also hug kevin around ...

mansi - same here..akhir lakshman bhi toh urmila ke the..

daya - (innocently )or mera kya ..

nishi hug him from back..

nishi - natak mein nahi lekin..asal jindgi mein toh hum sathi ha..

(all shared a laugh )..

monty came near them...

purvi - lo agaya kumbhkar..

monty - bohot has rahe the na tab..ab dekhna mein kya karta hu..

abhi - (in daya 's ears )belt toh bandni nahi ati...aya bara dhamiki dene wala..

monty hold abhi collar

monty - kya bola tu..

abhi instantly took out the belt of monty..

girls - ahhh..(all girls hide there eyes boys in campus started laighing )

daya (laughing ) - abe monty tu ab bhi ...flower wala underwear pehnta ha..

(and he started laughing madly )

monty went away by running..rocky was burning with anger..

rocky - tune mere or mere bhai ka mazak banaya ab dekhna tere mazak kese banuga ramleela mein pure campus ke samne..just wait and watch..

**_in home.._**

door bell..rang..sunita opens the door...duo enter and directly sat on the sofa..

abhi - uff maa pani dena...kafi thaka diya..

sunita - beta tumhari shararto ne sabko thaka diya ha kabhi toh padhliya karo..

soon ankit came out from room

sunita - suniye ji ab app hi samjhaiye..na abhijeet ko..

anikit - (angrily ) kya samjhau mein 24 saal hogae ha..mein kehta raha hu..ki matlao is musibaat ko ghar par..nikal do is chod ao jaha se lai ho..lekin nahi ek or beta chahiye..daya tha na humara beta pata nahi kaha se uthali ise...na koi jann na koi pehchan..

(and he went outside slaming the door abhi downed his head..sunita eyes filled with tears..daya kept hand on abhi's shoulder..abhi cleared his eyes ..

abhi - daya yarr mein thak gaya hu mein ja raha hu..(and he ran inside the room )

daya (pov) - apna gam mujhese nahi bant sakte..sotela hi sahi lekin bhai toh hu na..

**_in room.._**

abhi open the door and took out a half teared photo..it was of a lady huging

abhi - kyu chale gai app maa hume chodke..kya galti thi humari..nahi maa mein dukhi nahi hu..balki khush hu kam se kam dad ye toh nahi na jante na..ki daya bhi unka beta nahi ha..

he went to his flashback

**_flashback_**

abhijeet was of 5 years and daya was of some months...

abhi - mummy papa..

vrinda - beta papa jaldi ae ge..(pov) aj pradyuman ji pehli barr apne bete ko dekhe ge..10 mahine baad aa rahe ha vo pata nahi kese honge vo

soon daya started crying..

vrinda - au..abhi beta app daya ko sambhalo mein dud lekar ati hu..

(and he lied little daya in cardil..and went abhi started playing with little daya..soon he heard a voice )

voice - kon ho tum..ahhhh..

abhi ran near the his mother..the goons were standing near her..holding gun she was lieing in pool of blood

abhi - mummy kya hua apko..mummy..

vrinda - b..b..beta daya ko lekar bhago..

abhi - mummy app..

vrinda - meri chinta mat karo bhago app..

goon started seprating the abhi..

abhi - chodo mujhe..

goon - ae chal tuhi hoga humare tale ki chabbhi..

abhi bite the goon hand and ran ..inside his room and lock the door..abhi picked daya instantly..

goon - ae darwaj khol...khol nahi toh tod du ga..

littel abhi saw window ...

**outside**

vrinda tried to stop the goon..

vrinda..- chodo do mere bacho..ko chodo..

goon hit vrinda hardly her head hit the table..another goon took out the gun and shoot her..

vrinda - ahhhhh...

goons got inside and saw children running outside the house..

goon - pakdo unhe

**_on other side.._**

abhi was running outside..carring daya..

he got inside the tempel..goons came ..

goon1 - kaha bhag gaya..bachke

goon 2 - unhe baad mein dhundle ge pehle vo file dhudni hogi...

and goons went back..

**_in morning_**

in tempel

a lady came

lady - hey bhagwaan..akhir kab milwao ge use jo mujhe ek maa ka darja de sakta ha..

soon she herd a crying voice..

lady (pov) - bache ke rone ki awaz..

she went and saw at statue back..and saw 2 kids small one was crying..and another was trying to stop him..lady bend ..

lady - kya baat ha beta..

abhi - dekho na aunty..ye kabse ro raha ha..

lady - acha idhar lao..

abhi gave daya to lady..daya stop crying

abhi - aunty ye toh chup hogaya..

lady - beta appka naam kya ha..

abhi - mera naam abhijeet ha or iska daya..

lady - beta ye jo apka daya hai na use bhook lagi ha esa karo app mere ghar chalo ok..

trio went..

**_in car_**

lady - (to driver ) driver chalo (to abhi )beta apki mummy kaha ?

abhi eyes become teary...

abhi -m..m..mar dala...m..mar dala..meri mummy ko bad uncle ne mardala..

(and he started trembling..lady shock and hug the child )..

lady - shant ho jao beta apki mummy kahi nahi gai..hmm mein hu na apki dono ki mummy

abhi - mummy..

lady - ha beta ..app mujhe mummy kehna thik ha..or aj se app mere sath raho ge..

abhi - thanku maa..

lady eyes become teary listning maa..he hug abhi tightly

lady (pov) - ankit kitna khush hoga..kal saal baad vo ae ge ye sunkar kitna khush honge..

**_flashback out_**

abhi - unhe lagta ha ki sirf daya ka unke sath khoon ka rishta nahi..unka khoon ka rishta unke sath bhi nahi ha..

soon he herd a knock on window..abhi looked and shocked..

abhi - tum..

**_so guys kon hoga..?_**

**_thanku guys jino_** **_review kiya_**

mansi , emaan, lucky , abhi , shweta , dhanu , gautam , abhi's ira for ur lovingly reviews...thanku so so much and happy navratri to all sorry guys mein ajj zayda baat nahi kar sakti bahut late ho raha ..and thanku once again...

bye

tc


	8. ch 7

**_sheweta - yes hope tumhe ye pasand aya ho_**

**_guest - thanku_**

**_gautam - daya nahi.._**

**_emaan - here is ur update_**

**_abhi.- thanku_**

**_lucky - thanku_**

**_abhi 's ira - right or isme bhi kuch razz khola ha_****_missing mansi..._****_guys lets have couple romance , emotion , anger ...with some lyrical tadka.._**

**now enjoy...**

abhi - purvi tum yaha..

purvi - areh pehle khidki toh kholo or andar toh bulao..

abhi open the window...

abhi.- tum yaha itni barish mein kya keh rahi ho..or wo bhi khidki se..

purvi - kachra uthane ai hu..

abhi - kachra ? (naughtly ) ye kaam tum subha bhi toh kar sakti thi or wo bhi se darwaze se aakar wese tumhari kachra uthane wali gaadi kaha ha

purvi - very..funny vese tum kya kar rahe the (he notice the photo )..

purvi (pov) - daya sahi tha

abhi - kuch nahi kar raha tha ab tum jao..daya ne dekhliye toh toh chidana shuru kar de ga..

purvi rolled her arms around him

purvi - shh is mosam mein sabhi busy ha koi nahi disturb kare ga.. kevinsi bhi dayanishi bhi

abhi pulled purvi towards her..

abhi - or ab abhivi bhii..

purvi - chalo bahar chalte ha barrish enjoy karte ha..

**_on other side.._**

on terrace

nishi - kitna badiya mosam ha..isi liye meri yaad agai na tumhe daya..nahi toh kabhi ate hi nahi ho

daya - mitti ki khushboo, barish ka mosam , chai ki garmi or teri yaadein kuch acha kare na kare samye jaru guzar deti ha..

nishi - oh ho kafi achi shayri ha abhijeet se likhwai..

(daya pulled nishi towards him )

daya - nahi is dil ne gutaki ki likhne ki...

nishi - dil ne ?

daya - apko dekhkar dil bhi shyar banjata ha..

**_kevinsi side_**

both were in cafe and mansi was seeing outside..and kevin was looking at her..

mansi - kitna acha mausam hai na..

kevim - sahi kaha..

mansi looked at him

mansi - kevin meri taraf nahi bahar dekho..

kevin - wahi toh dekh rahu..lekin apki ankho ke zariye...

both had an eyelock..

**_abhivi side.._**

the road was empty covered with trees..abhivi were walking and they were having hands in hands..soon the rain start

purvi - abhi jaldi chalo barish shur hogai ha..

she was going to ran but abhi pushed her towards him ...and looked into her eyes..

abhi - barish mein aj bheeg jane do

boondo ko aj baras jane do

na roko u khuda ko aj.

beeg jane do dil ko aj..

**_soon abhi started singing both started enjoying the rain_**

abhi -Kabhi Jo Badal Barse

Main Dekhoon Tujhe Aankhein Bharke..

Tu Lage Mujhe Pahli Baarish Ki Duaa..

Tere Pahloo Mein Rah Loon..

Main Khud Ko Paagal Kah Loon..

Tu Gam De Ya Khushiyaan

Sah Loon Saathiyaa..

**_kevinsi side.._**

**_kevin stand and bend near mansi..and offer her to dance mansi accepted that_**

kevin -Koi Nahi, Tere Siva Mera Yahaan..

Manzilein, Hain Meri To Sabh Yahaan..

Mita De Sabhi Aaja Faansle..

Main Chahoon Mujhe Mujhse Baant Le..

Zara Sa Mujhmein Tu Jhaank Le..

Main Hoon Kya..

**_dayanishi side._**

**_dayanishi were also enjoying the rain on terrace..nishi forward her hand..daya from back hold nishi and kept his hand down the nishi hand to support_**

Ooo..

Aaeee..Aeee..Aaa..

daya -Pahle Kabhi, Na Tune Mujhe Gham Diya..

Phir Mujhe, Kyoon Tanha Kar Diya..

Guzaare The Jo Lamhe Pyaar Ke

Hamesha Tujhe Apna Maan Ke..

To Phir Tune Badli Kyoon Adaa..

Yeh Kyoon Kiya..

**_all couples were enjoying at seprate places.._**

Ooo..Ooo

Kabhi Jo Badal Barse

Main Dekhoon Tujhe Aankhein Bharke..

Tu Lage Mujhe Pahli Baarish Ki Duaa..

Tere Pahloo Mein Rah Loon..

Main Khud Ko Pagal Kah Loon..

Tu Gam De Ya Khushiyaan, Sahloon Saathiyaa..

**_on other side.._**

in godown..

ankit was getting mad

ankit - un bacho ko markar apne bhai ko chudwana chahta tha lekin is abhijeet ne mere pure plan par pani fer diya..or uska sath bhi mere hi bete ko diya..

voice - toh alag kardo unhe..

ankit turn and found nek

ankit - nek tum

nek - ha ankit yehi ek rasta ha alag kardo in dono ko apse mein...fir dekhte ha kese..ye dono sath mein rehte ha..or humara plan barbad karte ha

ankit - idea acha lekin kare ge kese..

nek - ye sab hoga vijaydashmi ke din..

**_on other side.._**

acp was sitting on chair and looking outside..

voice - hey boss kese ho tum..

acp - areh tu kab aya..pura desh ghumke salukhe..

dr.s - abhi aya

acp - mili vo..?

dr.s - nahi yarr najane kitne desh ghooma, states ghooma lekin result zero na kedar ka pata ha nahi ansha ka..or vese bhi mila hounga toh pehchan nahi pau ga..itne saloo baad kitni badi hogai - hogi..

acp - vo toh ha or kedar bhi pata nahi kaha ha ...zinda bhi ha ya..

dr.s (angrily ) - zinda bhi hoga toh mein use marr dalu ga..boss. uski himaat kese hui mere factory mein agg lagakar mujhe marne ki..20 sal ka gusa mein abhi bhi apne dil mein lekar ghoom raha hu..

acp.- tere bhai k dost ko case ko giraftarr kya kar liye or tune uske khilaf gwahi kya dedi usne toh humara pariwarr hi ujardiya..yarr..(tearly ) usne meri vrinda...mere abhi..or mere..

dr.s - shant hojao pradyuman...ajj tak hume undono ki lash tak nahi mili..ha hosla rakho

acp - bees saal se honsle se hi toh jee raha hu..

dr.s - vese aj kal kya kar rahe ho..

acp - mission par jata hu subha..

dr.s - mission..

acp - ha ek apna mission or ek headquarter ka mission..

dr.s - tumhara mission kya ha..?

acp gave him a pic of duo..

acp - inhe cid mein lana..

dr.salukhe lost in the pic it was off duo

**_flashback.._**

door knocks..kid open the door..

abhi - salukhe uncle app..

dr.s picked up abhi..

dr.s - kese ho app beta

vrinda came and started laughing..

dr.s - bhabhi app hass kyu rahi ha..

vrinda - bhaiya pehle app apni shirt dekhiye..

dr.s looked and shock..

dr.s - yeh kya kiya abhi beta apne mere upar ketchup dali..

abhi - ha..

dr.s - kyu..

abhi - uncle app na mujhe potato fries jese dikhte ho..isi liye..

dr.s - acha esi baat ha..

(and he started tickling his stomach abhi laughed )

vrinda - abhi beta jao uncle ko pareshan maat karo..or baby ke sath khelo..hmm

okk..

dr.s - bhabi mein bhi jau..khelne..

vrinda - khelne ?

dr.s - ha bhabhi mein bhi yaha khas baby ke sath khelne aya hu..

vrinda - thik ha aiye..dekh lijiye use..

both went inside..and kneed near cardel..

dr.s - vakai bhabhi ise or abhijeet ki ankho ko dekh kar pata chalta ha ki ye pradyuman ke bete ha same anhke ha unske jesi..

abhi - kya sachme..

dr.s - ha beta koi bhi in ankho dekh kar pehchan sakta ha..ki app acp ke bete ha..(to vrinda ) vese bhabhi apne iska naam baby hi rakhna ha ya kuch or bhi rakhe ge..

vrinda - yeh toh ab acp sahab batae ge..lekin abhijeet chahta ha ki iska naam daya ho..isi liye ise daya hi bulate ha..hum

**_flashback out_**

dr.s - vese inka naam kya ha pradyuman

acp - ek ka naam abhijeet ha or dusra ha daya..

dr.s shock..

acp - itna shock mat ho yarr ye vo abhijeet nahi ha..

dr.s (pov) - what a co incidence..nahi yeh kuch or hi baat ha..pata karna hoga..

**_so kesa tha guys review karke bataiye ga.._**

**_ch 8 thoda boring hoga..or lamba bhi..mein pehle hi bata rahi hu..ramayan scene ha koshish ki ha thoda bahut humour dalne ki..._**

**_plz app sab log ROSE ko bhi review kar usme bhi ek twist ha..._**

**_plz plz plz support_**


	9. ch 8

**_guys ye chapter thoda bore kare ga isi liye mene thode secen miss kiye ha koshish ki ha thoda humour add karne..ki phirbhi jayada attractive nahi bana pai sorry_**

...

* * *

guest - dear mujhe age difference baad mein change karna pada as bache ko lekar bhagna 2 saal ka bacha nahi kar pata..thanks for sharing ur doubt

shweta - jaldi hi pata chale ga..or ha uske baad acp sahab ko kuch or bhi pata chale ga

emaan - thanks for the review

abhi - thanku so much for the review..

abhi's ira - ankit pichle kai mahine se bahar tha jab sunita duo ko lekar ai isi liye jab ankit aya to sunita ne use jooth kaha ki daya unka beta ha..becoz she wanted to see ankit happy..kedar or ansha kon ha vo jaldi pata chal jae ga..

gautam - here is ur update

dhanu - thanks for the review dear...

guys meri refreshment break sirf 2 october thi so i will be busy from 3 october onwards isi liye mujhe story likhne mein zayda time nahi mile ga but mein ye surity de sakti hu ki koi ek story zaru update hogi..ya ROSE ya ZID and guys mere dimag mein ek horror OS chal raha ha jab uska thoda bahut or soch kar ek perfect ending sochna baki ha..fir mein likhna shuru karu gi..

**_note - _****_guys isme likhe dialogs bus enjoyment ke liye change kiye ha...mein kisi ko bhi harm nahi karna chahti..isi liye apse nivedan ha ki shanti banae rakhe.._**

missing mansi review in the story..now enjoy guys..

* * *

next day

it was the performance day

**_it was starting of the role play mansi was the announcer.._**

mansi - vijaydashmi..ek esa tyohar jo prem ka pratik ha..achi ki jeet or burai ka pratik ha..or yeh sikh puri samaj..ko sikhane ke liye pure desh ke alag alag kone mein ramleela manai jati ha..ye karykram humare college mein bhi har saal hota ha or mein bahut bhagvshali hu ki is sab dekh rekh ka awsar mujhe mili..toh dost ab bina waqt zayakiye..hum shuru karte ha...ye ramleela..

**_soon the curtains got up.._**

dashrath (dushyant )was sitting on his thron..soon a person enter dashrath stand..And bow down

vishvamitr (rishi ) - sada sukhi raho rajan

dashrath - munishwar vishvamitr app humare darbar mein ae..hume bahut khushi hu..

vishvamitr - mujhe tumhari madat chahiye rajan

dashrath -batiye kya baat ha

vishvamitr - tadka phirse zinda hogai ha...rajan humara yagya pura hone nahi de rahi..

dashrath - thik ha munivar mein apni puri sena bhej deta hu..

vishvamitr - sena nahi rajan..mujhe is kaam ke liye..ram or lakshman chahiye..

dashrath - munivar vo abhi balak ha tarika ko kese sambhale ge..

vishvamitr - parantu..mujhe vahi dono chaihiye..

dashrath - munivar..

vishvamitr - tum chahte ho rajan ki mein krodhit hojau..or tumhare rajy ko shrap dedu..

dashrath - nahi maharaj..mein bulata hu..

soldier - raja dashrath putr ram or lakshman hazir ho..

soon kevin enter in rajkumar dress and join hand..

after 5 minutes..

dashrath - ram kaha ha lakshman..

kevin - wo ate hi honge pitashree

kevin (pov) - ab yeh ram kaha reh gaya..

**_backside stage.._**

daya - kafi ache lag rahe ho boss..

abhi - vo toh mein pehle se hu..

abhi was wearing small crown..red and yellow costume..

abhi - pata nahi purvi kese dikh rahi hogi..

voice - wow..

nishi came..

nishi - kafi ache lag rahe ho tum..wakai purvi ke sath achi jodi bane gi..

abhi - yarr ek baar milne toh dete..

nishi - mil lena..

soon mansi came..

mansi - tum bus bate karte rehna vaha vo sipahi chila - chila kar pagal hogae kevin bahar ha...wait kar raha ha..

voice - dashrath putr ram hazir ho..

mansi - panchvi bar bol chuka jaldi chalo..

abhi - ab tuhi mera samy barbad kar rahi ha

mansi - mein barbad kar rahi hu..

abhi - or nahi toh kya ye tote jese kabse boli ja rahi ho..

mansi - listen

nishi - guys or delay mat karo..abhijeet jao tum

abhi - nishi mera mike off kar dena jab mujhe nahi bolna

mansi - dekha khud bole bina toh reh nahi sakta...

abhi - tum kuch

daya - guys relax abhijeet tum jaldi jao nishi karde gi and he pushed abhi..

**_at stage.._**

dashrath - (pov) ye jeet kyu nahi aya..

kevin (pov) - yeh pandit se mahurath nikalwane gaya ha kya..?

**_in audience.._**

dr.s was also there in getup as acp has invited..

dr.s - yeh abhijeet kaha reh gaya..

acp.- ata hoga yarr

**_on stage .._**

soon abhi enter..with calm face and join the hands near dashrath..

abhi - shama kijiye ga pita ji..hume ane mein vilambh hogaya..

dashrath - thik ha thik..

abhi went near vishvamitr and touch the feets..and stand near kevin (lakshman )

kevin - kaha tha tu

abhi - teri wali ne phasa diya tha..

kevin- meri wali tujhe kyu..phasae gi..

voice - samajh rahe ho na ram..

abhi attention went there..

abhi - j...j..ji mein ravan ko marne ke liye taiyar hu..(all laughed on that..nishi who seeing from.back stage patted his head..)

vishvamitr - ravan ?

kevin (in abhi ear ) - beta sita swambar hua nahi , van ko gae nahi pehle hi ravan mar diya..abe gadhe tujhe ravan ko nahi tadka ko marna ha..

abhi (to vishvamitr ) - murnivar mein keh raha tha ki hum ravan ki nani tadka ko marne ke liye razi ha..

**_in audience.._**

dsp - acp tumhara ye chuna officer...ne kafi galtiya ache se sambhali

acp - sir..mein kehta tha na

dcp - lekin galitya bhi isi ne ki ha

**_on stage.._**

_kevin and abhi start moving with rishi and went in a destroy forest..soon a gostly lady came.._

_vishvamitr - ye tadka ha ram..ise khatam karo.._

_soon the fight start..kevin and abhi start attacking with arrows..at last abhi attack with arrow tightly..which make tadka dead in the scene.._

soon rishi with other..start..doing hawan..

abhi and kevin were standing aside..

**_after sometime.._**

vishvmitr - putro yaha pass hi mein janakpuri ha jaha raja janak apni beti ka varr chun rahe ha..unhone mujhe or apko amantrit kiya ha..toh app bhi mere sath chaliye..kevin and abhi moved behind rishi..

abhi - yarr mujhe purvi se milna ha..lekin unhone mujhe milne nahi diya..

kevin - oh yarr mujhe bhi mansi se milna ha vo urmila bani ha..

**_the background chang_**e

soon they stop king came..

abhi ( to kevin ) - yee kya mansi or nishi ne iss kumar ko raja janak bana diya ..

kevin - yarr inhe ye monty ka admi hi mila tha..

kumar (pov) - ab dekhna abhijeet tum logo ki waat kese lagat hu..jo script mein nahi likha vo hi mein bolu ga..(to rishi ) aiye muniyar humare janak pur mein apka swagat ha..

rishi (to abhi ) - yarr abhi ise toh pehle pair chune the..

abhi - rishi ye monty ka admi ha natak barbad kare ga..sambhal le..

rishi - rajan..apke dwara bheja gaya nimantran hum ne swikar kiya..hum yaha putri sita..ke vivah ka swamvar dekhne ae ha..

kumar - apka bahut bahut shukriya apne mera nimantran sivikar kiya..aiye mein apko thehrne ke liye jagha dikhata hu..

and they start moving..

Kevin - abhijeet ye pura natal barbad kar raha ha script ke hisab se pehle use humare bare puchna chaihye..

abhi - ab jo karna ha humae karna ha kevin..college ki izzat ka swaal ha..

**_soon they reach.._**

kumar - muniwar app yaha aj ke din vishram kjiye..kal swamvar apke ane par hi shuru hoga..

and he went..

rishi - ram and lakshman mein chahta hu ki kal ki pooja ke liye pushp leao yaha pasi hi mein..pushp vatika ha..

**_both join there hand and went.._**

**_in pushp vatika.._**

both went to different places..in search of flowers..

abhi (pov) - pata nahi purvi kaha hogi..

soon he herd a sweet laughter..he asided the bushes and see a girl in pink lehenga..playing with gilahri ..**_(sorry guys mujhe spelling likhne nahi aa rahe the )_**

girl felt that someone..eyes on her..she look up and shock..to see abhijeet..

abhi (pov) -.purvi..

purvi (pov) - abhijeet..

both had a cute eye lock..

**_after 5 minutes.._**

backstage..

nishi - daya garbar hogai..

daya - ab kya hua..

nishi - yarr script mein likha tha.. ki 2 minute ka eyelock hoga..lekin ye dono stage par shuru hogae..kuch karo..

daya - kevin kaha ha..

nishi - mahashy khud mansi ko dekh rahe ha..

daya - ruko mein dekhta hu..

and went near them hidingly throw..the flower..on kevin both came out from dream..kevinsi look at dayanishi hu glare them..kevinsi gulped the fear..as they understand..both went to different direction..

mansi near purvi..

mansi - sita chalo maa bula rahi ha..

abhi side..

kevin - pooja ke liye phool ekatha hogae ha toh chale bhaiyaaa..

abhi look at him and gulped the fear

abhi - c...c..chalo mene kab mana kiya..

**_and soon the curtains went down.._**

nishi - toh ye tha pushp vatika ka pehla milap (he gave a side look to kevin abhi who were getting punches and scolding from daya )

nishi (chewing tone ) - maff kijiye ka kuch zayada hi lamba chale gaya..

**_in audience.._**

dcp (to acp ) - pradyuman kahi tumhara chuna hua officer hi purvi ka ashiq to nahi jise giraftar karne ke liye tum yaha ae ho..(acp saw dcp he looked it was his taunt..)

dsp - dcp chup hojao..

acp (pov) - kahiye ye dcp ka taunt sahi na nikle mujhe kisi bhi halat mein pehle ye mission khatam karna hoga..

**on other side..**

monty gang..

monty - suno sab yeh natak ko barbad karne ka waqt aa gaya ha..kumarr..jo bhi swamvar mein raja bane ha unhe paise dediye ha..sab ye uthane mein mehnat kare ge..asliyat mein koshish kare or jab abhijeet ye uthae ga yab bhi nahi ye dhanush uthe ga..

kaval - vo kyu boss..

monty picked up the glue box..

monty - fevicol ka mazboot jod ..

monty gang - asani se nahi tot ta..

adesh - lekin boss agar esa ha toh apne un raja bane logoko paise kyu diye..ha..

monty slapped his head..

monty - budhu...humesha backup plan ke sath raho..by chance agar glue sukha nahi toh..

kumar - lekin boss apye baat bhul rahe ha swamvar mein rocky bhaiya bhi ha..agar vo na utha pae toh beziti hogi..

monty - mere bhai ko kamzor mat samjho vo sabse zayda taqtwar ha..(and he laughed )

**_on stage_**

curtains got up all including abhi and kevin were sittings kings were also there..

announcer - rajkumari sita hazir ho..

urmila and other girls brought purvi in bridal dress abhi lost here seeing ..

abhi (pov) - acha hua ki humari jodi bangai kum se kam sabhi ke samne uske sath romance toh kar sakta hu na..

kevin - abhijeet bus..

but abhi was lost ..

kevin - ye toh gaya..

announcer..- sawamvar arambh ho..

kings started coming..and tried to pick up the bow..in reality..

**backstage..**

daya was seeing carefully the scene..

nishi - kya hua daya

daya - nishi kuch garbadh ha..

nishi - kya

daya - nishi ye sab log asliyat mein dum laga rahe ha..

nishi - what !!

daya - ha insabhi ke expression dekho..ye log dum..

soon dushyant enter.

dushyant - guys monty bahut bada game khel raha ha ...(and he nareeted everything ) script yad karke waha se guzar raha toh suna..ye sab..

daya - nishi jaldi ye baat mansi ko batao...

dushyant - daya kahi esa na hi ki rocky dhnush utha kar kahani palat de..

**_on other side._**

mansi (in purvi 's ears told everything )

purvi - kya

mansi - ha purvi ab kya kar..

purvi - ab sirf bhagwaan se prathna kar sakte ha kahi ye dhanush rocky na utha le..

**abhi side..**

abhi was only seeing purvi...

kevin - abhi rocky dhanush utha raha ha..

but abhi was only looking at purvi..

kevin (petted his head ) - offo mein bol bhi kise raha hu..jo natak ko ramayan ki jagha lala majnu ki taraf lekar jaa raha ha he bhagwaan bacha lena..

**_everyone was fail in picking up the bow kumar (raja janak ) stood up_**

kumar - kya is duniya mein koi nahi jo is dhanush ko hila bhi pae..yaha sabke sab kayar ha kya..koi bhi bahadur nahi jo meri bete ke layak ho...sab ke sab sharam ke mare dhoob jao..

rocky -( angrily ) raja janak

(abhi came out from dream land listning the hard voice )

apni juban ko lagam do..abhi mein mahan lanka pati rawan jo shiv ka bhagat ha vo zinda ha..in tuch raja or rajkumaro se meri tulna mat karo...arey mein insab ko miti mein mila sakta hu to ye dhanush kya cheez..ha

(and he went near the bow and started picking up )

kevin (to abhi ) - yarr kumar ki line rocky ke baad thi ye rocky ki gang ne toh sara pasa palatne ko puri taiyari ki ha..

abhi - jab abhi ha sath toh darne ki kya bat..

purvi was praying that rocky could not picked up the bow..after some time tears of rocky came out..

rocky (pov) - is monty ne toh glue se kafi mazboot chipkaya ha lekin mein bhi cum nahi hu..dikha du ga..sabko ki ye rocky kya cheez ha..

too much time went..now abhi got up kept his arrow and bow down..joined the hands in front of rish who gave him blessings..

**_backstage_**

nishi - ab kya hoga..

daya - nishi mujhe pura vishvass ha ki abhijeet ye utha le ga..mera bhai itna bhi kamjor nahi ha...

nishi - hope esa hi ho..

**_on stage.._**

abhi went near the boy seeing him rocky got up abhi joined his the hands nad closed his eyes in front of the bow...

abhi - oh namha shivay

rocky - oh ab ye bacha uthae ga ab ise...

all started laughing on the stage..

**_backstage.._**

daya - ye rocky aukat se age badh raha ha..

nishi (shocked ) - daya dekho..

dayanishi got shock to see scenerio on stage..

**_on stage_**

abhi picked up the bow..like a simply..rocky step with shock all gang was shocked...

**_backstage_**

adesh - boss isne toh wo utha liya..

monty - koi baat nahi lagta ha gum ka asar khatam hogaya jo chiye tha

kaval - boss a kya kare humara backup plan toh fail hogaya..

monty - kisne kaha tumse..

kaval - matlab..

monty - tum bhool rahe ho keval mein lakhani ka beta hu..jo kuch bhi kharid sakta ha isi liye mene nakili dhanush ki jagha asli dhanush laga diya..

adesh - what an idea boss..

monty - ab dekhta hu kese ye abhijeet ye asli dhanush todta ha..

kaval - boss todne se pehle dhaga bhi toh lagana ha usi mein uski jann nikal jaegi...

all laughed..

monty - chalo ab tamasha dekho..

**_on stage.._**

abhi made the bow stand..and started pulling downside...he pulled so hardly that his the accessory he was wearing at side got broke all present there was shocked..in audience backstage and at front stage..also but no sign on abhijeet he was only looking at purvi..who was shock..monty gang gulped the fear..that they stood up from seat

soon the bow got broke..all shocked..

abhi (to rocky ) - ghamand na karna zindagi mein taqdir badalti rehti ha shisha wahi rehta ha par tasvir badalti rehti ha..

voice - bol siya pati maharaj ki

all - jai..

**_on stage.._**

**_purvi came near abhijeet with garland..abhi stood with rishi and kevin purvi shyly put the garland..abhi came near her ears_**

abhi - ek din dekhna ye natak sachme badle ga..

purvi - mujhe intzar rahe ga..

(all clapped )

nishi (background ) - dhanush ko todne ke baad raja janak ne sita ka vivha shree ram se karne ka faisla kiya sirf yehi nahi..unhone lakshman ka vivha urmila se bharat ka mandavi or shatrugan ka Shrutakirti se lar diya..

**_and curtains went down due to break time_**

**_in audience.._**

dr.s - (shock ) boss dhanush toh asli tha..

acp, dsp and dcp looked at dr s. with shocked

acp - kya..!!

dr.s - ha boss jara tukdo ko dekho agar ye asli na hota toh tukdo ke thode se golden ke colour ke alaw kuch or hote..

acp - my god isi liye use todne mein time laga..

dsp - acp jo ye karykram organise kar rahe ha unse insab ke bare mein puch kar ao..

* * *

plz review guys jesa bhi laga ho...


	10. ch 9

mansi - i hate maths..and all the best for exam :)

emaan - thanks and here is ur update:)

dhanu - thanks for ur review rose ka answer mein rose mein du gi..:)

lucky - thanku :)

abhi - thanku :)

abhi's ira - thanku dear :)

shweta - thanku :)

gautam - thanku :)

thanku guys for ur review..here is the next chapter ye bhi thod..ha next chapter mein hoga..intresting..**_guys i know mistakes bahut thi previous chapter or ane wale mein bhi ho because kuch gadbad ha...ha shayad mere writting system uske liye i am sorry_**

now enjoy..

**_in green room._**

**_._**acp and dr.s enter..

and saw nishi , daya , abhivi and kevinsi

talking

acp - daya wo dhanush kaha ha..

daya - shikhawat sir vo

soon some boys enter...

nishi - kya hua..

boy - nishi ye dhanush kafi bhari ha isi liye..mujhe oro ko bhi lekar jana pada..

acp - jara dikhana..(and he went near the bow..) narender app thik the ye danush asli ha..(but he stop as dr.salukhe didn't give any reply..he saw dr.s was standing near purvi..and looking both..abhivi were confused..dr.s was going to touch purvi's face with trembling hand..but abhi came in between..dr.salukhe..shock to see his eyes..

abhi - dude be at distance ..

dr.s - abhijeet ( he was going to touch his face but daya came in between..)

daya - hey boss ne kaha na door raho toh door raho..

dr.s eyes filled with tears..

dr.s - (tearly ) daya pehchana mujhe..(daya was confused )..daya pehchano mujhe..(tearly) abhijeet tum..(abhi also looked at him confusingly )

acp - narendar..shant..

dr.s - shrikant ye..

acp - shant..(changing the topic) wese tum logo ne asli dhanush mangvaya tha..

mansi - nahi sir dhanush nakli tha thermacol ka..

acp - toh phir ye sab..

abhi - mujhe pata ha ye kisne kiya ha..

all - kisne

abhi - monty..

kevin (angrily ) - is monty ne toh pure natak ka satya nash karne ka tai kiya ha...

abhi - sahi kaha..pata nahi ane wale scene mein kya kare gaye..

mansi - filhal toh dushyant (dashrath) or kiara (kekai )ka scene chal raha ha agla scene tumhara hi ha..

abhi -(irritated ) areh pata ha ek line bolni ha..

solider - apko maharaj ne yaad kiya..

abhi - araha hu tu ja..

and solider..

daya - jaldi ana (taunting )vanvas jana ha..

abhi (irritated ) - pata ha..

and he went..

**_on stage.._**

dushyant was crying..abhi came and join the hands..

abhi - apne mujhe yaad kiya..

kekai - ha ram tumhare pita ji ne mujhse wada kiya tha ki vo mere 3 vachan pure kare ge..or aj mene unhe aj mene vo vachan mange ha..pehla ye ki bharat ko rajy ka raja ghoshit kiya jae or tumhe ek vanvasi ke bhesh mein 14 saal ka vanvas ke liye bhej diya jae..

dashrath - mein bharat ko rajya dene ke liye razzi hu lekin ram ko mat bhejo ...

abhi - pitaji app ye bhool rahe ha ki suryavanshi khandan ha jo apne vachno ko puro karna jante ha..isi liye mein ye vachan nibhau ga..

dashrath - mat jao beta..

abhi came near kekai and touch his feet..and then dashrath..and went..the curtains went..

nishi (background ) - raghukul reet sada chali ai pran jae par vachan na jae..

**backsatge**..

abhi - (to daya )jaldi lay yar..(to mansi ) ek toh ye natak mein hissa lena bhi mushkil ha pata nahi tum kese karlete..

abhi change into the vanvas dress up..

**_on stage.._**

abhi enter..from one side..and start moving..

voice - rukiye..

abhi turned and saw purvi..she came near him

purvi - ap kaha ja rahe ha..

abhi - mein ek bete hone ka farz nibhane ja raha hu sita..

purvi - or mere farz ka kya..

abhi - tum ek bahu hone ka farz nibhao sita..

purvi - (tearly )ek bahu hone se pehle ek patni hu..app. apne bete ka farz nibhaiye or mujhe ek patni ka farz nibhane do...mein bhi apke sath chalu gi..

abhi (smile ) - thik ha..taiyar hojao

purvi went to change..

voice - bahiya..

abhi (pov) - inhe pata bhi ha..ki mujhe rok tok pasand nahi..oh god control abhi..

abhi turned and saw..kevin..

kevin - bhaiya mein bhi chaluga apke sath..

abhi - nahi lakshman tum..yaha rehkar rajy ka dhyan rakho..

kavin - bhaiya..mein apke or bhabhi ki seva karna chahta hu..rajy ka kam kaj bharat or shatrugan bhai dekh le ge..

abhi - lakshman..

kevin - nahi bhaiya..

abhi - thik ha taiyar ho jao..

voice - bhaiya mein bhi chalu ga..(abhi turned and saw person in shatrugan getup now abhi got irritated..he brust out)

abhi (irritated ) - yarr jagran par nahi chala..mein shatrugab vanvas par jaa raha..hu

(all laughed..backstage..mansi started hitting his head with wall..nishi slapped his forhead..)

shatrugan (trying to control sittuation) - bhaiye..mujhe bhi lechaliliye..apne sath mein bhi apki sewa karta hu..

now abhi got more irritated..

abhi - ek kaam karo..(he sat on that place )..tum or lakshman chale jao..mujhe nahi jana vanvas par..

kevin - yeh abhijeet puri leela ka satyanash kar raha..lagta ha mujhe hi sambhalna pade ga..(to shatrugan ) bhaiya..app yaha rehkar..rajy ka karypath sambhaliye bhaiya bharat bhi yaha nahi ha..

shatrugan - nahi bhaiya..mein bhi apki seva karna chahta hu..

kevin patted his forhead..

abhi got up and joined his hand in front of shatrughan..

abhi (crying tone ) - bhai tujhe kya smasya ha..tu rajy smabhal..mere or sita ki raksha ke liye lakshman ha..

(in audience all started laughing..including dsp and dcp ..principal felt akward..he glare at nishi who was standing there..nishi gulped the fear..she indicated to down the stage curtains..)

nishi - toh isi ke sath shuru hua ram lakshaman or sita ka vanvas...

**_backstage.._**

abhi came in green room..he shocked and gulped ..his gulped his fear he saw mansi pointing arrow ..

abhi - yarr bat toh sunn

but he stop as mansi attack with the arrow

mansi (angrily ) - kisne bola tha natak ki waat lagane ko..

(and he shoot again abhi saved himself )

kevin (angrily ) - or maar ise..kabhi apni love story shuru kardeta toh kabhi apne abhijeet ke roop mein ajata ha..

abhi - toh mein konsa sahi maine mein shree ram hu..yarr mein insan hu yarr

kaha vo maryada purshotum ram ..or kaha mein...

nishi - toh tujhe asli mein shree ram bane ko bola bhi kisne tha acting par dhyan deta script par..jo likha ha vo bol script ke bahar kyu jaa raha ha..

abhi - dekho yarr tumhe bhi pata ha ki mujhe is baat se chid ha..ki koi mujhe kisi baat par toke..or vo shatrugan ada hua tha..yarr...

purvi - guys ab chodo na ye sab kum se kum abhijeet ne koi line english mein toh nahi boli or nahi topic se divert hua ha..

daya - ha yarr...galti bhi tum logo ki ha jab pata tha ki abhijeet play kar raha ha..toh dialogs dhyan se likhte

mansi - hum bhi soche ki abhi tak hanuman ae kyu nahi..bachane..

abhi - sorry yarr next time nahi hoga paka..

mansi and nishi - isbar maff kar rahe ha next time nahi..

abhi took a sight..

nishi - daya tum bhi ready hojau..tumhara role aa raha ha...

daya - ok..

daya went..

**_on stage.._**

nishi (background ) - vanvas ke doran teeno pahunche chitrkoot..ek sundar sa van..lekin iski malkin thi rawan ki behen supnakha jiska dil ram par agaya..

**_soon the curtains went up.._**

abhi was correcting his bow..purvi was siting on grass and kevin was mending the hut..soon a adesh came..in supnakah

supnakha**_ \- ap kahi ayodhya ke rajkumar ram toh nahi.._**

abhi got up..

abhi - ji mein hi hu ram lekin app..?

supnakha - supnakha iss van ki rani..vese kafi sundar ho tum kya tum..mere sath ajao...iss van ka raja bana du gi..

abhi - shama kijiye ga..lekin mein shadi shuda hu or apni biwi se wada kiya ha ki mein uske ilawa kisi or se vivha nahi karu ga..

supnakha see purvi..she came near her..

supnakha - toh ye ha vo ladki..ise toh mein abhi mar dalu gi..and she hold purvi's neck..abhi came started seprating...kevin took the sword and cut the nose of supnakha...she ran away crying..

**_curtains went down.._**

nishi (background ) - bhagte bhagte wo pahunchi rawan ke pass use bataya us sab ke bare mein..or khaskar sita ke bare mein..jise rawan ne sita ko pane ka socha or racha ek shadyantr..

soon the curtains got up

purvi was sitting on the stone..

purvi - swami wo dekhiye swarn hiran..

abhi saw that side and saw a golden dear...

purvi - mujhe vo hiran chaiye..kya ap vo la sakte ha..

abhi (pov) natak mein bhi ise sona chahiye..(to purvi ) swar hiran koi maya ho sakti ha..(to kevin ) lakshman mein jara dekh kar ata hu..dhyan rakhna (and he went..)

aftersometime..

voice - lakshman..lakshman..

purvi - lakshman swami tumhe madta pukar rahe ha..

kevin - nahi bhabhi esa nahi ho sakta bhaiya ese harte nahi..

they again herd

purvi - lakshman mein tumhe agya deti hu..swami ke pass jao abhi..

kevin - lekin bhaibhi..

purvi (angrily ) - abe jana yarr kabse vo gala fadh fadh kar chila raha ha bichara..(all started laughing she bite her tounge..she look at masi who was hiding and glaring her..she gulped her fear)

purvi - (to kevin )mere kehna ka matlab tha jao or dekho kahi mere swami mushkil mein toh nahi

**_backstage.._**

nishi started crying..

daya - kya hua..

nishi - yarr indono ki wajha se principal nikal de ga mujhe..

daya eating banana

daya - tu chinta mat kar tujhe vese bhi yaha se nikal diya toh tere papa teri shaadi kar vane ke liye ladka dhunde ge..or mein toh ready hu mere liye toh abhi hi madap mein beth jao..

nishi - daya agar mein college se nikli toh shadi ke liye baad me sabse pehle tera muder karne ke liye tujhe dhundu gi

daya - yarr tum toh gusa hogai..acha thik ha sorry abhijeet ki taraf se mein bolta hu..

**_on stage_**

kevin - ek minute..

he took the arrow and raw line...

kevin - bhabhi is lakshman rekha ko par mat hone dijiye ga..

purvi - thik ha ab tum jao..

(and he went purvi went inside..)

background - kutiya ko khali dekh ravan ek sadhu ke vesh mein aya..

voice - bhikhshan devi..

purvi came out with some fruits...

purvi - ye lijye..rishi were..

rocky was going to cross the line but he felt shock..

rocky - putri mein ek saptah se bhookha hu..mene kuch nahi kahaya ha..kya tum yaha akar mujhe ye de sakti ho..

purvi came and cross the line..rocky hold his hand and fruit basket fall

purvi - ahh..ahh kon ho tum

rocky - lanka pati ravan hu mein..ravan..

and he picked purvi and went purvi was shouting..

**_aftersometime kevin and abhi comeback..and saw purvi no where.._**

abhi - sita kaha lakshman..

kevin - pata nahi dhundte ha...

abhi - sita - sita..

voice - ahh..ahh..

both turned and saw a bird dieing..

abhi instantly went near him

bird - sita maiya ko vo dusht lanka pati rawan legaya ha shree ram meine unhe bachane ki bahut koshish lekin ravan ne mere parr kat diye..shama kijiye mein maiya ko bacha nahi paya..mein (and he broke down..and left the word)

abhi - nahi jataiyu tum shama ke nahi swarg patar ho mein tumhari atma ki shanti ki kamana karta hu..

soon they started moving..

**_background. - dono ne milkar sita ko khojna arambh kiya raste mein unhe pawan putr hanuman mila..shree ram ne toh unhe pehchanliya parantu..hanuman unhe pehchane ke liye bes badal kar ae.._**

**_backstage.._**

monty - guys socho kuch kese kharab kare..

(he turned and saw no one )

monty - yeh log kaha gae..soon he felt a blow on his head and he fall down..

_**on** **stage**.._

_abui and kevin came from another side..a person in dress of rishi came...both meet and greeted each other.._

man - apkon ha manyvarr..or is ghane jungel mein kya kar rahe ha..

abhi - hanuman mein ram hu ye ha lakshman..

daya changed in hanuman..he bend down

daya - shama kijiye ga prabhu apko jan nahi paya mein..

abhi made daya stand and both hig each other..

voice - bol siya pati ram chandr ki

all - jai..

voice - pawan putr hanuman ki.

all - jai..

voice - band karo ye natak..

soon the goons wearing mask jump on stage with gun..

abhi (in daya's ear ) - yarr ye ramayan ke konse kand mein ha..

daya - pata nahi yarr..

kevin - mujhe kuch garbhar lagrahi ha..

daya - guys character mein raho character mat chodo..

kevin (to goons ) - app bhi vanar toli ka hissa ha..

goon - ae chup vanar hoga ..tu..

abhi - toh kya app ravan ki toli ha..

goon 2 - zuban sambhal apni..

daya - oh ab samjha prabhu ye toh..ravan ki hi sena ha..

kevin (in abhi 's ear ) - kya purane samy mein bandooke thi..

abhi (irritated ) - uss janam mein toh tera baap bhi paida nahi hua hoga toh mein kya swarg se tapka hu..jo har yug mein ho..

daya - fir bhi prabhu apko is shastr ki jankari hagi hi..

abhi - prabhu..?

kevin - shastr..?

daya - rukiye mein pata karta hu..(to goon ) manyewar ye ye konsa shatr ha..

goon shoot the gun upwards..the spot light falles from up towards on the goon..all shocked..

goon 1 - ae uthao ise...

goon 2 - boss ye toh gaya..

goon 3 - lekin yeh toh yehi leta ha..

goon 2 - bewakoof gaya matlab mar gaya..

voice - abhijeet , daya , kevin..

trio turned and saw mansi ,nishi and purvi tired and goons were around them..

dsp took out the gun..

goon 2 - gun neeche dsp sahab nahi toh ye ladkiya mari jae gi..

abhi - chod de unhe...

goon 1 - chup..(to goon 5 ) ae sabki bandooke or phone le le..

daya - ye sahi nahi ha mitr..

kevin - abe yarr ek character mein ata nahi dusra jata nahi..

goon 1 - ae chup..


	11. ch 10

abhi 's ira - thanku and here is ur update :)

Rita - first of all thanku so much rita apne review kiya or mujhe acha laga ki readers ko ye pasand aa raha ha.. :)

guest - thanks for sharing ur knowledge actually mein congused thi 3 or 2 promises mein kyuki jab mein chapter likhne ke liye in sab topics ke liye dekha toh kaiyo mein 3 the kai yo mein 2 so i was confuse..now i will remember this or ram lakshman pashuram snvad hindi ki i think shitij ya kritika mein tha mene padha tha but mene add isi liye nahi kiya kyuki chapter boring or lamba hojata isi liye :)

abhi - thanku for ur beautiful review :)

gautam - here is ur update :)

dhanu - i am happy ki apka sad mood happy mein badal diya chapter ne :)

shweta - mana pade ga..apko kafi achi guess kiya and apki guessing right ha :)

**now enjoy..**

goon 2 - dusro ko bhi lao..

goons bring monty gang also..

abhi - monty ye..

monty - abhijeet ye khidki se ghuse ha..inhone ne hum par bhi waar kiya

goon - sabhi cono mein fall jao..(to dsp ) tu commisioner ko kehkar jagga ko chudwa..

dsp (shock ) - kahi tum wo atankwadi ki baat toh nahi kar rahe..

goon - ha use hi..

dcp - hum usse nahi chod sakte wo bahut khatarnak ha..

goon point abhi's forehead..

goon - toh mar du kya ise..

**_there where 7 goons in auditorium_**

daya (angrily ) - ae mere bhai se panga na le vo abhi shant ha islea kuch nahi kar raha..

abhi - daya..shant..

goon loaded his gun ..

goon - ae tu call karta ha ki nahi..

dsp - nahi mein karta hu..call

dcp - sir..

dsp - dcp shant

dsp dialled a call...

dsp - hello sir mujhe jagga ..

goon snatched the phone...

goon - ae jagga ko foren LK college lekar aa..nahi toh dcp , dsp or bacho ki lashe mile gi.or ha mujhe jaaga 1 ghante mein chahiye or agar ek ghante mein na mila toh yaha blast hoga.(all were shocked and he cut the call )..

goon 2 - chonk gae dsp..humne yaha ek boom already fit kardiya ha..waha dekho..

(all looked a bomb was attached with a girl..whose hands and mouth were tired )

acp , dr.salukhe ,abhi, daya and rocky ,monty were standing together..

acp - ab kya kare agar wo jagga chut gaya toh najane kitni jane le ga..

abhi - sir esa mere rehte nahi hoga..(to rocky ) rocky , monty kya hum thode samy ke liye dost ban sakte ha..

daya - tumhare dimag mein kya khicdi paki ha..

abhi - kichdi nahi pulao bana ha..

rocky (irritated ) - toh ab vo pulao bahar lao..chup chap.. or sab mein banto

abhi - rocky do gunday humare side mein ha hume kisi tarha..silent killing ke zariye..dono ko marna hoga..or fir...monty or daya unke kapde dale ge..

rocky - nice idea dude..hume un sab ko yaha bulana ha..sirf undono..ko kyuki baki kone mein khade ha..

abhi - jesa mein kehta hu vese karna..

abhi (to goon 1 and 2 ) - piss..piss..(goon look at him..abhi indicated to came here goon look at each other and came near them before they speak..daya and monty hold there neck and twisted..)

**_dcp side.._**

dcp.- sir ye apne kya kiya jagga ko chudwa diya..

dsp - dcp mein itna pagal nahi hu..mene call toh kiya lekin commissioner ko nahi..senior inspector ashfaq ali..ko..

dcp - vo kon ha..

dsp - crime badh jane ke karan hume ek nai secret team banani padi cif...crime investigation force..isme ek se badkar ek officer ha..

**_on other side.._**

in a van

man - ali sir hume kisi tarha andar jana hogah

ali - mein or ajay parking se andar jate ha tum log backup ke liye ready raho..

hanuman - nahi sir andar mein jauga..

ali - pagal mat bano andar khatra ha...

hanuman - nahi sir mein sambhal lu ga backup ke liye app ha..

ali - dekho hanuman tumhe bitiya ki kasam..

hanuman - sir app

ali - thats final..

and he went

zak - hanuman sir app AK47 ko kabhi nahi jhel sekte..

hanuman - zak..

**_inside.._**

**_dcp , girls , dsp , daya, acp, abhi , dr.s , rocky, kevin , month were standing together_**...

daya - abhijeet mene or monty ne bhes badal liya ha

abhi - hmm

monty - ab kya kare..

abhi - abhi tum sab par nazar rakho (to daya ) daya tum bahar jao or dekho kitne admi ha...tab tak mein inka dhyan rakhta hu..ye kisi ko nuksan na pahunchae

daya - thik ha boss..(and he went )

dcp - ab kya kare

abhi (to kevin ) - kehta tha na mein cid nikamo ki toli ha kya din agae ha dekha dcp ko puchna pad rahe..ek college ke bache se

dcp (angrily pointing finger ) - ae tum kuch zayada bol rahe ho

abhi - abe chup..

dcp down his finger dsp , acp and dr.s hide there laughter..

dr.s - boss ye banda cid mein zarur ana chaiye is gande ki khal se ladne ke liye..

acp - sahi kaha

mansi - (to abhi )ladna band karo..or socho kese in gundo ka dhyan batae ..

**_from another side.._**

**_ali and ajay..enter..hidingly in goons cloth and started killing silently.._**

in auditorium

goon started looking and there..

goon - (to monty )ae vo admi kaha ha..jo tere sath khada tha..

monty -vo ..vo

goon - jaldi bolo..(monty was silent ) bolta kyubnahi bol..

abhi (irritated ) - areh uski maa ka..

purvi -(angrily ) abhijeet..

abhi - areh gali nahi de raha hu puri baat toh sunlo..(to goon ) mein keh raha tha uski maa ka phone aaya tha..isi liye vo chale gaya..(to purvi ) puri baat sunti nahi or ladne lag jati ho..

purvi - mein ladti hu..

abhi - ha tum..or vese bhi ladkiyo ko ladne ke ilawa ata hi kya..

nishi (angrily ) - what do u mean ..ulta ladke ese ha jo har baat par ladte ha..

abhi - esi baat ha toh abhi puchwa deta hu (to goon ) bhai sahab app hi bataiye kon ladta or zayda demand karta ha..ladka ya ladki

goon - (tearly )mein kese batau meri koi gf bhi nahi ha..or nahi biwi

abhi - sorry bhai sahab wese app lucky ha koi ladne wala nahi ha..isi liye app humara dukh nahi samajh sakte..app jaiye have a happy bachelor life

purvi - tum kuch zayda hi nahi bol rahe..

voice - chup..

(all turned and saw goon 2..)

abhi - (angrily )tu chup (to purvi ) tune kya kaha mein zayda bolta hu or areh tum jo..itna faltu boti ho uska kya..areh news channel par jo debate hoti ha na..usme bhi itna koi nahi bolta hoga jitna tum bolti ho..

purvi - acha..esi baat ha..

abhi - ji ha or sirf yehi nahu tumhari ye bak bak sunkar dil karta ha ki **(he hold the goon 5 standing his side..from neck )**

abhi - ki tumhe ese pakdu ese phenku**..(and he throw the goon 4 on floor )** or ese lat maru..

**(and he kicked the goon..)**

dr.s - yarr boss ye toh ye natak hi kafi ha..inhone toh do minute mein hi gundo ko...upar pahuncha diya..

**_abhivi continue there drama.._**

purvi - acha toh esi baat ha toh mera bhi dil karta ha ki..mein bhi tumhe ese pakdu or ese maru..

**_(she did same and throw the goon )_**

**_soon a goon shoot the gun upwards.._**

goon 2 - band karo ye drama

**_goon 2 Nd goon 3 help the goon 6 and 5 to make them sit aside as they were unconssious _****_suddenly goon 3 saw somthing_**

goon 3- ek minute..

he came near the monty who was goon dressed up..and asided..and shock

goon 4 - ye toh hari ha..boss vo hi ...

goon 2 put gun on monty..

goon 2 - ae mera admi kaha ha...

goon 1 - pehle iska nakab utaro..or dekho ye kon

goon 2 open the mask of monty..

goon 3 - yeh toh bacha ha..

goon 2 - bata humare sathi kaha ha..bata...

voice - ek minute mein bata hu vo kaha ha..


	12. ch 11

mansi - chalo ajj mein apne bare mein bata deti hu..mera naam krishma soni ha.. i am from ludhiana punjab..mujhe travelling ka shonk ha ..mythology se related books pasand ha or places bhi mene around uttrakhand or himachal toh ghoom hi liya ha..mera dream hi yeh ha ki mein pura india travell karu.. app apne bare mein bhi batiye kuch ?

lucky - thanku for the review ye raha apka update :)

dhanu - thanku dear for review i like that u love the chapter..:)

emaan - thanks for the review here is ur update :)

abhii - thanku for review here is ur update :)

gautam - thanks for the review here is ur update :)

shweta - thanks for review really yarr kafi shrap mind ha apka ab ane wale chapter mein bhi kuch guss kijiye hint ha..ankit ae ga or tamasha karega :)..

**_guys plz iss chapter ko bhi apna pyar de missing abhi'ira, love cid , rita , adya 's review..._**

abhi came between the goon and monty

abhi - hey dude use kya puchrahe ho...mane kiya ha use.

goon hold the collar of abhijeet..

kevin - ae chod de use..

mansi - hey bhagwaan bacha lena..

dcp - ab abhijjet ko toh bhagwaan bhi nahi bacha sakta

nishi - hum abhijeet ko nahi gunday ko bachane ki baat kar rahe ha..

purvi - kyuki abhijeet abhi shant isi liye ye gunda kuch bhi bol raha ha..

**_abhi side_**goon - oh toh tu ese nahi batae ga..

abhi - ek hi shart par batau ga...yaha par jitne bhi gunday ha vo bhi mere piche - piche ae..

goon - kafi chalak samjhte ho tum..

abhi - chalak mein nahi app ghanchakr ha..areh app hi bhool gae ki bahar apke admi khade ha toh ye jae ge kese..

goon2 - boss iski baat mein dum ha..

goon - thik ha chalo iske sath..

acp - hey tum log esa nahi kar sakte..chordo ise...

goon - chup (to goon 2 ) chalo iske sath..

dsp dialled hurredly to hanuman to indicate that there is a problem..other side. abhi indicated somthing to kevin who understand..

**_other_****_ side.._**

two masked person saw a person in mask killing his gang..

man 1 - sir ye toh apni hi gang ko mita raha ha ..

ali - sahi kaha ajay..chalo pata karte ha..

and they hide back behind the pillar..man pulled out his mask..

man - uff sare mar gae...

ali (shocked ) - hanuman..

daya turned and saw them

daya - abhijeet..

ali and ajay came near him

ali and daya - tum yaha kya kar rahe ho..

ali and daya - kamal ki baat ha mein tumhe waha chod kar aya hu or tum yaha ghumm rahe ho..

ajay - ek minute sir app dono mein se ek bolo...

daya - abhijeet tumne ye mustach kab lagawai..

ali - kamal ko baat kar rahe ho miya..yeh sawal toh mujhe karna chahiye..ki tumne ye clean shave kab karvai..

daya - miya ? ye miya kon ha ?

ali - hanuman kya bol rahe ho..

daya - abhijeet tum kya bol rahe ho or mana ki ramayan mein kirdar hanuman ka tha iska matlab ye nahi ki tum mujhe is naam se bahar bhi bulao...

ajay - sir apka naam hanuman ha toh ali sir yehi keh kar ge na..

daya - dekho pehle toh ye sir kehna band karo mein daya hu..or ye ali kon ha..?

**_on other side.._**

abhi took goon towards the ground suddenly he stop..

goon - ae bata humara sathi kaha..

abhi - sorry mein bhool gaya..kaha ha vo..

goon 2 hold abhi's mouth..and pointed gun towards him..

goon 2 - bol chup chap kaha hai wo..

but suddenly abhi hold the goon 2 hand in which gun was there he hold it and twisted it..goons arm break..abhi hold the neck and twisted it..soon the goon 2 was on floor..

soon the goons standing on play ground..came around abhi..goon 1 and other made a circle around them..and pointed the gun..

goon 1 - kuch zayada hi udh rahe ho..

soon a bike came jumping from the wall...

and landed between yhe abhi and goons..the biker rolled the bike..goons step back..

biker - ali sir jaldi bethi ye..

abhi sat back the biker..the college also came..

mansi - abhi ye pakdo..abhi jumped from the bike and catch the bow as he was still in the role play dress having arrows wuth him..

abhi - inse toh mein marne se raha lekin gun toh chudwa sakta hu

hanuman - sir jo karna ha jaldi kijiye...

abhi - daya bike ghumao unki taraf..

hanuman rolled the bike..an now goons were face to face..abhi start shooting with arrow ..the goons guns were falling down ..

hanuman - sir is kaam nahi chale ga ye lijiye..(hanuman gave the gun to abhi..)

abhi started shooting the bullets..

soon all goons were down...hanuman stop the bike..both got down

abhi - thanks dude..

hanuman - sir app zak ki bhasha kyu bol rahe ha..

abhi - daya kya bol raha ha tu..

hanuman - sir app kya bol rahe ha..mein daya nahi hanuman..hu...

abhi slappes his head..

abhi - hey bhagwan daya character se bahar aa..

hanuman - sir app ye kya bol rahe ha..

acp nishi mansi and purvi came on the spot..

voice - hanuman..

all turned and shock to see abhi daya again not only them second abhi daya jodi also shocked..all stand facing towards there duplicates..

abhi / ali / daya / hanuman - tum kon ho..?

abhi / ali / daya / hanuman - iski toh awaz bhi meri jesi ha kahi koi shesha toh nahi..

mansi - oh god..ye kya..ho raha ha

all turned

purvi - 2 - 2 abhi ...

nishi - 2-2 daya

purvi look at each other

purvi / nishi - humare wale kon ha..?

ali - iss situation par mujhe ek shayri yaad agai..agar pasand ae toh wah wah kijiye ga..ki manzil mile ge bhatak kar hi sahi

abhi - wah wah

ali - manzil mile ge bhatak kar hi sahi gumrah toh vo ha jo ghar se nikle hi nahi..

all - wah wah..wah..

abhi - mujhe bhi ek kavita yaad agai gaur farmaiye ga..ki ae zindagi tuhi bata tu itni ulajhti ha kyu mujh se ?? kya hui ha koi khata mujh se ya tune dosti ki ha mere dushmano se..

all - wah wah wah..

kevin (crying ) - kaviyo mehfil baad mein jama lena..pehle adar bomb dekhlo nahi toh pura ka pura college..blast hojae ga..

daya - oh shit use toh bhool hi gae..

all started going..but ali stop all

ali - dekhiye sab bahar rukiye mein abhijeet , daya or hanuman dekhte ha use..

and he went..

**_in auditorium_**

daya patted girls cheeck as she was unconscious

daya - priya ankhe kholo..

abhi - daya bomb diffuse kardete ha..

ali , hanuman and abhi started diffusing bomb..suddenly daya's eyes fall under the stage..he went hidingly there..he took out the suitcase..and open..

daya - my god ye toh chemical bomb ha..

daya looked trio who were trying to diffuse the

daya - ise lekar bhagna hoga..

and he ran through the back door...

**_on other side.._**

abhi - bomb diffuse karna impossible ha inspector ali..

ali - abhijeet kuch bhi impossible..nahi ha koshish karo..

abhi - yeh kya ha..


	13. ch 12

**_mansi - davarika najika sahera ...mane gujrata thi prem che shanskriti, nritya , khoraka , sthal hum te prema...mene gujrata jovani iccha che tame instra para cho ?_**

**_lucky - here is ur update thanks for review :)_**

**_dhanu - thanku so much yarr..mujhe acha laga ki ye chapter or story itni achi lag rahi ha :)_**

**_guest - don't mind your answer is wrong keep reviewing and reading :)_**

**_shweta - adha thik tha adha galat keeo reviewing and thanks for reviewing :)_**

**_emaan - thanks for review here is ur update :)_**

**_adya - its ok didi app apne exam par concentrate kariye lekin jese hi khatam ho toh app review kare gi ye promise kijiye :)_**

**_abhi ' s ira - thanku...ye raha apka update enjoy :)_**

**_abhii - thanku..for review and now enjoy :)_**..

**_thanku guys..ab mein apne apko yehi rokti hu app enjoy kariye_**

abhi went and picked up the paper..

abhi - MKS690..

hanuman - yeh toh koi code lag raha ha..

ali - bomb diffuse hogaya..

trio took the sight..soon nishi , kevinsi dsp acp salukhe dcp enter abhi looked around

abhi - ek minute daya kaha ha..

hanuman.- areh ha vo bhi humare sath tha..

kevin - lekin vo bahar toh nahi aya..

ali.- toh fir kaha gaya vo..

abhi - ek minute mein call karta hu..

(and he dialled the number daya picked )

abhi - hello daya were are u...

daya - yarr ek bomb mila tha chemical bomb ha diffuse nahi ho sakta lekar bhag raha hu..sirf 10 minute ha..

all shocked..

abhi - or tu ye bata ab bata raha ha..

daya - sorry boss lekin ye bomb agar waha phoot jata toh pura college blast hojata

ali - abhi tum kaha ho..daya

daya - mein jungle ki taraf jaa raha hu..

dr.s - daya bomb ki description batao..

daya - sir bomb ke sath ek purple chemical ka cylinder ha..or ek kye pad bhi..

dr.s - my god daya ye cylinder kisi bhi tarha tutna nahi chaiye..ya blast nahi hona chahiye nahi toh 100 km puri tabahi ho jae gi..

all shocked..

daya - ab kya karu..mein..

abhi.- daya gadi roko or bomb bahar le ao..

daya stop the car near... the hill and came out with box..kept on bonnet..

ali.- daya numbers try karo..

daya - yaha par adhe alphabets ha or adhe number..

acp - daya kuch bhi abc123 try karo kuch bhi..

daya tried that ..

daya - nahi sir nahi ho raha...

ali - ek minute abhijeet wo slip dikhao jo tumhe mili thi..

abhi gave that..

ali - daya MKS 690 type karo..

daya - sir MKS yaha nahi ha..yaha A to I hi ha..or alag se O ha..

dsp - my god abb kya kare..

daya - abhi..

abhi - ha..daya..

daya - dar lag raha ha..yarr..

abhi's gang shocked...

kevin - daya tu dar raha ha..

abhi - daya shant hoja..

daya - nahi boss sirf 50 sec ha..i am sorry boss mera sath bus yehi tak tha..

nishi - daya plz esa mat kaho..

purvi - ha daya koshish karo..

mansi - abhi kuch karo..

abhi was silently looking at the paper..

abhi - daya meri baat dhyan se suno kya tumhe mujh par vishvas ha..

daya - meri zindagi dokha dede gi lekin tum naahi..

abhi - toh jab tak mein hu tab tak tujhe kuch nahi ho sakta ab jo mein kehta hu vo likho..14..

(daya started typing )

abhi - 11..

daya write that

abhi - 17...FIO

after sometime..

daya - yesssssss...wohoooo...

all took a deep sight..abhi kneeled down...his gang hug him happily.

daya - wah boss kya dimag paya ha tumne..great yarr..

suddenly zak enter..

zak - hanuman sir..

but he stop seeing the scenerio..

zak - do - do AK 47

ali - zak..

zak came near and looked at a

purvi..who were confused..

zak - wow looking beautiful meenu..lets have a date tonight..

abhi came in between..

abhi - oe zuban smbhal apni..samjha..

zak - ali sir ap itne modren style mein..no..no..

ali - zak hum idhar ha..

zak turned and saw ali..

voice - hey guys finally mission complete..

all turned and saw daya..

zak - hanuman sir..yaha toh fir yaha kon oh god mein pagal hojau ga.

hanuman - ek minute zak hum samjha te ha..yeh jinhe tum ali sir samjh rahe ho vo abhijeet ha or jise tum hanuman samjh rahe ho wo ha daya..or ye meenakshi nahi purvi ha..

zak - woho double role ...wese jodi toh kafi achi ha dono ki..

ali - miya ye ali or hanuman ki jodi ha..

hanuman - jiski gardan pakdi humne fir na chodi ha..

abhi -or yeh bhi abhijeet daya ki jodi ha ...

daya - jisne bhi todne ki koshish ki uski gardan mudhi ha..

all laugh..on that..

dsp - ab hum chalte..great work once again abhijeet daya

duo - thanku sir..

ali - miya moka mila toh phirse milege..khaskar tumse daya..

hanuman - lekin mein abhijeet se milu ga..tum kafi ache lage mujhe..

ali - miya itne samjh dar ho tum dono..or bahadur bhi force kyu nahi join kyu nahi...

abhi.- areh nahi bhai jaha hum ha wahi thik ha..

daya - or daya bhi abhi ke sath hi thik ha..

zak - sir chale ab..shambu dada wait kar rahe ha..

hanuman - ha chalo..

and soon the went..

and the college get over after so munch hungama..

**_in ground_**

duo were coming outside..suddenly a car stop duo were shock..

daya - dad..

ankit got down from the car with angry face...and he went near abhijeet and glare them...suddenky he gave a hard slap on his face..all college gather there..acp and dr.s..also

daya (shock ) - dad app..

but he stop as ankit stop him showing his hand...

ankit (to abhi ) - teri himat kese hui mere bete ko bomb akele lekar bhej ne ki...jis thali mein khata ha usi mein cheed karta ha..

daya - dad ye galat ha...vo bomb mein lekar gaya tha chup- chap bina kisi ko batae...

ankit - chup karo tum..har baar ise bachate rehte ho lekin ab nahi...

principal - ek minute mr.ankit app ye family matter ghar par suljaiye college mein hungama mat kariye..

ankit - nahi mr.ajay ab mein ye musibat ghar nahi lekar jau..ga ajj se ye hostel mein rahe ga..mein nahi chahta ki iss namak haram ke karan..mera beta kisi musibaat mein padiye...

and he started dragging daya..

voice - ek minute (ankit turned it was abhi who came near them)

abhi - ek minute ruk jaiye mr.ankit jate jate mer jawab toh sun jaiye...mein janta hu ki ajj ka humla mujhe marne ke liye tha..sirf..(all shocked to herd that )...

abhi - appka badla mujhse ha mr.ankit kyuki mene apka dhanda band karwaya..lekin ek baat sunlijiye...hum dono ki dushmani mein mere daya ko agar koi kharoch bhi ai toh tujhe nahi chodu ga..ise dhamik samjh ya warning..

ankit - apne baap se zuban ladata ha..

abhi - baap se nahi apne maa ke qatil se ...or ek din mein ye sabit karke rahu ga..

and he went...


	14. ch 13

**_mansi - hum google baba no upyoga karam chum jeti tame mari sathe vadhu paricita thao ane pachino javaba te daya che, te daya bhabhie purvi sathe mulakata kari hati.._**

lucky - here is ur update thanks for review :)

.

dhanu - thanku so much yarr.. :)

shweta - use thoda toh shock lage ga jab pata lage ga..acha ab ane wale twist bare mein thoda andaza lagao :)

emaan - thanks for review here is ur update :)

**_abhii_** \- **_thanku for the review abhii :)_**

**_gautam - thaku gautam here is ur update :)_**

**_guys mere mind ek or story chal rahi ha horror bhi hoga the topic will be CID vs abhijeet...so ek baad rose puri hojae fir mein vo shuru karu gi.._**

**_now enjoy guys plz review karna mat bhuliye ga :)_**

in cabin

acp.- ye sab kya tha mr.ajay..

ajay - acp sahab mein kuch zayada nahi keh sakta bus itna bata sakta hu..ki abhijeet mr.ankit ka beta nahi ha..bus..

(acp think somthing )

acp - ek kaam kijiye mr.ajay..mera intezamm bhi hostel mein kardijiye..

ajay (shocked ) - app..

acp - ji lekin abhijeet se pehle..or ha app abhijeet ko bhi mere room shift kardijiye ga..

ajay - thik ha acp sahab jese apko acha lage wese hi kare ge..

**_in hostel.._**abhi was moving with a lady warden..

warden - yeh tera room ha samjha kya..agar koi sharart ki toh ek lagau gi..or ha mere sath kuch bhi karne ke koshish ki na toh..

abhi joining his hand ..

abhi - ok ok..

(and she went )

abhi - kabhi kabar ye warden mujhe monty ki behen lagti ha wazan bhi us jesa...akal bhi or shakal ki..

he turned towards..the room..

abhi - uff chal abhi...(nd he knock the door..)

acp open the door..abhi was shocked..

abhi - oh sorry lagta ha mein galat room mein agaya ...

and he started moving..

acp - ek minute ..yeh tumhara hi room ha abhijeet..ajao..

abhi - mera..

acp - ha baki kamre khali nahi ha toh tum mere sath raho ge..

abhi (pov) - mar gaya ab pata nahi meri shaitani ki kya complaint kare ge..

abhi - ji..

both went inside..it was a room...having a study table , shelf..alhmira..and 2 small beds..and a washroom abhi enter inside..acp hold his suitcase..abhi brought the bag..inside..kept on the bed and started unpacking ...it..acp also think to help him

he kept suitcase abhi turned..to kept the books on table..he shocked acp was unpacking his bag..

abhi (shocked ) - nahi sir...

but it was to late..a punch of boxing glove came on acp's face..abhi closed his eyes..

abhi (pov) - daya tune marva diya..

acp - abhijeet..

abhi ran near him..and picked him up..

abhi - s..s..sorry sir..

a photograph fall on the floor..acp picked..it was of daya showing his tounge..

acp - oh toh in sahab ki sharart ha..

abhi - sorry sir actually is bag ko koi or touch na kare mere ilawa isi liye daya ne ye..

acp.- its ok..

abhi made acp stand..

acp - mein bandage lagaa ata hu...

abhi nodded..acp went inside washroom..

abhi - yeh daya mar khae ga..kisi din..

he turned the and collied with that he got irritated and push it aside..and started unpacking it..

soon acp came out.. from washroom saw some books..

acp.- tumhe inhe padte bhi ho ya sirf show ke liye ha..

abhi - sirf show ke liye ha mujhe padna pasand nahi ha..

acp - hmm... vese agar tum bura na mano toh ek baat puchu

abhi- puchiye..

acp - tumhe apne baap se esi baat nahi karni chaiye thi..

abhi - baap nahi ha vo mera meri maa ka qatil ha..

acp - lekin tumhari maa toh zinda ha

abhi - vo humari maa nahi ha..

acp - humari..?

abhi - ha daya unka beta nahi mera saga bhai ha vo..(and he narrated all things )..

abhi - unhon gundo se bhag rahe the hum...unhone humari maa ko mardiya daya kafi chota tha us time..or mr.ankit bahar the..kahi mahino se..maa ne unse jooth kaha ki daya unka beta ha..

acp - lekin vo tumse itni nafrat kyu karte ha or tumhe unhe qatil kyu kehte ho..

abhi looked at acp..

abhi - vo ek qatil ha toh qatil hi kahu ga..mujhe pata ha unhone meri maa ko mara ha kyuki unke pass ek school bag tha jo mera tha...ek din unhone us bag diary dekhli jisme mera naam tha..vo mujhe marna chahte the...jab maa ko ye pata laga unhone hostel bhej diya or ab college ki study karne ke liye wapiss agaya..

soon they herd knock on the window..

voice - khidki kholo yarr abhi..

abhi went and..open the window..and gave hand..acp shocked it was purvi..

purvi - kya yarr itna..(but she stop seeing acp )..

voice - oe hello mujhe bhi upar kheecho..

(abhi gave hand ..acp shocked to see mansi..)

mansi - tumhare karan phirse jooth bolkar ai hu..

abhi - toh mene kaha tha..

mansi - ach toh khud..(but she shock to see acp )..

mansi - sh...sh..shrikant sir..

voice - abhi yarr kheech upar..

abhi gave hand to nishi also..she came up...but stop seeing acp..all come back from shocked when they herd..

voice - oe mera kandha toot jaega is mote ko bhi kheecho..

mansi - abhijeet daya ko upar kheecho nahi toh beechara kevin pis jae ga..

abhi looked down..daya was standing on kevin shoulder..abhi gave hand to daya and pulled him up..daya 's hands slip he directly fall on abhi ..

abhi - abe uth gande nahi toh mein uth jauga..

daya - sorry abhi..

daya stood up..nishi and purvi supported abhi..

daya (to.mansi ) - tum kuch zayda hi kevin ke chamchi..nahi ban rahe..

mansi - dekho..

voice - areh ladna band karo..pehle mujhe upar keecho..

daya gave hand to kevin..kevin came up and looke downside..he throw a rope..

kevin - liye bhai sahab isme bandh dijiye..

deliver boy tired the order on the rope..kevin pulled up..kevin turn

kevin - guys pizza aa..

(but he stop seeing acp..and all were standing with the down head..he gulped the fear)

daya (in chewing tone ) - tujhe yehi room mila tha kya..

abhi - yarr meine nahi choss kiya hostel ke malik ne diya ha..or kaha ha sirf yehi ha..

mansi - yarr kam se kam iss teacher ke samne meri izzat rehne de dete lekin nahi kachra kar diya..

kevin - yarr ab in pizza ka kya karu mere toh paise barbad gae..

abhivi dayanishi and mansi -(angrily ) tu thus le..


	15. ch 14

**_guest - os daya sir ke upar bhi hoga usme hanuman vs daya bhi hoga..unke kai relatives bhi honge kyu story supernatural ha :D_**

**_abhi's ira - yeh sirf 1 chapter mein tha sorry yaar apki hope tod di . lekin is chaoter mein bhi ek twist dala ha :D_**

**_mansi - nahi vo story in sab se alag ha :D_**

**_learning pen - thanku didi apka itno dino bad review padh ke maza aya didi agar ap_** **_the mystyrious princess ko janti ha personally toh plz unse request kijye ki ye dil kya kare ga next update de de plz :D_**

**_dhanu - bus yarr...kya kare kabhi ghamand nahi kiya anyways jokes apart..thanks for reviewing dhanu :D_**

**_shweta - tab dekhna kya twist hota ha : D_**

**_now guys enjoy the chappy bye_**

there was silence in the room every jodi was standing in line..with head down..acp was moving to and fro..like gabar

daya - yarr ye toh gabar singh...lag rahe ha sholay..ke.

abhi - chup kar ja agar inhe sungaya toh ye gabar hume thakur bana de ga..

kevin - yaar phir mein pizza kese khau ga..

all glare at him like they will eat him raw..kevin gulped..the fear..down slience gathered again in the room

acp - kiska idea tha..ye..

abhi pointed at purvi..purvi pointed at nishi ,nishi pointed at daya , daya pointed at kevin , kevin pointed at mansi..and mansi pointed at..

acp (to masi ) - waha koi bhi nahi ha...

all looked at mansi who was pointing out...

mansi - vo..vo..hai na..aditya bahar ha.

acp - jooth...

daya - nahi sir sachme..aditya ka plan tha (to abhi ) yarr use warden ne pakad liya..

abhi - (shocked ) kya !!

nishi - ab toh wo gaya..

all laughed..acp was confused..

**_outside.._**

aditya was sitting on the chair with crying face..warden was seeing him with smile..

warden - app kafi ache ha meri ek awaj par ruk gae..

adi - (crying tone ) ek awaz par nahi ek dahad par..

warden - apne kuch kaha ji..

adi - apne kuch suna..

warden nodded no in shy...

adi - toh mene kuch nahi kaha..behen..

warden instantly holded..his arm..adi was trying to get away..

warden - bhen nahi ji..sweety boliye na..plz..

adi (pov) - kaha phasa diya yarro..

**_in the room.._**acp - sharam ani chaihiye..tum logo ko maa - baap se jooth bolkar ate hi..

purvi - sorry sir..lekin abhi humara dost ha hum usse door nahi reh sakte..jaha abhi waha purvi..

daya - or abhi ke sath daya na ho impossible..

nishi - daya ke sath nishi always there..

kevin - or inlogo ko sambhalne ke liye..kevin and mansi are always there...

abhi - kya yarr itna pyarr karte ho emotional kar diya..

daya - pyar nahi karza ha tumhara wahi chuka rahe ha...

kevin - ha itna..enjoy karvate ho toh humara bhi kuch farz banta ha..

acp smile..he remember his and dr.s friendship..

acp (smile ) - thik ha karo enjoy..

abhi - sir app bhi join kariye

acp - nahi bacho..tum log enjoy karo mein bahar jata hu..

kevin - sir kal mera birthday ha..or mene ek party ke kiye ek hall book karwaya ha..or apka nature mujhe bahut acha laga ..kya app bhi ae ge kal..mujhe bahut acha lage ga..or bhi log aa rahe ha..

acp - thik ha ajau ga..

(and he went )

**_in garden.._**

acp sat on bench in front of his phone..he was in vedio call

dr.s - bade dhany bhaag humare. ki apne hume yaad kiya

acp laugh on his friend naughtanki..

dr.s - wese ab toh karan bata do..

acp - kuch nahi yarr ajj bus abhijeet daya or sab yarr ko dekh kar teri yaad aagai..

dr.s - kyu kya kiya unhone..

acp narrated every thing..

acp - bichare ese dar gae ki pucho mat..

dr.s - bilkul tum par gae ha pradyuman..

acp - salukhe ye log vo nahi ha..vo log mar gae the...

dr.s - boss yeh tumne dimag se mana ha dil se nahi

after some talk both bid bye..acp went...

**_inside room.._**

**acp enter in shocked to see every one sleeping on a single bed..abhi was in mid daya was at side sleeping keeping his head on his shoulder purvi 's head was leing in abhi's lap..nishi was in daya's lap..kevin was sleeping on abhi's another shoulder..and mansi was sleeping in his lap..**

acp (smile ) - inki dosti kafi lambi jae gi..

**_next day _**

in a godown

nek - tumhare is dost ke bete ne sab plan pani pher diya legaya sabhi ko rat ko abhijeet ke pass..

ankit - mar dalo use ...kyuki mein pehle bhi keh chuka hu jo raste mein ae khatam kardo usse..

nek - ajj raat ek party ha..us mein sab jaa rahe ha abhijeet or uski gang bhi..

ankit - ajj raat shuru kardo vo jung

**_in nigh club_**

**_in hall_**

abhi was in white shrit and black basket..and purvi was in red frock of knee leght

abhi gang cheers up the glass acp and salukhe were also there...they were standing little away from gang..

abhi winked purvi who shyly downed her head..abhi smilingly went from there

singer -Oh.. O.. O..

O.. O... O.. O

Look Out Look Out

The Sirens Blaring

She Dropped Me Down

I Can't Stop Staring

Oh... O..O..

**_soon abhi came on stage with a black hat.._**

abhi -Teri Nazar To Hai Farebi Oh..Oo..

**_(he pointed at purvi )_**

Tera Hua Yeh Jaan Ke Bhi

Oh..O..O.OWo..O..O..

**_abhi jump from stage and went near the purvi and hold her hand and dance with her acp was shocked.._**

She Is Burning Like A Fever And I Am A Believer

Nasha Hai Mazza

In Aankhon Ko Chodho

Adaa Mein Karoron

Chupi Hai Sharaaratein

It's Criminal...Way That Booty Going

Pop Pop Pop

It's Criminal...Way That Body Won't

Stop Stop Stop

It's Criminal...

That Shorty's Driving Me Crazy,

Like A Girl Should Be

I'm Spending All My Money On Her..

Ho Ishq Asar Kare Dinnah Dinnah

Dil Ka Asar Kare Dinnah Dinnah

Ek Nazar Kare Dinnah Dinnah

Raat Dakaeti Aah..

Ho Ishq Asar Kare Dinnah Dinnah

Dil Ka Asar Kare Dinnah Dinnah

Ek Nazar Kare Dinnah Dinnah

Raat Dakaeti Aah..

It's Criminal...

Way That Booty Going

Pop Pop Pop

**_soon adi phone rang he picked and went outside _**

purvi -Nigaaein Aate Jaate Nazaare Mere Dekhein Tham Ke,

Ho..Tham Ke..

Ujaaley Faile Mere Adayein Sheeshe Jaise

Chamke..Ho..Chamke..

Ho..

abhi -Aadhi Se Zyada Neendein

Nakhre Churaayein Baaki Bachi Joh Teri

Zulfein Udaayein Tu Hi Bata De

Kaise Khud Ko Bachayein

Ye Aankehin Teri Karein Choriyaan..

It's Criminal...

Way That Booty Going

Pop Pop Pop

It's Criminal...

Way That Body Won't

Stop Stop Stop

Ho Ishq Asar Kare Dinnah Dinnah

Dil Ka Asar Kare Dinnah Dinnah

Ek Nazar Kare Dinnah Dinnah

Raat Dakaeti Aah..

HoIshq Asar Kare Dinnah Dinnah

Dil Ka Asar Kare Dinnah Dinnah

Ek Nazar Kare Dinnah Dinnah

Raat Dakaeti Aah..

Chori Chori Seene Se Saansein

Chori Chori Le Gayi Chura Ke

Chori Chori Khwaabon Mein Aake

She Got Me Loosing My Mind

purvi- Chori Chori Aankhon Mein Aake

Chori Chori Khwaabon Mein Jaake

Chori Chori Tumhein Chura Ke

She Got Me Loosing.. My Mind

**_soon daya pulled nishi _**

daya -Look That Look That

The Sirens Blaring

She Dropped Me Down

I Can't Stop Staring

Oh... O..O..

This Girl Is Just So Criminal..

Teri Nazar To Hai Farebi Oh..Oo..

Tera Hua Yeh Jaan Ke Bhi

Oh..O..O.O Wo..O..O..

abhi -Just Might Be A Criminal

She Burning Like A Fever

And I Am A Believer

daya -Nasha Hai Mazza

In Aankhon Ko Chodho

Adaa Mein Karoron

Chupi Hai Sharaaratein

It's Criminal...

Way That Booty Going

Pop Pop Pop

It's Criminal

Way That Body Won't

Stop Stop Stop

It's Criminal

That Shorty's Driving Me Crazy,

Sexy Like A Girl Should Be

It's Criminal, My Money On Her...

Ho

Ishq Asar Kare Dinnah Dinnah

Dil Asar Jur Kare Dinnah Dinnah

Ek Nazar Kare Dinnah Dinnah

Raat Dakaeti Aah..

**_dr.s - yarr dcp ka shak toh sahi nikla ab hum kya kare ?_**

**_on other side.._**

adi was lying in pool of blood ...

ankit - ise kal college ki chat se

nek - lekin agar iski lash milgai toh cid kisi tarha tum tak pahunch jae gi

ankit - pahunche gi toh tab na jab mere khilaf koi saboot mile ga

nek - matlab..

ankit - abhijeet ke khilaf saboot plant kardo..or fir dekhte ha ki ye abhidaya kese toot te ha

**_at night.._**

abhi enter in the room..and saw acp standing..

abhi - app abhi tak soe nahi..

acp - kuch baat karni thi tumse..

abhi - kahiye..?

acp - kya tum purvi se pyar karte ho..

abhi - ha mein usse pyar karta hu..

acp - mat karo use pyar..uske chacha tumhari jaan lene ke liye taiyar khade ha..

abhi started laughing...

abhi - toh isi liye unhone isbar ek acp ko mujhe marne ke liye bheja ha..

(acp shocked abhi removed his bread )

acp (shocked ) - tum jate the..

abhi - ap jab mujhse takrae the pehle din tab hi pata chal gaya tha..

acp - agar tum ye jante ho toh plz purvi ka peecha chod do..

abhi - mera naam abhijeet ha acp sahab ...jo kaam mujhe mana karte ha mein vo hi karta hu...or iske liye mr.nek bhi nahi rook sakte..

acp - tum galat kar rahe ho vo tumhe marr dale ga..

abhi - acp shaab ye ladai meri or mr.nek ki ha..mein nahi chata ki or bhi koi is ladhai mein ae isi liye..apke liye sahi hoga ki app yaha se chale jaiye..

acp - dekho abhijeet tum khatra mol rahe ho..

abhi - khatre se jab tak mein do do hath na karlu mujhe maza nahi ata or rahi baat..chupe hue khatre ke liye ane ki toh uske liye bhi mein humesha taiyar rehta hu..

and saying this he went inside the washroom acp was still at his place..


	16. ch 15

_**dhanu - thanku :D**_

_**emaan - thanku :D**_

_**shweta - ab hoga ek naya twist ha ha ha :D**_

_** dhara Prajapati - mein punjabi hui lekin i love gujrati language..mein bata nahi sakti isi liye thod sa try karti hu with help of google :D**_

_**mansi - ye compilment tha ki tana : D**_

_**gautam - thanku :D**_

_**lucky - thanku : D**_

_**missing other also plz plz plz review**_

abhi came out from washroom after changing and saw acp packing..

abhi - oh toh jane ki taiyar ho rahi ha..

acp looked at him

acp - dekho abhijeet tum ek ache insan ho or samjhdar bhi..or mein nahi chata ki tumhe mein arrest karu isi liye pal, mein tumse akhri barr kehta hu..ki chod do us ladki ko nahi toh vo kuch bhi kar sakte ha..

abhi - sir ek baat mene bachpan se seekhi ha pyarr usi se karo jiska hath zindagi bhar na chodo purvi apne chacha se ladh rahi ha mere liye or mein itna bhi nahi kar sakta...

acp shighted - thik ha jo tumhe lage karo..

he picked his suitcase and went

.

**_next day..._**

abhi gang enter inside..and saw a crowd..gathring...

abhi - kya bhai koi star aya ha...

daya - chalke dekhte ha..

(and they went and shock cid had came..rajat was also there they shock they were checking..adi body)

abhi - adi..

voice - sir isne mara ha adi ko isne..

abhivi , dayanishi saw that side ..rajat got up and came near abhi

rajat - abhi tum jante ho ise...

abhi - ha ye adi ha..lekin kya hua ha ise..

rajat - mar gaya ha..

purvi - what !! lekin kese

rajat - ab ye toh abhijeet hi batae ga...

abhi - ye keh kya rahe ho..rajat mein

rajat - rajat nahi sir..kaho..

abhi - thik ha sir..mene ise nahi mara..

rajat - tumhari ghadi kaha ha..

abhi checked it was not on its place

abhi - shayad bhool gaya hu..

rajat - kaha

abhi - ghar par shayad..

rajat - ghar par ya crime spot par..

(and he showed abhi's watch dipped in blood...abhi was shocked )

rajat - mr. abhijeet mein tumhe adi ke khoon mein arrest karta hu..

nishi.- rajat abhi ise nahi maar sakta..dono kafi ache dost ha

rajat - toh fir ise pucho kal kis baat par hatha pai hui thi iski or adi ki..

all shocked to herd..

daya - abhi..

abhi - ha hui thi meri ladhai parso raat ko

**_flashback_**

**_abhi - guys mein adi ko dhunde ke lata hu bichara..fasa hoga kahi.._**

**_daya - ha ha jao.._**

**_abhi went.._**

**_abhi came outside from room..and herd something.._**

**_voice - dost dost na raha pyar pyar na raha.._**

**_abhi - yeh awaz toh adi ki ha.._**

**_he looked at the corner..it was dark..he ran towards there and saw adi with bottel.._**

**_abhi - adi yeh kya kar raha ha tu.._**

**_adi looked at him..he become angry..he got up and drank a sip_**

**_adi -teri wajha se mein ajj pure college mein badnam..college ka sabse honahar student mein tha lekin tune meri zindagi barbad kardi.._**

**_he broke the bottel..and pointed his sharp point towards abhi..abhi step back_**

**_abhi - adi tumhe chad gai ha.._**

**_adi attack on the abhi hand.._**

**_abhi - adi yeh kya kar rahe ho_**

**_adi was again going to attack but abhi stop the attack and slapped him he got unconscious.._**

**_flashback out_**

abhi - or fir mein use ghar chod aya or fir agle din humari sulha hogai thi...

rajat - nahi abhi rocky ne tumhe ladte hue dekha ha..uska kehna ha ki tumne kiya ha ye

abhi - tum uski baat kar rahe ho jo humara bura chahta ha

rajat - abhijeet adalat sboot dekhta ha..or saboot bhi tumhare khilaf ha..so u are understand..

daya - ek minute rajat adi ka jagda mera sath bhi hua tha..

nishi - sir mere sath bhi..

abhi - ek minute (to rajat ) rajat tum sirf mujhe arrest evidence mere against ha..

mansi - abhijeet pagaal mat bano..

abhi turned towards the its gang..

abhi - fikar not kal ye abhijeet apsab ke sath hoga.yeh case rat tak khatam ho jae ga..kyuki tum log mere sath ho (and he winked..all understand the ishara..)

understand..bye..(he turned towards rajat and kept his one arm around his neck. )

abhi - chal yarr karwa beuro ke dashan lekin pehel hatkadi lagadena ...wo kya haina kabhi experience nahi kiya..mazza ae ga

freedy who was seeing this case was shock..

freedy - ye picnic par ja raha ha ya..beuro..

soon team took abhi..wearing handcuff before going he gave a flying kiss to purvi..

in way..

abhi was siting in middel and freedy and pankaj were sleeping on his shoulder..he looked..and then called rajat..by patting his back

rajat - kya ha (he look through the mirror abhi show his last finger )

rajat - muh mein zubaan nahi ha..

abhi - nature's call..

rajat sighted and stop the car near a pole..the area was surrounded by forest..there was a small hut were no one was there..both got down..

abhi - khol toh doh..

rajat - tum bhag jaoge..

abhi - toh fir mein kya karu...

rajat irritatedly open one cuff and tired on his hand..

rajat - ab chalo..

abhi - mooh udhar karo..

..rajat did his back..

rajat - hogaya...

abhi - no dude..

after 5 minutes..

rajat - hogaya..

(he received no answer..he turned and shock to see abhi no were..his one hand was tired with the pole..)

rajat - oh no..mein kese bhool gaya ki yeh tala todne mein mahir ha..or jodne mein bi..

soon he herd wistling sound..he turned and saw abhi..

abhi - kyu sir ji... kesa laga..

soon a bike stop..abhi sat at back..

abhi - apne acp ko boldena ki raat tak agar mein khooni ko nahi dhunda toh mein apne appko kanoon ke hawale kardu ga..or ha evidence leja raha hu...

(and they went )..

rajat - my god ab mein kya karu..sir chode ge nahi..

duo side..

daya was driving abhi was as at back

daya - wese hatkadi kese kholi..

abhi - daya darwazza todne mein mahir ha or abhi darwazza kholeneme

(both shared a laugh )..

daya - wese acha hua vo marr gaya..

abhi - ha vohi tha nahi toh hum hi mar dalte..jab dekho humari khabar dad ke pass pahuchata...gadar kahika

daya - taki dad humare tak pahuncha jae...

abhi - lekin vo ye bhool gaya ki hum bhi abhidaya ha..

**_on other side.._**

rajat came inside the beuro..soon acp also enter..

acp - ha rajat kya suspect lae ho..or mene suna ha tumne khooni ko bhi pakad liya..

rajat - vo sir..

acp - kaha ha vo suspect...

rajat - sir vo sir...suspects or evidence

acp - ha suspects or evidence..

rajay (downed his head ) - bhag gae...

acp shocked..


	17. ch 16

**_emaan - here is ur update :D_**

**_guest - bad bhi good bhi age pata chale ga kese :D_**

**_shweta - sorry yarr thoda karna pada plz adjust karlena : D_**

**_mansi - mujhe bhi abhi agar naught or intelligent ho na story mein tab maza ata ha jese ajj learning pen didi ki story mein tha jab bhi yadd karti hu uff bata nahi sakti kitna hasti hu or mujhe apka comment tana laga because mujhe zid mein mazz aa raha ha:D_**

**_gautam 1 - thanku :D_**

**_lucky - thanku :D_**

**_dhara prajapati - thanku so much really ab maza ae ga..jab kem cho se age badhu gi ek question tha saras ka matlab kya hota ha kai barr suna ha ye :D_**

**_Abhi's Ira - itna bhi bad mat fell karo kyuki uska character khud ankit batae ga :D_**

**_learning pen - thanku didi her is the update :D_**

**_now enjoy guys batana kesa laga or app kya samjhe.._**

acp shocked...

acp - kon the vo suspects..

rajat downed his head..

acp - i said kon the vo...

rajat - a..a...a..abhijeet...

acp shocked.

acp - or murder kiska hua ha

rajat - aditya ka

acp shocked..

freedy - sir abhijeet ne kaha ha ki agar raat tak khooni ko nahi dhund pae toh vo khud ko kanoon ke hawale karde ga..

**_soon dig enter.._**

dig - ye mein kya sun raha hu acp jise tum yaha iswpector bana chahte ho vo khoon karke bhag gaya..

all shocked to hear that..

acp - sir app chinta mat kijiye..unhe hum jald se jald pakad le ge..(to pankaj) phone tracking par dalo (to rajat ) bike ka number yaad ha..

rajat nodded in yes..

acp - RTO se pata karo kaha ha vo bike..

**_on other side.._**

daya stop the bike..both god down..it was home..

abhi and daya went inside..and saw gang entering..

nishi - tum log thik ho..

daya - ha hum thik ha

kevin - guys yaha koi bhi nhai ha mere mom dad bhi gae hue ha..

abhi - yehi sahi moka..

mansi - wese adi ko mara kisne

abhi - zaror ankit ne mara ha ise...

daya - mujhe lagta ha us raat hostel.mein sab ko bulna or tumhari ladai hona zaror ek natak ka hissa ha taki tum phas jao..

abhi - hmm..guys lagta ha ab yeh case hume hi solve karna hoga.

purvi - sahi kaha..

abhi - mansi ek kaam karo tumhe foresic science ki book padhi ha na..uska kuch yaad ha..

mansi - oe hello mujhe na apni tarha mat samjho..jo padti hu mujhe yaad rehta ha..

abhi joined his hand..

abhi - meri maa mein abhi ladne ke mood mein nahi hu tu mujhe bus ha ya na mein jawaab de..

mansi - ha yaad ha..

abhi - thik ha (abhi gave that watch) isme se fringer prints uthao..(to purvi ) purvi mein kuch tumhe phone number de raha hu..unpar nazar rakho track karke..(to nishi ) kisi tarha phones ko hack karo..tab tak mein or daya kahi jaa rahe ha..

kevin - mein kya kar ru..

abhi - ek kaam kar..tu tu kuch khane ko bana thik ha..

kevin - ok..

trio started moving towards the different places..but suddenly kevin stop

kevin - ek minute..

duo stop ..

kevin - mein kya banu..

duo turned ..

abhi - ek kaam kar bhindi bana..

kevin - ok

trio again turned to move but kevin again stop them...

kevin - ek minute..

abhi was getting hyper..

daya - abhi calm down..

abhi took a deep breath..both turned .

kevin - yarr bhindi..nahi ha ghar par...

abhi - toh matar paneer ha.. vo bana

kevin - ok..

bith turned ..but kevin stop..

kevin - yarr mein kiska banau. cow ka paneer...buffalo ka paneer ya soya paneer...

abhi now abhi made a crying..face..

abhi (crying tone ) - bhai tu kis desk se ha kon apne ghar teeno ka paneer rakhta ha..

kevin - vo kya hai na humare ghar doodh bhi teeno ka ata ha papa ko buffalo ka mujhe cow or mummy ko soya ka pasand ha..

abhi - (joining his hand )mere bhai ek kaam kar teeno ko mix karde khush..

kevin nodded..

daya - matar hai na..

kevin nodded duo took sighted..

kevin - lekin kharabha...

now abhi startes crying

abhi - hey bhagwaan konse janam ka badla le raha ha

daya - relax..abhi (to kevin ) tu paneer ki bhurji bana de saman ha ?

(kevin nodded ) thik ha ? (kevin nodded )

chal ab ja...

trio started moving but suddenly abhi shouted..

abhi - ek minute...

kecin / daya - ab kya hua..

abhi - daya bike ka petrol khatam ha kevin ki bike lelo..

daya nodded in disappointment they took the keys...and went

**_On other side.._**

rajat - sir RTO ko bike nahi mili..

pankaj - sir bahut chalak ha phone off ha dono ka..

acp - pankaj ek kaam karo..kevin , purvi , nishi , mansi ka phone trace karo..

pankaj - yes sir..

**_duo side.._**

**_duo enter inside..through window_**

abhi - daya dad ka room chaano..paka kuch na kuch mile ga..

daya - yarr ise iss ankit ko mere dad mat bolo mana ki khoon ka rishta ha lekin plz..

abhi smile..

abhi (pov) - shukar ha in dono ko nahi pata ki yeh dono sotele ha nahi toh vo daya ko bhi mahi chod te..or daya unhe nahi maff karta..

soon abhi found a file..he picked that..

abhi - my god ..

daya- kya hua..

abhi - daya mera shak sahi tha college mein humla or kisi ne nahi ankit ne karvaya ha ye dekhi ye hariya , shaam..or ye dekho isme unke bhi naam ha jinhone kai jagha boom blast kiye ha..

soon they herd a door opening sound..

abhi - daya bhaag

both jumo out from window and hide..it was ankit..who came in the room..duo look at each other ...and soon they went

**_acp side.._**

pankaj - sir kevin , mansi , purvi ,nishi ka phone activate hua ha...

acp - kaha ?

pankaj - malad ...

acp - thik ha chalo..

**_soon the team departed.._**

on other side..

mansi matched the finger prints..

mansi - guys print match ha..

kevin - iska matlab ankit uncle ne kiya ha..

purvi - guys bhagoo cid team.. arahi ha..

all - what ...

purvi - ha jaldi karo..

**_aftersometime.._**

door bang team enter...and started looking

rajat - sir koi nahi ha sab bhag gae

acp - koi saboot

freedy - nahi sur ghar ek dum saaf ha ...

**_in beuro_**

acp was moving to and fro

acp - unhe kese pata chala ki hum waha aa rahe ha ?..or upar se ese gayab hue ki saboot tak nahi mile

dr.s - boss..

all turned and saw dr.salukhe...

dr.s - boss abhijeet sahi keh rhaa ha iske pet se alcohol..ke traces mile ha..or boss khoon girne ki wajha se nahi balki goli lagne ki wajaha se..hui ha point 2 caliber ki..

acp shocked..to herd that..

acp - what ise goli lago ha..

dr.s - ha

acp - iska matlab samjhe rajat


	18. ch 17

**_sorry guys pehli baat mein zayda time nahi lu gi actually meri id open nahi ho rahi thi thodi problem thi tanku everyone for reviewing emaan , gautam , dhara prajapati , shweta , gautam 1 , abhii_****_guest - sorry_****_guys mein yeh story parso update karu gi because kal mera compition ha or mene abhi tak sirf rose ka hi kal ke liye likha ha i will try ki mein iska kal ka update aj likh du..i need everyone support_**

now enjoy...

acp - iska matlab ki abhijeet khoni nahi ha rajat...kyuki agar abhijeet khooni hota toh..uske pass gun honi chahiye lekin mene humesha..use nirhatha dekha ha ...salukhe tujhe yaad ha vo antaki humla college mein...

dr.s - ha boss mujhe bhi yaad aya boss agar abhijeet ko un atak wadiyo se ladhna tha toh vo teero se nahi balki apni gun nikal ta..

acp - sahi kaha salukhe.

rajat - toh fir asli mujrim kon ha or kaha ha.

acp - asli mujrim vo ha jo abhijeet ko phasana chahta ha..or chata ha ki abhijeet ko saza ho..

Freddy - lekin esa kare ga kon..

**_on other side.._**

abhi was driving..his team was also there...soon abhi applied break..

purvi - kya hua

abhi - agge koi mara padha ha..

daya - kya..?

abhi got down..team also got down..abhi tilted the person but he shock the person pointed knife..towards him and got up..abhi shocked..

purvi - abhi dhyan se..

but she was too late as someone hit rod on his head he fall down..he saw his team was pointed with gun..ankit came near abhijeet..pointing

ankit - kyu bae apne baap se chalaki karta ha..

and he shoot the gun..all shock..

daya - abhiiiiiii...

ankit shoot 2 more bullets in abhi's body..soon abhi closed his eyes..ankit turned and pointed the gun towards purvi and gun shoot ankit gun fall down..cid team came and started fighting with goons..other also started fighting..daya and purvi ran to abhi..

daya - abhi plz...bhai ankhe khol..

purvi - abhi plz ankhe kholo

acp came near them..

acp - daha jaldi ise hospital lejao khoon bahut beh raha ha..(to team ) rajat tum log inhe sambhalo or is ankit ko bhi

daya picked abhi..and lied back to the quallis..acp sat on driving seat..

**_in hospital.._**

team enter kevin brought the stretcher..soon dr.ashok..came (oldie duo friend )

acp - ashok kuch nahi hona chahiye..ise plz

ashok - pradyuman mein kuch nahi keh sakta bahut khoon beh gaya ha..(to team ) OT mein lekar jao..

soon they took the OT..red light on

**_after sometime_**

daya was silently standing with support of wall acp was on the bench..

acp -(pov) kyu mera mannn kyu itna udas ha vo bhi ek ese insan ke liye jise mera koi nata nahi

purvi was also silent..soon dr.s also came and doctor ashok also came out..all went near them..

acp - kesa ha vo ashok..

ashok - khoon kafi beh gaya ha pradyuman..hume zald se zald 2 donor chahiye..kyuki blood group kafi rare ha..

daya - doctor mera or uska blood group ek ha mein taiyar hu..

ashok - sirf tum nahi ek or chahiye..

acp - mein jese - tese adjust kar va deta hu kya ha blood group..

ashok - O negative...

acp - ashoke tu mera lele mera bhi yehi ha lekin uski jaan bachale ..

ashok - thik ha ao..

**_after sometime.._**

dr.ashok came ..

ashok - khatre se bahar ha ab vo..

all took sight..

purvi - thanku so much doctor..

mansi - ha doctor apne time rehte humare dost ko bacha liye...

ashok - yeh toh mera farz tha bacho..(to dr.s ) tujse kuch baat karni ha cabin mein aa..

acp - mein bhi au..

ashok - areh nahi bus kuch reports ha salukhe ki madat chahiye..

suddenly acp 's phone rang..

acp - ha bolo rajat ...a raha hu mein..

he kept the call

acp (to dr.s ) - ankit ko pakad liya ha..sab ka jana jaruri ha kevin , daya , nishi or purvi, mansi tumhara bhi..

dr.s - thik ha tum log jao..

daya - sir lekin abhi ke pass kisi ko rukna hoga...

acp - ek kaam karo purvi mansi tum ruk jao..baki sab chalo..

**_soon all went.._**

**_dr.s enter in cabin_**

dr.s - ashok tumne mujhe kyu bulaya..

ashok - salukhe ye dekh..

(he passed the reports dr.s read the report and got shock..)

dr.s - matlab...

ashok (happily ) -salukhe humara vishvass jootha nahi tha vo dono zinda ha or humare ankho ke samne ha..

both hug happily..

dr.s - mujhe yakin nahi hota ki ye dono zinda ha ab jald se jald ye khabar mein teeno ko deta hu..

ashok- ruk ja salukhe abhi esa maat kar..agar teeno ko ye baat ek sath pata lagi toh pata nahi kya reaction hoga..lekin itna janta hu acp apni ankhe churae ga iske baad..

dr.s - toh kese batae ...

ashok - i think sahi moke ka intezarr karna chahiye..

dr.s - jesa tum kaho lekin yarr mujhe kab milege mili khushi meri ansha

ashok- salukhe jistarha..ye log mile haina dekhna teri bhi beti miljae gi or vo kedar bhi..chal ab abhijeet ko hosh agaya hoga..

**_in beuro.._**

ankit was sitting on ankit on the chair..

acp - batao kyu mara tumne aditya ka or kyu marna chate the abhijeet

ankit - aditya college ka famous ladka bana chahta tha abhijeet ki position lena chahta tha lekin us abhijeet ki wajha se har barr neeche gir jata..isi liye mene uske zariya abhijeet ko marne ki koshish ki lekin uske shaitani dimag or use sathiyo ne hi use bacha ya..

purvi - agar esi baat thi to adi ne daya or abhijeet ko vo school bus mein kyu bheja..

ankit - mera plan tha taki abhijeet or daya use bacho ko bachane jae mein yeh bhi janta tha ki abhijeet pehle daya ko nikale ga or phir khud nikle ga...

rajat - lekin app apne bete se hi itni dushmani..kyu rekhte ha..

voice - yeh mein bata hu rajat..

all turned and saw abhi with a walking stick one hand and other side purvi was supporting..

acp - abhijeet tum yaha kya kar rahe ho .

abhi - sir inke bare mein ek information de aya tha...kafi important ha..

acp - kya...?

abhi - sir apko vo 7 blast yaad ha mumbai mein hue the 2003 mein...

acp - ha hazaro log mare gae the..or vo blast most wanted criminal HD ne karvae the...

abhi - unka right hand or mastermind ye ha..

all shocked..

rajat - yeh tumhe kese pata..?

abhi - jab vo blast hua mein chota tha lekin inhe baat karte sunliya HD se ki boss plan kamyab hogaya ha...hazaro log margae ha ab sarkar ko humare logo ko chodna hoga..

daya (continue ) - or fir jab abhi yeh baat police ko batane gaya unhone ise ko kafi mara or dad ko bhi bataya..

abhi - isi liye mene police or cid walo se apna vishvass khodiya or isko pakadwane ke liye khud faisla liya..

ankit - sirf yehi wajha nahi ha asli wajha toh yeha ki tumne mere hi bete koere khilaf bhadka diya..

daya - oe hello kiska beta kesa beta..

**_ankit looked at him with shock.._**

abhi.- mr. ankit app galat ha yeh apka beta nahi ha..yeh mera bhai ha..daya. maa ne tumse jooth bola tum mujhe pehle din jis tarha baat kar rahe the tab hi mene maa ko keh diya tha ki vo apko yeh na batae ki daya apka beta nahi ha nahi toh tum bhi isi ke sath wesa karo..jese mujhse kam karwate the..

**_ankit was hell shocked..._**

acp - freedy lejao ise..or ha tight security ke sath..kafi information nikalni ha isse

**_freedy took ankit.._**

**_rajat - sorry yarr abhijeet mein duty.._**

**_abhi - koi baat nahi apna hi banda ha tu_** or ha mein galat tha ki cid mein namume ha..thanku acp sahab..

acp.- toh kya tum log join karoge apni puri team ke sath...

team looked at each other..

abhivi / kevinsi/ dayanishi - soche ge..

rajat - vese ab toh tujh par khatra madra raha ha..

dr.s - nahi rajat abhijeet par abhi bhi ek khatra baki ha..mr.nek..

abhi - arreh ha..usse kese bhool gae

purvi (to abhi ) - kya tum mujhe chod do ge agar unhone tumhe kuch bhi kiya..

abhi - chodne ke liye thodi na hath thama ha..


	19. ch 18

**_finally time mil hi gaya likhne ka thanku everyone shweta , mansi , gautam , abhii , emaan , lucky for review.._**

**_lucky - itni jaldi nahi.._**

**_shweta - right..._**

**_now enjoy the chapter.._**

soon abhi gang left the..

in beuro..

dr.s - yarr boss ye adi toh gadar nikla

acp - sahi kaha lekin acha hua HD ka right hand pakda gaya or abhijeet bhi bach gae..

dr.s - lekin boss uspar abhi bhi nek ka khtara ha..or vo shatir bhi ha isi liye toh aj tak cid ke samne nahi aya

acp - sahi kaha hume kisi tarha uske as pass rehna hoga kabhi bhi khatra reh sakta ha..

dr.s - behes badle ge toh vo pehchan le ge acp - nahi salukhe..ab nahi vo pehchan pae ga mein kisi ko janat hi jo humara kaam kar sakta makeup ka dekhna hum khud ko bhi nahi pehchan pae ge..

dr.s - toh der kis baat ki chalo..baat kar ate ha..

acp.- thik ha chal..

they came out from the cabin and herd something..rajat was talking on phone

rajat - yarr phirse lahaul spiti yeh college kitna kajjos ha...kya mann gae ? wah abhi ki toh fir lottery ha...( but suddenly he saw acp seeing him ).

rajat - mein rakhta hu kevin...

(and he kept the phone )..

acp - kya bolta kevin ..

rajat - kuch nahi sir bus keh raha th college lahaul spiti tour jaa raha or iss barr vo bhi jaa rahe ha toh mein bhi au unke sath..

dr.s - matlab tum pehle nahi jate the ?

rajat - sir actually purvi ke uncle har barr mana kar dete the..lekin is barr unhone allow kardiya..ha

voice - rajat sir yaha ana plz..

rajat - aya pankaj..

(and he went near him ).

dr.s - boss ye nek achanak maa gaya hai na..

acp - kuch na kuch toh garbarh ha salukhe kuch na kuch toh garbarh yeh nek ese toh nahi jane de ga purvi ko..kuch toh chal raha he iske dimag mein..

dr.s - boss mujhe lagta ha humara shak sahi jaa raha ha ...hume jaldi college join karna hoga..

**_in college.._**

abhi 's gang was in class..abhi was relaxing , dayanishi was sitting on the table..purvi kevisi were standing..

purvi - bore ho rahe ha...kya kare.

mansi - bore toh honge hi apke shehzade so rahe ha...

suddenly a paper ball was going to hit abhi face. abhi caught it with closed mansi shoked..

daya - sirf ankhe band ha uski mansi

soon a principal enter..all stood up

principal - good morning everyone..kya app kal ki trip ke liye excited ha ?

all - yes..

principal - guys apke kal raghav sir.or natik sir nahi jaa rahe..

all - ohh..

principal - lekin unki jagha koi or ja raha ha..plz welcome..sharry and harry..

soon two person enter

abhi (mumer ) - phirse agae ye..

daya - rum jante ho..

abhi (fakely ) - nahi..

daya nodded..

**_principal side.._**

acp - mein or mr. sharry (drs. ) ajj se apke chemistry teacher ha

acp was in pant and shirt with black wig and black mustache.. same as dr.s

dr.s - or hum class ke sabse shararti group ke sath rahe ge...

acp - or vo ha abhijeet ka group..

abhi group shock kevin stood..

kevin - sir humne kuch bhi nahi kiya or isi liye mujhe app esi saza nahi desakte...

dr.s - matlab humare sath rehna saza ha..

kevin - lekin independence...

abhi - kevin beth ja..

kevin - yarr esa thodi na hota humpar special nigrani rakhe..koi..

nishi - kevin abhi agar bol raha ha beth ja toh beth ja..tujhe pata ha vo bewjah nahi bolta...isi liye shanti se beth ja...

kevin sat nodded in disappointment

**_soon the bell rang.._**

**_in corridor_**

acp - dekha slaukhe vo pehchan nahi paya hume..

soon he collied with abhijeet books fall both started picked..

acp - dhayan se chalo..

abhi - sorry acp sahab..

acp shocked..both stood up..

abhi - ghoomne jana tha toh ese hi boldete..(he return his books winked and went near dr.s ).

abhi - acha look ha kumse kam psycho doctor toh nahi lagte...

(and he went )

dr.s - ise toh pata ha..boss yeh toh tumse bhi age nikla..

acp - ha yarr..

**_in chemistry class.._**

**_all were in lab.._**

dr s - bacho ab tumhe bata hu..ki yeh expirement..(but he stop seeing abhi gang..abhi was sleeping..daya was having headphones..kevin was talking and purvi and nishi were also busy in gossiping only mansi was listning them )

dr.s - abhiiiiiiii...

listning the shout abhi's gang become alert..abhi fall down..

purvi - dhyan se...

abhi got up ..

abhi - yes sir..

dr.s - tum apne pure group ke sath ao or yaha ke experiment karo or batao..

(abhi and group stood up and came forward )

dr.s - sabse pehle baatao kuch ..

abhi - namste sabhi ko mein hu abhijeet ye ha ji mera bhai daya ...

daya - hello

dr.s (angrily ) - apne bare mein nahi lecture..ke bare mein batao..

all started laughing..

abhi - (chewing tone ) kisi ne sunaha ha..lecture ?

daya - nahi yarr mein toh gane sun raha tha

nishi - abhijeet ye mansi bahut dhyan se sun rahi thi...

abhi - mansi bata na kuch..

mansi - nahi yarr..

abhi - tu esa kare ge..

mansi - yarr batau gi tab na jab suna ho..

all - matlab..

mansi pulled out cotton balls from her ears...all patted there head

mansi - ab mein kya karu jab dekho kevin dimag khata rehta ha...

dr.s (all ) - kya hua batao lecture..ke bare mein..

abhi - lecture ke bare mein..

dr.s - ji..

abhi - paka na lecture kae bare mein..

dr.s - ha prabhu ab app bate ge..

abhi - isme konsi badi baat ha..(to students ) lecture ek esa bhashan ha jise sunkar kisi ko bhi sona ajae or yeh kisi bhi topic ke upar ho sakta ha ap iski madat se kahi bhi so sakte ha...lekin iske liye hume maximum 2 insan chahiye..ek sunne wala or ek sunane wala..for eg..abhi jo sharry ne lecture diya vo ha lecturar..or hum sone wale ..i mean sunne wale..

(all started laughing acp was also standing aside tried not brust laugh ).

dr.s (angrily ) - mene is lecture ke bare mein nahi pucha..mene expirement ke lecture ke bare pucha...jo aplogo ne suna nahi..

all downed there head..

dr s - thik ha lecture nahi toh cum se cum expirement karke dikhao..

all started pushing abhi forward..abhi took a deep breath and came near the chemicals and started mixing it up..soon dr.s came and pushed abhi..

dr.s - dikho kya kiya ha..

abhi (to gang ) - katlo yarr..kyu ki mujhe khud ko nahi pata mene kya kiya..ha..

soon the gang went hidingly..

**_in lab.._**

dr.s came near the flask suddenly black smog came on dr.s face..dr.s turned his face and started coughing acp ran near him..and started patting his back..

acp - tum thik ho..

dr s turned towards him acp started laughing..

dr s - has kyu rahe ho ?..

but acp was still laughing..dr.s turned towards the students..who alsi started laughing..

dr.s - ye bhi hasne lage..

acp - apni shakal dekh and he show him mirror..


	20. ch 19

**_thanku abhi , emaan , lucky , love cid , mansi , shweta , gautam 1 thanku so much for the reviews.._**

**_shweta - abhi nahi.._**

**_now enjoy missing other also guys rose ka update thoda late mile ga sorry_**

**_now enjoy_**

dr.s shocked seeing the face his face has turned black hairs were standing like he had got shock...his specs were down...all student were laughing..

abhi anf its gang were seeing this from.l outside and were laughing..

mansi - ha ha or haso abhi jab waat lagane ae ga na tab pata chale ge...

**_in lab.._**

dr.s - abhijeeeeetttttttt...

all college shook up with that roar..

**_outside.._**

abhi - mar gae bhagoooo...

all started running

dr.s came outside and started running after them...acp started running after dr.s

abhi -(shouted ) daya rukna maat..

dr.s - (shouted ) abhijeet ruk jao...

acp ( shouted ) - salukhe tu ruk ja..pehel

all were running after each other..

soon abhi's gang enter in the class room

after sometime dr.s and acp and enter...and so no one

dr.s - yeh log laha gae..

acp notices..abhi hanging on the fan..and holding daya..

daya - yarr chodna maat..

abhi - tujhe bhi mere sath hi ana tha..bhaishab ye pankha ha jhoola nahi jo tera wazan seh sake...

**_oldie side.._**

acp - yarr chal na kahi or dhundte ha yaha nahi hoga...

and he drag the dr.s

nishi mansi and purvi came out from hidden places..soon a the fan..

abhi - ahhh..

daya - aii maa..

nishi - dhyaan se..

both nishi and purvi reach near abhi..and daya

mansi - kya karte ho tumlog kabhi expirement galat kardete ho toh kabhi pankha todh dete ho ab kon thik kare ga..

abhi - listne galti tumhari bhi thi tum ne kaan mein cotton kyu dala hua tha..

mansi - acha iska matlab class mein sirf mein hi kaan khole rakhu or tum log band rakho listne lecture tum bhi sun sakte the..

abhi - acha agar hum lecture sunte toh tujhe team mein na rakhte..

mansi was going to reply..

nishi - guys bus karo baad mein ladh lena..

purvi - ek minute kevin kaha ha..

abhi - areh ha vo toh last mein aya tha..

mein yaha hu yarr..and a gosty structure came out from the window..

girls - ahhhhhhh...

boys - bhoooot..

kevin - shut up guys (all closed there mouth ) ye mein hu kevin..

daya - ye sab kaya ha

kevin (crying tone ) - brake nahi lagi yarr khidki se gir gaya or keechad mein gir gaya..

abhi - eeu..tab hi tumse gobar ki smell aa rahi ha (to mansi ) ja chipak le..

mansi - apni bakwass band karo nahi toh mooh tod du gi..(to kevin ) tum niklo or apne app ko nehlao..

kevin was going to came inside..

nishi - ek minute class ka hall age se bura ha tum bahar se hi jao..

purvi - or ha watchman or bacho ke pass mat jana bichare dar jae ge..

kevin nodded and went..

abhi - esa karte ha...is fan ko kahi chupa kar rakh deta ha college over hone wala ha or kal jana ha akar dekhe ge..

and soon they went...and got ready for next day

**_next day.._**

all gathered near the bus..

acp - arey wah tera mooh saff hogaya

dr.s - tumhare abhijeet ki wajha de mujhe phir makeup karwana pada or wig badalna pada 10 hazar ka nukasan hogaya..

acp - tu 10 hazar ke liye ro raha ha yah jo kal teri bezity hui uske karan..

dr.s glare him hard..

**_at abhi side_**

kevin came..

kevin - kese ho guys..

purvi - hum toh thik ha lekin ye perfume ki smell kaha se aa rahi ha itni..

kevin - vo actually mujhse aa rahi ha gobar ki smell jaa hi nahi rahi thi toh mene do char bottels perfume of deo laga liya..

all shighted and looked at each other..

mansi - fir toh mein tumhare sath nahi beth sakti mein purvi ke sath bethu gi

abhi - areh mujhe kis baat ki saza de rahi ho..

mansi - kal ki ladhai ki chal purvi and they went...

daya started laughing..

abhi - bateesi andar kar nahi toh tod du ga..(teasing tone ) or fir nishi tujh jese ke sath kabhi nahi bethe gi..

daya ignore him and went to nishi

daya - chale ...

nishi hold his arms chalo..

**_abhi side.._**

kevin put his arms in abhi's

kevin - hum bhi chale..

abhi - huttt...

( he seprated his arm and went inside the bus to reach airport )

**_in plane.._**

abhi was seeing a book and kevin was sitting irritatly..

kevin - yarr abhi apne nak ke upar se ye cloth clip utar mujhse thodi bate karo..

abhi - tera perfume smell kar mujhe marna nahi ha apne ass pass dekh sari seats khali hogai ha yaha tak mansi purvi daya or nishi bhi piche bethe ha mujhe tere karan yaha bethna padh raha ha...

kevin - kya yarr ab mujhe kaya pata tha ki kheedki ke neeche gobar hoga or mein uspar gir jauga..vese tu kitab padh raha ha..

abhi - comic ha yarr

**_soon plane land kullu.._**

teacher - ab hum yaha lunch kare ge..or fir nikle..ge..

abhi - daya pass hi mein nadi ha..kya bota ha..

daya - chal fir dubki lagate ha...

kevin was standing silently..someone cover his mouth and pulled him back..and throw him river.. he started swimming..


	21. ch 20

**_thanku all gauri20090 , mansi , shweta , emaan , gautam , abhii and dhanu for review now enjoy_****_ and plz tell kesa lega..chota sa chapter ha.._**

kevin came on the upper surface..

kevin - yeh kya kiya yarr..

duo were laughing..

abhi - tujhse gobar ki smell nikaldi..ab hat ja..

abhi removed his jacket and jump in water..

abhi - wohi (to daya ) aja..mazza araha ha..

daya also removed his shoes and socks and jump..all started playing in water..

**_on other side.._**principal - so all set for the next...

all - yes sir..

acp - ek minute mr.ajay kevin , daya or abhijeet nahi nazzar aa rahe..

principal - purvi , nishi mansi kaha ha vo..

trio - hume nahi pata sir..vo log abhi yehi the..

principal - dhundo unhe..

suddenly a boy came on running..

boy - sir vo log piche naadi mein ha..

manager herd that..

manager - what lekin wo area toh alert ha (to principal ) sir us naddi mein jo gira ha vo aj tak vapiss nahi ayaa vo naddi beas se alag ha isi liye side par ha jo bhi waha tairne ke liye gaya ha kabhi wapiss nahi lota or na hi unki lashe..

nishi - what !!

principal - hume jaldi unhe bahar nikalna hoga..chalo..

**_trio were enjoying.._**kevin - bus yarr kaffi ha ajj ke liye..chalo

abhi - thik ha...

trio came out and saw the teachers coming near them..

daya - areh bapre ab toh gae...

pricipal (angrily ) - kya kar rahe tum log yaha..

acp - sir aram se..

principal - mene pucha kya kar rahe the..

daya - vo..b..vo naha rahe the..

dr.s - what

abhi - aa..ha sir..kevin ke ghar parr bathroom nahi ha bichara naha hi nahi paya 10 - 15 dino se..(kevin was shocked ) isi lea socha nehala de...

all were trying to control there laughter as kevin was still shock..

principal - kevin tum bina nahe ate ho che !! or agar nahana tha toh hotel mein naha lete

kevin - sir in logo ne...

daya - sir humlogo ne socha bichara itne dino baad naha raha ha toh ganga snan karde..

nishi - daya apki konsi ganga himachal mein behti ha..

abhi - acha meri maa ganga jharkhand mein behti ha khush..

all college brust out laughter..

purvi - kya bol rahe ho abhi ganga jharkhand nahi uttrakhand behti ha..

abhi - o yarr piche khand to ata ha..

nishi - kamal ho tum ese toh tum yogi ji ko madhya pradesh ka cm batao..

daya - vo kyu..

nishi - piche pradesh ata ha..

abhi - dekho meri gk itni bhi poor nahi ha..

mansi - vo toh pata hi lag raha ha..

and the fight started

**_on other side.._**

child - mummy meri ek photo kheech do..

and he ran the end lady took out her phone she was going to click the photo..but suddenly the child foot slip..

child - mummmmyyyyyy...

lady - jivvvvvvv...

all turned towards them..a child fall down all ran towards..

manager - sirr waha mat jaiye wo area alerted ha

all stop but but duo didn't they jump in the water

purvi - abhiii

nishi - daya..

**_inside..the water.._**

duo catches the child before he got more..deep suddenly abhi saw some thing he indicated daya not touch anything and take the child..daya nodded and took the child abhi went more deep..

**_at upside.._**

the lady was crying badly..

acp - yarr vo ab tak nahi ae mujhe chinta ho rahi ha..

dr.s - chinta matt karo pradyuman vo tumhare be...

but his sentence become incomplete as daya came up with the unconssious child..mother ran near the child..daya made child lie on the floor..and started pressing stomach the water came out child started coughing and got up lady picked the child and started kissing..

lady - ap dono ka bahut shukriya..agar apna hote toh mera beta..

daya - esa maat kahiye ye humara farz tha..

nishi - daya abhi kaha ha ..

daya - abhi ye raha..(but he turned and found no where )..abhi..abhi..

abhi came out from water..

abhi - mein yaha hu..

and he came up..he was having cloth in the hand..

acp - abhijeet yeh kapda..

abhi - sir area sachme khatarnak ha ..

acp - matlab

abhi -app yakin nahi kare ge sir mene (but he notices the child ) mam plz bache ko lejaiye..

the mother took the child away..

abhi - sir bottom mein around 15 - 20 lashe ha..

all shocked to here that..

dr.s - what !!

abhi - yes sir..or sir ek ajeeb baat wo sab ek padhe se attach thi..unmese ek lash ka kapda mein le aya..app check kijiye..

dr.s took that.. and started looking it carefully..and shock..

dr.s - my god yeh toh deadly nightshade plant ha daya abhijeet tumne kahi touch..

daya - nahi sir abhi ne pehle hi alert kardiye..

acp - lekin baat kya ha..

dr.s - boss yeh pedh bahut khatar nak ha jheelo mein paya jata ha..jehrila ha..agar ek baar human body ko touch hojae toh vo insan usi waqt gaya..

all shocked...

purvi - sir ese pedh ko toh lab mein test karne ke liye bhejna chahiye..

dr.s - sahi kaha purvi mein ajj hi ise lab bhej du ga taki isko khatam karne ka antidote ban sake..

principal - ab chalo sab bus mein beth jao bus mein..

**_soon the journey started..._**

**_abhi daya gang sat on the top of bus due to this oldie duo also had to sat..abhi and daya spread there head to feel the smell of hill they saw the small huts.. soon the bus stop at the stall which was under a tent..duo gang got them jump_**

abhi -Sar pe aadha pauna chappar hai to kya

**_all saw them and become happy_**

daya -Ghar pe khule aam aati hai hawa

Seeli seeli geeli shakkar hai to kya

abhi -Lootna meethi chai ka maza

**_abhi went in center of the road..and started singing_**

abhi - Dev bhoomi ki ye maya

Bhool jaate sab kya khoya, kya paya

Aadha bhi zyaada hai yahan

Jeena bada sada hai yahan

Khush rehna aasan hai yahan

Aadha bhi jyada hai yahan

**_soon they started walking to enjoy the view..in way abhi came near the shrubs and smell them_**

abhi -Jhoothi baki ki duniya saari jhoothi

Sachchi yahan ki jadi buti

**_some saints were coming..duo went near them and bend joining there hand_**

duo - Bhole ki bolo jai

**_daya kept arm on abhi.._**

daya - Khaali jeb par koi na udaas

Devon ka yahan hai vaas

Re koi na fikrein aas paas

**_he pointed at the river.._**

Yahan sath mein behti Beas

Ho sun le bande

abhi -Pahadi sachche bandhu

Aake pahadon mein ram tu

**_he pointed at the temple situated at the top.._**

Goonje hawaon mein damru

Bhole ki bolo ho jai

all -Jai Bhole)

Aadha bhi jyada hai yahan

Jeena bada sada hai yahan

Khush rehna aasan hai yahan

Aadha bhi zyaada hai yahan

**_at night.._**

college students booked a cottage to stay boys and girls were staying sepratly..

**_in purvi room.._**

purvi was reading the bool suddenly a knock on the window gain her attention...she shocked

purvi - abhii..

she went near the window and open it..

abhi - socha kafi dino baad moka mila subha daya or baki sab ke karan reh gaya..toh ab le chalu..

purvi.- kaha..

abhi - chalona..plz..

**_at other side.._**

acp and dr.s were sharing one room dr.s was in washroom..acp was seeing outside his eyes fall on file keeping aside

acp - jara mein bhi toh dekhu ki kis type ka zeher tha isme..

he pocked the file and started reading it he was shocked like someone take the floor from his feet..


	22. ch 21

**_sabka andaza thik tha ek dum 100 mein se 100_**

**_lucky - here is ur update :D_**

**_abhi - thanku : D_**

**_abhi 's ira - thanku here is ur update : D_**

**_love cid - right : D._**

**_emaan - right : D_**

**_dhanu - idea acha ha..lekin yarr purvi ko itna dukh nahi dena lekin ha ek song hoga jisme dono ekathe dance kare ge..and that will be "pinga " of bajirao :D_**

**_shweta - madame appke sath sath oro ne bhi jawab thik diya ha : D._**

**_mansi - pata lagaya lekin deri bhi hogai : D_**

**_gautam - right : D_**

**_guys isme twist ha lyrics ha song ha now enjoy_**

dr.s came out from washroom and shocked..to see the file in acp hand..

dr.s - boss wo file...

acp - kya vo dono sachme mere..

dr.s sighted ha pradyuman..

dr.s - ha pradyuman vo dono tumhare hi bete ha..yeh toh koi bhi dekh kar bolde..

acp shock he remember what he told him

**_yeh bahaduri log kehte ha ki mere khoon mein dorh rahi ha.._**

**_vo maa baap ka khooni meri maa ko ankho ke samne hi..._**

**_daya mera saga bhai ha.._**

his thoughts broke with a call ring..he looked at the it..

acp - dig..(he picked the call )..

acp - yes sir..

dig - acp jaldi abhijeet ke pass pahuncho pata chala ha ki nek ne paise diye ha police walo ko abhijeet ko encounter mein marne ke liye..

acp was hell shocked phone slipped from his hand..he was still..

voice - hello acp...acp..pradyuman..

dr.s picked up the call..

dig - acp abhijeet ko khatra ha jaldi pahuncho..

dr.s shocked he cut the call..and jerk acp

acp.- salukhe jaldi chalo..

**_in hotel.._**

door knock herd man open the door..

daya - acp sir app yaha ?

acp - daya abhi kaha ha..

daya - abhi yeh..(but he turn and saw abhi was not there )

daya - yeh kaha gaya..

dr.s - jaldi dhundo use uski jaan ko khatra ha..

daya shocked..trio started finding after some time..

acp.- milla kya..

daya - nahi sir shayad purvi ko pata ho..(and he dialled )

daya - shit phone nahi utha rahi

dr.s - shayad dono sath mein ha..ek kaam karte ha phone trace karte ha

**_at hill top_**

purvi was standing at the end..lookimg at the vast sky full with stars and a big moon

purvi - really abhi bahut sundar ha..

abhi - bilkul tumhari tarha..ab ek magic karke dikhau..

he pointed his finger and a star broke purvi closed her eyes and wished..and open her eyes..

abhi - toh kya manga..

purvi hug him..

purvi - apni duao mein sirf tumhe hi mangti hu tumhare ishq ka izhar mangti hu tumhe har pal apne dil ke pass mangti hu..

abhi - i love u purvi

purvi - love u too..

abhi took out something from the pocket and made it wore to purvi..purvi started crying..

purvi- yeh ring tumhe kaha se mili..yeh toh gum gai thi...

abhi.-.janta hu purvi yeh tumhare papa ki nishani ha or tumhare dil ke bahut karib ha isi liye toh dhundni padi..

purvi hug him tightly

abhi -Rehna tu pal pal dil ke paas

Judi rahe tujhse har ik saans

purvi - Khud pe pehle na itna yakeen

Mujhko ho paaya

Mushkil si ghadiyan aasaan huin

Ab jo tu aaya

Ik baat kahun tujhse

Tu paas hai jo mere

Seene se tere sarr ko lagaa ke

Sunti main rahun naam apna

Seene se tere sarr ko lagaa ke

Sunti main rahun naam apna

abhi - O lekhdi tera naa jindari zaaniye

Bas rehna tere naal ve zuriye

Rehna tu pal pal dil ke paas

Judi rahe tujhse har ik saans

Seene se tere sar ko laga ke

Sunta main rahun naam apna

O o naam apna

Naal tere ik ghar main sochaan

Baari kholaan te chann dikh jaave

Akkhan ch beetan raataan saariyaan

Je mann laage te akkh na laage

purvi -Pyaar hi ohdein teh pyaar hi khaana

Vich koi aave teh pyaar hi aana

Duniya de vich assi duniya to door

Hun naal tere mera har sapna

abhi -Seene se tere sar ko laga ke

Sunta main rahun naam apna

O o

purvi -Teri ungliyon se aasmaan pe

Kheenchun ik lambi lakeer

Aadha tera aadha mera

Iss jahaan mein hum do ameer

abhi -Koi nazar na aaye mainu

Tu duniya toh vakhri ho gayi

Utthaan tainu takda jaavaan

Tu hi meri naukri ho gayi

Koi nazar na aaye mainu

Tu duniya toh vakhri ho gayi

Utthaan tainu takda jaavaan

Tu hi meri naukri ho gayi

purvi -Dooriyan ek pal

Bhi na gawaara ho

Chal ghoomein duniya

Phir sang aawaara ho

abhivi -Seene se tere sarr ko laga ke

Sunta main rahun naam apna

Naam apna naam apna

both joined there head and were having hand in hand

Rehna tu pal pal dil ke paas

Judi rahe tujhse har ik saans

and a gun shoot..the hands got seprated and abhi fall on ground..purvi was the hell shocked...she saw the person fired was police..and nek was also there.

purvi - abhiii..

she bend near abhi and started jerking..

purvi (crying ) - abhi ankhe kholo...abhi...abhi plz ankhe kholo...abhi...

nek came and started seprating her from abhi..

purvi - chachu plz chod do..chachu plz mujhe apne abhi ke pass jane do...

but nek didn't listen..soon kevinsi and dayanishi and acp came..from other directiom

daya - abhiiiiiiiii...

acp also ran near his...son but he shock to see person in the car

acp (shocked ) - kedar...

but they drive the away..

daya kept abhi head in his lap...

daya - abhi ankhe kholo...abhi plz...abhi...

acp (tearly ) - abhi beta plz ankhe kholo plz...

mansi (crying )- yarr abhi plz ankhe kholo i promise dubar nahi ladhu gi lekin plz...

nishi - abhi plz yarr tujhe rakhi ka wasta jo mein tujhe bandhi thi..

but abhi was having no reaction..daya downed his head and started crying loudly..

**_on other side.._**

nek throw purvi on the bed...she was crying badly..

nek - band karo apna yeh rona dhona. college tumhe padhene ke liye behja ha ki pyar karne ke liye...

purvi - app kyu nahi samjhte humare pyarr ko..

nek - chup ek dum chup...bhool jao se..

purvi - mein sans lena bhool sakti hu lekin abhijeet ko nahi..

nek - khabardar jo yeh fazoor ki bate ki tum sirf mere chune hue ladke ke sath shaadi karo gi...

purvi - kabhi nahi..

nek slapped him..

nek - chup nahi toh jis tarha tere baap ko mara tha na usi tarha tujhe bhi maar du ga..

purvi shocked...

purvi - chachu apne

nek - ha mene mara tha agar tumne apni zuban kholi toh mein tumhare sath sath tumhare dosto ki bhi jan lelu ga..

purvi (crying ) - nahi chachu esa maat kariye ga..unki koi galti nahi ha insab mein...app jese kahe ge mein vesa karu gi lekin app plz unhe kuch maat kariyega

nek - toh fir taiyar rehna kal sham ko ladke walo se milne ke liye..

and he went purvi attached his back with bed hide her face and started crying..

**_outside.._**

**_vikas - p.a_**

nek (in phone ) - ha vikas party hath se nahi jani chaihiye mr. koshal ke bete se purvi ki shaadi kar vae ge or phir khel khatam ...sari company humari hojae gi..kal aa rahe ha na vo ?..

vikas - ye..ye ...yes sir pure pariwar ke sath aa rage ha vo..

nek - kya hua ese tumhari awaz ko..

vikas - kuch nahi sir bus ese hi mein kal le au ga unhe..

nek - thik ha..

**_next day.._**

the bell ring..nek open the door..vikas enter with a family..

vikas (to family ) - aiye aiye..

family enter inside..

nek looked at everyone one coupel was in traditional..lady was in curly hairs and suit and man was in kurta another on was in modern in wester style..man was in caot and specs and women was in short coloured hairs and was in short dress .one man was alone he was in blue coat with silent face with a framel less spectacles and stylish hair..he was looking the home carefully there was an old man also in specs..and in coat..

vikas ( introducing the family )

vikas (old man ) - sir yeh ha mr. koshal or mr.koshal yeh ha mr. nek ladki ke chacha..

nek - hello mr.koshal..aiye na andar

..


	23. ch 22

_thanku dhanu , gautam , emaan , abhii , lucky , shweta, Cracresta for review_

_mansi - app hi ka next update ki demand pehli lekin app hi ne review nahi kiya very dissapointed :-(_

_shweta - lagta ha app ne sabko razz bata diya yarr mujhe bhi bata do kya dushmani apse jo app chupa rahe ho..apke liye mujhe ek gaane ki line yaad ha_

_**mujh se jo nazzre churane lage ho lagta ha koi or gali jane lage ho**_

_**gautam , emaan , dhanu apka answer ka jawab mein thode chapter ke baad du chale ga ?**_

_**now enjoy**_

koshal - oe paji mr. chado rishtedari hone wali ha gale milo..

both hug each other happily koshal patted his back..hardly nek controled that pain and seprtaed

all came inside..

koshal - wah nek ji apka ghar kafi bada ha kya baat kya baat

all sat on the sofa

koshal - nek ji (introducing modren couple ) yeh ha mera bada beta anand london se padha ha or uski wife sonia..

nek - hello..

anand.- hello mr. nek kafi suna ha apki company ke bar mein...hope humare relation ache ho hoge bhi...

nek - mujhe pura bharosa ha..or yeh bhi bharosa ha ki apko meri bhatiji achi lagegi..

anand - mujhe nahi mere bhai ko achi lagni chahiye..

koshal (introducing traditional ) - yeh ha mera dusra beta gao se i mean gao mein pala bada ha sahil..apni dadi ka ladla ha or uski biwi shiksha..

nek forward his hand but sahil join..his hand..

sahil - namaskar mainne aapake baare mein kaee ubaoo patrikaon mein suna tha. hamen aapake parivaar ka sadasy banane mein khushee hogee..

nek - ubaoo patrikaon ?..

koshal patted his back..nek gulped the pain...

koshal - oh ji magazine..

nek asked vikas to bend he bend..

nek - yeh kinhe laya ha..tu ?

vikas - sir thoda sa sehn karna pade ga mene bhi kiya ha..

koshal - oji yeha mera beta dev..

nek - or yeh kaha se ha..

koshal - yeh sheher ka hi ha..kafi samjhdar ha..

nek forward his hand..to shake dev accepted and shake..dev said something in koshal ears..

nek - kya baat ha ?

koshal - kuch nahi bus keh raha ha ki kafi acha ghar ha apka vo kya haina kafi sharmata ha toh kuch bolta nahi...

dev again said something..in koshal ears again..

vikas (in nek ears ) - yeh toh khulke baat bhi nahi karpata..

nek - s* tuhi yeh rishta laya ha..

vikas wentback to his position..talk between father and son stop the talk dev started shying like a girl koshal was smiling..

nek (mummering ) - ladki se zayada toh yeh sharma raha ha..

koshal - nek ji mera beta dev ladki ko dekhne ke liye bahut utawala ho raha ha..

dev downed his head he become red in shyness...and started doing somthing with hand..

nek - ji kyu nahi (to maid ) purvi ko le ao...

maid went to the kitchen..

soon she came with purvi who was in red suit and cream dupata with open hairs and cream dupata she was having a tray with tea cups . she gave started serving she went near dev and gave..maid serve the rest..

purvi (pov) - mein sirf abhijeet ki hu abb tu yeh mirchi wali chai pi or nikal yaha se..

all drank the tea..dev also dev said somthing in koshal ears

koshal - wah beta dev ko tumhari hath ki chai bahut pasand ai..

(purvi shocked dev said something in sahil ears )

sahil - shama kijye ga lekin yeh shulab shochaly kaha ha..

nek - maffi kijiye ga esa koi janwar nahi ha humare pass..

anand - he wanted to say washroom..

nek - oh..vo waha ha right mein

dev got up want..

after sometime..

koshal - mr.nek mere bete ko purvi bahut achi lagi..

purvi shocked..

nek - or hume bhi dev bahut acha laga ..

dev downed his head shyly..

shiksha - iska matlab rishta pakka..

nek - kyu nahi..

koshal.and nek got up.and hug

nek - badhai ho koshal ji

koshal - apko bhi..

purvi went to her room hiddingly

**_in room._**

purvi attached his back with the door and brust out crying..

**_outside.._**

koshal - oji mein chahta tha ki ladka - ladki ek barr ikathe..baat karlete kahi purvi ko ki

nek - kesi baat kar rahe ha app koshal ji..humari beti humara kehna kabhi nahi talti..

koshal - yeh toh bahut achi baat ha..

soon dev said something in koshal ears..

koshal - nek ji mere beta chahta ha ki saggai kal hi hojae vo kya haina hume vapiss US jana ha..taiyar ki fikar maat kijiye..vo hum ne karli ha..apko koi problem..

nek - areh nahi mein bhi yehi chahta hu..ki meri bhatiji jaldi se apki ghar ki bahu bane (chewing tone ) or mein apki company ka malik..

sonia - you said somthing...

nek - oh no..i didn't said something.

anand - dad humari sharte toh bata dijiye..

koshal - areh ha beta shukar ha yaad karwa diya..(to nek ) mr. nek mera beta yani apka hone wala damad yeh chata ha ki uski sagaai mein face mask ho vo kya hai na bacha sharmata ha or phir shaadi ke din par toh sehra hoga hi..

nek (mummering ) - toh bete ko burke mein rakho na...

sahil - apne kuch kaha manyavar...

nek - aa ji nahi..or ha jesa ap chahe ge wese hi hoga...

koshal - hum purvi beti ke liye kal ke liye gehne or kapde bhej de ge jo mera beta pasand kare ga..

nek - ji zarur kyo nahi..

**_in room_**

purvi was crying..

purvi - nahi agar abhi nahi toh purvi bhi nahi..

she broke the glass pieces she was going to cut her but someone snatched it and slapped..it was nek..

nek - khabardar jo yeh harkart ki tum meri paiso ke tale ki chabi ho agar shaadi se pehle kuch kiya toh tera ek ashiq to kabristan mein ha kahi tere baki dost bhi na pahunch jae..or ha kal saggai ha yaad rakhna..

and he went

purvi again started crying badly..her eyes went on her ring..

purvi - papa agar app aj hote tak paka hume samjhte na...

and she hold the ring she kissed that ring..

**_next day_**

**purvi was having no expression she was made ready by the girls..she was ****_pink gown like a princess_**

girl - app yeh ring utar dijiye..

purvi jerk and looked at the girl..

purvi - nahi..

girl - dekhiye ise utar dijiye nahi toh hume nek ji ko bulana hoga..

and she snatched the ring and throw outside..from window..as that girls were also from gang..girls made purvi stand and took her out

**_she came out_**

all were in the mask..no one could be identified easily


	24. ch 23

**_thanku abhi's ira , abhii , dhanu , gauri20090 , shweta , lucky , mansi for review_**

**_mansi - all the best dear for your exam hope app ache number lae_**

**_shweta - chal ab or nahi rulae ge khush.._**

**_dhanu - mujhe acha laga apko emotional part acha laga..acha laga ki dukh hua ? yarr ek toh na ajkal badi confuse ho rahi hu..._**

**_guys mein jung ka bhi update de rahi hu plz use bhi padhiye ga...dhanu apka idea jung ke next chapter hoga..use..and guys app sab ka andaza ek dum sahi ha_**

**_now enjoy this story_**

outside..

nek came near purvi..and took her to the dev who was standing near family..

dev (to nek ) - uncle party kafi khali khali lag rahi ha..kyu na kuch dhamake dar kare...

nek was shocked as he spoke first time..

koshal - nek ji mera beta jo karta ha nakab ke piche reh kar karta ha samne nahi...

nek - koi baat nahi dev tumhara din ha jo marji karo..

dev went near purvi..

dev - sharta ha apko bhi karna hoga..

purvi - nahi

nek - wo kare gi na dev...(glaring purvi ) tumhara sath zarur de gi..

dev went on stage..

he removed his coat and throw

dev -Girl You're My Chammak Challo

Where You Go Girl I'm Gonna Follow

What You Want Girl Just Let Me Know

You Can Be My Chammak Challo

Shawty I'm Gonna Getcha

You Know I'm Gonna Getcha

You Know I'll Even Letcha

Letcha Be My Chammak Challo

Kaisa Sharmaana Aaja Nachke Dikha De

Aa Meri Hole Aaja Parda Gira De

Aa Meri Akhiyon Se Akhiyaan Mila Le

Aa Tu Na Nakhre Dikha

Wanna Be My Chammak Challo, O O O..

Wanna Be My Chammak Challo, O O O..

Wanna Be My Chammak Challo, O O O..

Wanna Be My Chammak Challo, O O O..

**_he went near purvi and pulled her.._**

Tu Meri Chamak Challo..

Teri Picture Ka Main Hero

Give It To Me Girl Mujko De Do

Ho Ho Hoo..

You Can Be My Chammak Challo

Shawty I'm Gonna Getcha

You Know I'm Gonna Getcha

Maybe I'll Even Letcha

Be My Chamak Chamak Chalo

Kaisa Sharmaana Aaja Nachke Dikha De

Aa Meri Hole Aaja Parda Gira De

Aa Meri Akhiyon Se Akhiyaan Mila Le

Aa Tu Na Nakhre Dikha

Wanna Be My Chammak Challo, O O O..

Wanna Be My Chammak Challo, O O O..

Wanna Be My Chammak Challo, O O O..

Wanna Be My Chammak Challo, O O O..

all clapped ...

soon the sagai started..purvi made dev wore the ring..dev also wore the ring to purvi..purvi shockingly looked at dev..as it was the same ring...that she throw..

**_at night.._** purvi was looking at the ring..

purvi (pov) - yeh ring uske pass kese ai..

soon a knock herd on the window..purvi open the window and shock to see present...

purvi - dev..

dev - andar aja ki yaha rakho gi.

purvi got aside and dev enter.

purvi - tum yaha kya kar rahe ho (angrily )

dev - areh apni hone wali biwi se milne aya hu...

(and he pulled purvi...purvi tried to make her self free..)

purvi - what nonsense abhi humari shaadi nahi hui ha..please stay away kyuki mein bhi tumse..shaadi nahi karna chahti..

dev - dev se nahi toh abhijeet ke sath hi sahi..

purvi shocked..and looked at dev..dev removed his specs and lenses..corrected his hairs removed his small mustache...and coat

purvi - abhi..

and she hugged him hadly and brustout..abhi let her brusting out the pain on her shoulder..after sometime..

abhi - bus kar yarr meri shirt gili hogai ha..

purvi seprated..

purvi - lekin tumhe toh goli lagi thi na..

abhi - tu bhool rahi ha purvi tera abhi humesha ready rehta ha..

**_flashback.._**daya was crying harsly not only he other also acp was silent..daya was tightly huging abhi..

daya -(crying ) nahi abhi nahi mein tujhe nahi jane du gam...tu mera bhai ha..

voice - abe mote chod dum ghut raha ha..

all shocked to here that but daya think it is his dream

daya (crying)- nahi mein nahi choduga..

voice - daya chod de nahi toh mein sachme upar pahunch jauga..

daya - (crying ) - abhi jate jate mujhe bhi leja..leja..

voice - daya chod mera dum ghut raha ha..

all shocked..

nishi - daya chodo abhijeet ko

daya - nahi mein apne abhi ko nahi chodu ga..

mansi - daya abhijeet mar jae ga chod..

nishi - yarr alag karna hoga..

kevin and mansi started seprating duo soon they got successful...

abhi - uff bachgaya..

daya - tu zinda ha..

abhi - ji lekin apko dekhkar lagta tha ki app mujhe upar bhejne ka intezaam kar rahe the..

acp ran near him and started looking abhi he touch his face..

acp - bhagwaan ka lakh lakh shukar ha ki tum bach gae..abhi nahi toh mein jeete ji marjata..

mansi - lekin abhi tum zinda kese ?

abhi - kyu khushi nahi hui ..

nishi - stop joking and be serious..

abhi - yarr mein sirf behosh hogaya tha actually vo kya hana goli bahut zorse lagi thi..

dr.s - lekin tum kuch kyu nahi hua ?

abhi - bullet proof jacket ke karan mene vo rajat se leli thi pehle hi..

voice - or mujhe pehle se hi pata tha ki tere dimag mein kichdi pakk rahi ha..

all turned and saw rajat..

kevin - tum kehna kya chahte ho rajat ?

rajat - kevin tumhare is dost ne hi principal ko letter beheji thi for trip..

all shocked.

rajat - taki nek iske piche piche ajaae..kyu abhijeet..

abhi - yarr mein is khel ko jaldi khatam karna chata tha...

daya (angrily ) - or tumhare karan jo humara game over hone laga tha vo..

abhi - acha sorry or bata mere behosh hone ke baad kya hua..

daya narrated everything

abhi - is nek ko mein nahi chodu ga..

acp - abhijeet vo nek nahi kedar ha..

dr. s shocked...

dr s - ke..ke ..ke kedar..

acp sighted

dr.s - acp matlab..vo bachi..meri bachi...vo meri..

acp - ha salukhe vo ansha hi ha..

dr.s shocked..he was going to fall but acp saved..

acp - salukhe sambhal..

dr.s - pradyuman yeh kedar bachna nahi chaiye..isne meri biwi or vrinda bhabhi...

acp - salukhe shant..

abhi - ek minute apne abhi kya bola..

acp - usne kuch nahi bola..

and he looked at salukhe and indicated no..

dr.s - nahi pradyuman..tumhe kya lagta ha..ab inse door reh paoge..

acp - salukhe plz..nahi..or chalo yaha se..

(and he started dragging him ).

abhi - ruk jaiye app log or bataiye kya baatna chahte ha or app meri maa ko keses jante ha..

now it was enough for dr.s he left acp hand..

dr.s (shouted ) - yeh acp nahi janta tumhari maa ko lekin ek acp mein chupa pati janta ha tumhari maa ko yeh acp tumhara sakha baap ha..samjhe..


	25. ch 24

**_thanku abhi's irra , gautam , dhanu , emaan , lucky ,Nivedita_****_guys iss story ko zayada review nahi mile next chapter last chapter hoga... now enjoy...fir mein main focus karu gi JUNG or ROSE 2 par_**

flashback over..

abhivi were sitting on the bed tear rolled down from abhi 's eyes..

purvi (tearly ) - kya sachme papa zinda ha ?

abhi - ha purvi..

purvi - or pradyuman uncle bhi..

abhi - ha purvi dad bhi zinda ha lekin meri maa..

and he closed his eyes..purvi hug him tear were rolling down from his eyes..

purvi - lekin tumhe vishvass kese hua kyuki tum jaldi se mane wale nahi ho..

abhi took out and old photo it was joined with a tape

**_flashback.._**

abhi - (angrily shouted ) just shut up!! app apni team mein shamil karne ke liye kuch bhi bole ge mere asli dad ki maut hogai thi unhe bhi..maar diya tha salukhe uncle ke sath..mene khud suna ha..mene

acp closed his eyes tear fell down from his eyes..daya felt hurt..

dr.s - nahi abhijeet..esi baat nahi pradyuman zinda ha or tumhare samne khada ha plz ek baar use gaale milo or iss sach ko accept...karlo..

but he stop as daya hugged acp tightly..

abhi - daya..

acp also hug him back and brust out..

daya (tearly ) - abhi mujhe pata nahi ki yeh humare alsi dad ha ki nahi lekin inke yeh asu jooth nahi ho sakte. kyuki ek acp kabhi is tarha tuta nahi hota khaskar acp pradyuman..

abhi - daya tum dil se soch rahe ho...

dr.s - abhi isbar tum galat ha..ek baar ek baar zara socho tumhari kitni habbits pradyuman se milti ha tumhara investigation karne ka andaz , hunar , knowledge sab..

abhi - yeh itefak ha..

dr.s - lekin tum logo ka deoxyribonuclic acid match hona itefak nahi hosakta..

abhi - kya match nahi hona ?

mansi - he is saying DNA ..

nishi - tumhe full form yaad hogai ha...

mansi - ha ..

nishi - acha RNA ki batao kya ha..

mansi - RNA ki ha..(but she stop seeing everyone glare..she gulped saliva and down the head nishi also saw and downed the head )..

kevin - seriously guys tum logo ko ese moke par bhi comedy sujh ti..ha..(to trio ) applog continue kijiye..

soon they again started..

abhi - toh apke pass sboot ha iss baat ka..

dr.s gave the file to him he check and return it back...he went near acp and took out an old pic..acp was shocked...he also took out the pic..abhi was shocked..tear rolled down from his eyes..acp hug him..

abhi (tearly ) - i am sorry dad...mein apse hi saboot mangne lag padha..

acp (tearly ) - koo baat nahi mere bache kam se kam tumne mujhe apne pita toh mana..

daya also hug..all were happy dr.s also cleared his tears...of happiness trio seprated..abhi cleared his eyes..

abhi - don't worry salukhe uncle humari purvi jaldi humare pass hogi..

daya - khichdi paki..

abhi - pulao pakaa ha..

daya - toh parso..

abhi - dad sabse pehle kisi tarha cid join karwadijiye hume aj ke aj kyuki agge ke kaam ke liye cid batch zaruri ha..

**_flashback..over_**

purvi - abhijeet mujhe bhi mere dad se milna ha..

abhi - areh uncle kya mein tumhe sabhi se milwata hu..

he went near window and called everyone ...

acp - ki hall ha purvi beta..

purvi - koshal uncle..!!

kevin - namaskar

purvi - sahil..!!

nishi - hello dear

purvi - sonia !!

mansi - yarr hum bhi yaha ha..

purvi - sakshi !!

daya - tum is anand se toh mili hi nahi..

purvi hug daya..

purvi (tearly ) - thanku abhi..

abhi - madame abhi app apne papa se toh mil lijye...

purvi turned towards dr.s and hug him tightly...both brust out crying..

dr.s - abhi yarr mein ab apni beti ke bina nahi ji paunga yeh case ab or maat lo khatam kar do ise..

abhi - abhi kar dete ha..

purvi - matlab..

abhi broke the vase..

purvi - yeh kya kiya tumne uncle aa jae ge..

mansi - isi liye toh kiya ha..

soon the door broke..a nek enter with the gun..

nek - aplog kya kar rahe ha..

all removed his makeup

nek (shock ) - tum log ... or tum bhi zinda ho..

dr.s - ha kedar mein zinda hu tune toh mujhe factory mein jalne ke liye chod diya tha..lekin tu bhool gaya jiske pass acp jesa dost ho na uska baal bhi baka nahi ho sakta..

nek - tum log yaha aa toh gae lekin zinda tumhari lashe jagi..

voice - lash toh apki jae ge nek ji agar apne yeh gun nahi phenki..

nek turned and shock to see team with rajat...he shock his goons were also caught..the gun fall down from his hand..rajat pushed nek towards daya..daya caught his collar and gave him tight slap..

**_soon he sat on bed.._**

nek - ha yeh mera idea tha..tum logo ne mere bhai jese dost ko jail mein daal diya iss salukhe ne uske khilaf saboot dhundne mein kafi madat ki...thi.mein vo saboot mitana chahta tha isi liye mene acp ko patni ko marr dala vo lekin vo file ankit ke hath laga gai jo mere dost ka patner tha or yeh baat abhijeet ko pata lag gai...lekin mene koi bhi kasar nahi chodi tum log fir mujh tak pahunch gae..

abhi - tujhe bill se nikalne ke liye humne hi dana dala tha..or tu phas gaya tera is p.a ne darr ke mare sabkuch bol diya hum logo ne koshal ji ke pariwaar ki jagha leli..lekin purvi ko tum or jayada tang karte.. the isi liye hume sab kuch tumhar samne la diya same se pehle...

rajat - nahi abhijeet samye se pehle nahi on the time pakda hd pakda gaya ha ajj hi airport par apkad liya humne..(to freedy ) lejao isse or achi khatir dari karna ..

freedy hold the collar..

freedy - chal

and he took him out..

purvi hug dr.s ..

purvi - mene apko bahut miss kiya dad..

dr.s - me to

**_rajat kept arm on abhi.._**

rajat - chalo abhijeet..

abhi - abhijeet ?

rajat got confuse..

abhi - apne senior ko naam se bulao ge..

rajat shock..

abhi - abhijeet sir ji rajat ji..hum sab

rajat - tum sab matlab..

daya - ji ha..sr. insp abhijeet and sr.insp daya and insp.kevin ..dr.mansi and insp.purvi mr.rajat..

rajat - hey bhagwaan tum log cid mein agae ab kya hoaga..

duo - wo hi hoga jo manjure khuda hoga..

acp - chal salukhe shaadi ki taiyariya kar..

dr.s - kiski ?

acp.- areh purvi or abhijeet kyuki mujhe bahu pasand ha..

dr.s- lekin mujhe damad pasand nahi

all shocked..

abhi - kyu kya kharabi ha mujhme ?

dr.s - areh agar tum mere damad bangae toh case ke bare mein nahi socho ge meri beti ke peeche raho ge..or meri tang khicho..

purvi - dad plz na..

dr.s - sorry purvi ab chalo gahr chale..

and they went..

daya - abhi teri nav vaha dubi jaha pani cum tha yarr tere sath toh bahut bada dohka hua ha..

abhi - esa koi mai ka lal paida nahi hua jo abhijeet ki zid ko thukrae..ab dekhna kese inki band bajata hu..


	26. ch 26

**_so guys ending ha toh do update are u ready for the ending..sorry mein kafi jaldi ending kar rahi hu..now enjoy thanku all for reviewing_**

shweta - story khatam ho rahi ha ab toh razz kohol do ki kya khate ho..

dhanu - kafi madat ki apne thanku

**_now enjoy_**

* * *

all team gulped the fear as abhi was coming near them angrily..

mansi - mujhe jana ha sir ne bulayaha

and she ran away..

daya - m..m..mujhe dig se milne jana ha..

(he also went )..

purvi - mujhe papa ka hall puchne jana ha..

nishi - areh chal ikathe chalte ha ..

both ran..

kevin - sab bhag phir mein kyu khada hu..bhagle kevin warna ajj tu gaya..

**_and he also ran.._**

abhi (angrily ) - kaha ge yeh log..lagta ha bhag gae..

**_in beuro.._**

all hide instantly..soon abhi enter..

abhi (angrily ) - bahar niklo abhi..ke abhi sab..

suddenly acp enter..

acp - kya baat ha beta..

abhi turned.acp shock..

acp - abhijeet tum yeh mooh kala kaha se karvake lae ho..

abhi - dad yeh sab unki sharat thi..

acp - acha thik ha pehle mooh dhokar ao..agar paint sukh gaya toh problem hogi..

abhi started moving but stop hearing something..

acp.- vese bichari ko kafi tang kiya tumne..

abhi turned acp brust out laughter and showed him vedio..all came out and brust laughter..

abhi - sale kevin tujhe mein nahi chodu ga..

and the chase started acp nodded in dissapointment..

**_at night.._**purvi was in room reading book suddenly someone enter in room from purvi

abhi - yeh kya tum andhere mein book padh rahi ho..

purvi - andhere mein kaha lamp toh on ha...

abhi - sirf itni si light yeh salukhe kitna kanjoos ha..yeh nahi oata ki kobhi andhere ka faida utha le..

purvi - mere dady ke bare mein kuch mat bolna or kon uthae ga andhere ka faida..

abhi pulled purvi towards her..

abhi - areh hum uthae ge or kon utha sakta ha..

voice - mujhe pata tha tum raat ka faida zarur uthaoge..

the door open salukhe was standing with broom in his hand..

dr.s (angrily ) - keep the distance ...keep the distance..

both abhivi got seprated..dr.s came near abhi..and started beating with broom..

dr.s - kya ha..meri beti se ishq ladhae ga..

purvi - abhi bhago..

abhi started running in the room salukhe was following him with broom..sometimes they were on bed or under the bed..sometimes around the purvi..suddenly abhi switch on the light which increase dr.s anger bar..

dr.s - yeh light kese on hui..

at back abhivi gave tightly hug to each other..dr.s turned and started beating abhi again..abhi jumped from the window outside..

purvi - abhi sambhal kar..

she saw abhi fall safely on fooder crop..

dr.s - agar phir dikhana toh dekh lena..

abhi - thik ha salukhe uncle mein apko challenge karta hu ki app hi ek din mujhe purvi ke pass ane ko kahe ge..

dr.s - mein esa kabhi nahi hone du ga..tujh jese aware kesath..or meri beti chi..nikal tu yaha se...

abhi - ja raha hu ja raha hu..

and he looked at purvi gave him flying kiss and waved..purvi also waved happily..

dr.s - tum.kya hath hila rahi ho chalo andar...

and he drag her inside...

abhi - tune mujhe ghar se nikala ab dekhna mein kese tera jeena haram karta hu..

**_next day in morning.._**dr.s came down after getting ready..

dr.s - purvi beta break fast leao..

soon someone handed him palte..

voice - lo vans khalo..jitna khana ha khalo kya pata kaal ho na ho..

he saw the same man

dr.s - ahhhhhh..

man - hey mai tera vachana jae khali..

burrahhhhh..vo ae gi or tujhe sataie gi pyar ke dushman

and he throw powder on the dr.s ...

dr.s become statue..

voice - dad ...dad...dad..

dr.s jerk..

dr.s - purvi vo phirse waha tha..wo.waha tha..

purvi - dad vo kya cheez ha jo app..dekh rahe ha lekin mein nahi dekh paa rahi hu..

dr.s - ek kaam karo sabko bulao..

purvi - kise

dr.s - sab ko..team ko..acp ko abhijeet ko daya ko sabko..

purvi - acha thik ha..

purvi contacted everyone..and asked to came there...soon team reach..

acp - salukhe tu safed kyu padhe hue ha..

dr.s - yarr plz mera ghar search kar..vo insan shayad yehi ha..

acp.- salukhe phirse..

dr.s - plz yarr..

acp - thik ha jao..search karo..

in room

daya - yarr abhi rocky ne zayda hi dara diya sir ko

abhi - ha yarr sahi kaha tune..

soon all came out..kevin - sir koi bhi nahi ha..

acp - dekha tu khama kha dar raha tha...

voice - chuze hisss...

dr.s - tumne yeh awaz suni...

acp - kesi awaz ? humne toh koi nahi suni abhi tumne ..

abhi - nahi sir

voice - chuze hisss..

dr.s - dekho pirse..

daya - uncle hume koi awaz nahi sun rahi..

dr.s - mere piche ao..

and slowly and slowly they went to dr.s room..

in room.

some one was sleeping the quilt..dr.s remove the quilt ...the man jumped like snake.. (team was dancing the back )

man - (in song ) papi ha tu dusht prani ha tu..tujhe lejane vo ai ha ...tere pran vo harne ai teri ek galti ki kahani vo sunae gi milan ko adhura rahkne ki saza vo tujhe bata e gi..jai maha kali tera vachan na jae khali..burhaaa..(an he throw powder on his face dr.s suddenly turn all stop dancing he hugged acp )

dr.s - acp bachale yaarrr mujhe bachale..

acp - lekin kis se..

dr.s - yarr vo samne..

acp - salukhe kuch nahi ha vaha tu kise dar raha ha..

dr.s turned there was no one..

dr.s - lekin vo bhoot yehi..tha..

acp - salukhe mujhe lagta ha bhoot samne nahi tujhme ha kya behki behki baate kar raha ha..

abhi - ek kaam karte ha dad uncle ko phsycatrist ke pass leke chalte ha..

dr.s - tum kehna kya chahte ho mein pagal hu..

daya - uncle lab mein jis tarha app skeleton ke sath dance karte ha use dekh kar lagta ha..

abhi - or sir agar app pagal hue toh..apko asylum bharti karde ge..paise or treatment ki tension maat lena hum hana..

daya - ha or purvi ko sambhalne ke liye..abhijeet ha uski bhi chinta khatam..

dr.s (shouted ) - shut up..mein pagal nahi hu lekin lagta ha tum logo mein rehkar ho jauga..

acp - ok then raho ese us bhoot ke sath..

and he started going but dr.s stop..

dr.s - nahi yarr mein ese nahi reh sakta..sorry

acp - toh fir chal doctor ke pass..


	27. ch 27

in cabin..

dr.s was sitting and dr. rastogi was the checker..

dr.r - dekhiye inka dimag toh thik ha toh apko bhoot kyu dekhai de rahe ha..

dr.s - pata nahi isi lea toh checkup kar va rahe ha..

dr.r - lekin apki report toh ek dum thik ha koi default nahi ha apke system

abhi - iska matlab asylum na bheje..

dr.s - tum toh chup raho..mujhe pagal khane bhej kar hi tumhe shanti mile gi..

dr. r - sorry sir but apko asylum nahi bhej sakte..

acp - its ok dr.sahab (mummred ) ghar apr sambhal le ge is pagal ko..

dr.s - tum ne kuch kaha..

acp - nahi toh..

soon the team went

**_in parking.._**mansi - agar apko koi problem nahi ha toh apko yeh bhoot dikh kyu rahe ha..

dr.s - wahi toh ha..

freedy - kahi bhoot apme toh nahi ha..

dr.s - freedy...

abhi - nahi sir point ha mene parso hi padha tha ki agar apko bhoot dikhte ha toh apme bhi bhoot hota ha..

acp - toh kya kare...

abhi - ab ek hi rasta ha..

acp - kya ?

abhi - baba..

all - baba ?

abhi - ha baba bhoot raja bahut famous ha vo..guffa mein rehte ha or jhadu se bhoot nikalte ha ...

acp.- tumhe pata ha vo kaha ha..?

abhi - yes sir..

acp - toh chalo fir..

daya - abhi ek minute yaha ana..

abhi and team went little aside with abhi freedy was with dr.s

all - ab yeh kya naya baba ha..

abhi - yarr mere dost ha nawaz bhai..

daya - nawazudin ji

abhi - ha unka housefull 4 mein ek song ha jisme vo tantrik ka role play kar rahe ha

mansi - ek minute tum unse kab milne gae..

abhi - unki movie ki shooting ho rahi thi mein bhi gayaa tha..

purvi - tumne baat karli ..

abhi - ha karli..

purvi - toh chalo

abhi (pov) - mujhe jhadu se pita tha na

**_in a tunnel_**team enter with fear..the candles were lighted people in gost costume were dancing a person came near he was in totally red cloths

abhi - h..h..hello bhoot raja ji..

daya - abhi tum toh keh rahe the yeh baba ha

bhoot raja - areh yeh kya bole ga mein bata hu kai muje raja kehte ha or kai baba or kabhi kabhi lagta ha ki apun ich bhagwaan ha..vese tum log yaha..kya u ae ho..

acp - iska bhoot nikane..

bhoot raja looked at dr.s and drag him from collar..

dr.s - yeh kya kar rahe ho..

bhoot raja - bhoot raja hu mein ...tujhse bhoot nikata hu..(he throw him lightly and throw a powder and started dancing)

**bhoot raja** \- Bhoot!

Aaja!

Aaja Bhoot!

Hey Aaja!

Aaja Aaja Aaja...

Arey Bhoot Raja..

Aa Bhatt.. Aa Aa Aalia Bhatt, Bhoot!

Aaja... Aaja Aaja Aaja...

Arey Bhoot Raja Bahar Aaja

Aaja O Aaja Bahar Aaja

Arey Bhoot Raja Bahar Aaja

Aaja O Aaja Bahar Aaja

he hold dr.s hairs and started slapping him ..

Arey Seedhi Tarah Se Maan Ja Nahi To

Main Baja Dunga Tera Band-Baaja

Bhoot Raja...

Aa.. Bhatt.. Aa Aa Aalia Bhatt, Bhoot!

on other side couple specially abhivi got time..

**bhoot raja **-Bhoot...

Ho Zombie Ki Aankhon Se Main Gotiyan Khelun

Arey Vampiron Ke Sang Main Dandiya Khelun

dr.s saw abhivi close he was going to came near when bhoot raja came in between and rolled him dr.s started moving like spinner both bhoot raja and abhi hug

O Jispe Chadha Ho Saaya, Uska Bana Dun Paya

Jo Bhoot Pade Bhaari Uski Nali Nihari

Dracula Ka Main Peeta Hoon Main Khoon Taza

Bhoot Raja...

Aa.. Bhatt.. Aa Aa Aalia Bhatt, Bhoot!

Bhoot Raja Bahar Aaja

Come Come O Come Come Bahar Aaja, Bhoot!

all ghost were dancing arround the dr.salukhe

Ohm Hrim Klim...

Khul Ja Sim Sim

Aye La La...

bhoot raja came and hold dr.s hairs..

**bhoot raja** -Ho Tera Ek Baar Jo Karaunga Main Mundan

Tere Andar Ka Ghost Phatt Se Lega U Turn

**dr.s** -Na Na Baalon Pe Na Ja Go For Other Option

Phir Se Takla Nahi Karna Hai Mujhe Roshan

**bhoot raja -**Arey Bhooton Ke Black Board Ka Duster Hoon Main

**dr.s -**Pichle Janam Ka Character Hoon Main

**bhoot raja -**Duster Hoon Main Ghost-Buster Hoon Main

**dr.s** -Toh Kya Palang Tod Hotel Ki Chaddar Hoon Main

Bhoot Bhasm Bhasm

Conjuring'um Bhasm Bhasm

Exorcism'um Bhasm Bhasm

Sonu Nigam Bhasm Bhasm

Gaana Khatam!

bhoot raja started beating him..dr.s ran outside..

Arey Bhoot Raja...

abhi - oh shit..

all ran after them

Bhoot!

Bhoot Raja, Bhoot Bhoot Raja

Bhoot Raja, Bhoot Bhoot Raja

Aaja Aaja...

Aah Bhatt.. Mahesh Bhatt!

soon dr.s stop on the place team also came

dr.s - bus boss mein nahi jauga vaha vo.marta ha..

acp - nahi yarr tujhe jana hoga mein pagal ke sath nahi rehna chahta..

dr.s - nahi boss plz..

abhi - uncle app chinta maat kijiye vo sirf test kar rahe the ab sirf reports reh gai ha vo or nahi mare ge..

dr.s - pakka ?

abhi - ha pakka chaliye ab..

**_in tunnel.._**

all were sitting on floor bhoot raja was sitting on floor..

purvi - baba plz bataiye pita ji ko kya hua ha..

bhoot raja - beta tumhare pita ke andar koi bhoot nahi ha..

all become happy..

bhoot raja - ek minute..mene kaha unme bhoot nahi ha..lekin unke ghar par yaha as pass ho sakta ha..

dr.s - a...a...ab kya kare baba..

bhoot raja - mera kaam ha sirf imsan ke ander ke bhoot ke bare mein batana ass pass ke nahi..uske liye mera bhai kaam karta ha he gave him a card..

dr.s - ise din mein kitni baar lena ha...

bhoot raja - bewakoof yeh dawai ki slip nahi phone number ha..isi loye doctor se nafrat ha har barr dawiyo ke piche padhe rahete ha..tum abhijeet ke hone wale sasur ho isi liye mene free mein kardiye..

dr.s angrily gave money..

dr.s - app mujhe kuch bhi keh lijiye lekin is masti khor ka sasur nahi..

and he went..

**_dr.s gave card to purvi and asked to contact the and call them home tomorrow._**

**_next morning.._**

a bell rang purvi open the door..w mans were having chimta in there hand they were in baba get up..purvi shock to see it was monty..and rohit (collage mates )in dress up

monty - em brim

rohit - cold cream..

monty - dushmano par neem ..

rohit - chota bheem..

voice - kon ha purvi..

purvi - dad baba agae..

dr.s came down..monty and rohit enter..

dr.s joined his hand

dr.s - namaste mene hi apko..

monty raised his hand..dr.s stop..

monty - hume pasand ha mon

rohit - kyuki inka dusra naam ha doremon..

dr.s - doremon ?

monty glare at rohit..

rohit - inka kehne ka matlab ha bache monty -hume doremon ke naam se bhi jante ha kyuki hum us maha purush ki tarha kuch bhi la sakte ha.

rohit (in ears ) - doremon ko maha prush nahi cartoon ha boss..

dr.s - yeh sab chodiye pehle mere problem janiye..

monty raised his hand dr.s again stop..

monty - vans teri samsya hum jaan ly..

rohit - isi liye bahar nikalne se pehle lagaiye fair n lovely

all were confused..

monty - shama kijiye ga..pehle yeh vigyapan company mein kaam karte the..or hum kehna chahte the humne apki samasya janli ha or appke ghar parr kisi ka saya ha..

dr.s - kuch haal kijiye..

monty - kare ge vans..pehle apni beti ko uske room mein lock kardo taki vo iska roop na le le

purvi - nahi mein bhi apke sath rahu gi..

dr.s - nahi beta tum jao..plz..

and he locked her in room..

and turned..he was going to.move suddenly

monty - ek minute..hiliye ga maat apke piche ha vo..

dr.s shock he was going to turn

rohit - mudiye ga maat..ek kaam kijiye app bhagiye hum apke piche se ise pakad le ge..

and he the chase started...dr.s was running and monty and rohit were after him..

**_in room_**

purvi - in log ne mujhe room mein lock kyu kiya..?

voice - mere karan..

she turned and saw abhi..she hug him..

abhi - ab tang karne koi nahi ae ga..

**_outside.._**

dr.s was running all the side he ran near the pool

rohit - jump kariye sir vo apke piche ha..

dr.s jump in the pool..and reached to other side..

dr.s - bus mein or nahi bhaag sakta..plz mujhe chod do

monty - uski ek demand ha..tumhari beti ki shaadi vo bhi ajj raat..

dr.s (shock ) - kya ..

monty - ajj purnima ki raat ha agar ajj nahi hua toh vo teri beti ko maar de ga..or tujhe bhi..

dr.s - nahi mein mein taiyar hu..mein taiyar..hu..

soon team also reached..

acp - salukhe tu thik ha..

dr.s - abhijeet kaha..

abhi - mein yaha hu sir..

dr.s joined his hand..

abhi - areh yeh kya..

dr.s - meri beti se shaadi karle plz..plz plz..

abhi - areh uncle hath chodiye..

dr.s - tum karo ge shaadi..

monty - vans tumhe ajj rat hi shaadi karni hogi inki beti ki jaan ka sawaal ha..

abhi - agar purvi ka sawal ha toh thik ha i am ready..

**_at night_**

**_sky was full of fireworks_**

**_dr.s side_**

monty - mubarak ho vans us bhoot ne apka picha chodiya ha

dr.s (happily ) - kya sachme..

rohit -ji..or ab hum bhi apka picha chodte ha..

(both removed there wigs dr.s shock )

dr.s - iska matlab yeh ek plan

acp - ji ha samdhi ji ek plan tha tujhe teri beti dulhan ke jode mein dikhane ke liye or mere bete ko dulhe ke roop mein dekh ne ka..wo dekh..

he indicated purvi upstairs purvi was in red lehenga and happy which melt dr.s anger

abhi..was sitting in madap..

daya - wah boss mana hi liye ...

abhi - ankhir bahi kiska hu..(and he winked )

daya - mere ho lekin jiske pati bane ja rahe ho

abhi looked at direction purvi came down with a smile..abhi got up and went..

day - areh boss kaha chale

but he ran near purvi

purvi was at half stairs abhi came in at front and forward his hand purvi kept hand he pulled her both eyes got lock

**_abhi -Falak ta dariya da_**

**_Laaya sang fera_**

**_Tere naina vich_**

**_Paaya main te dera_**

**_purvi -Teri baahon da chola_**

**_Maine odha_**

**_Ve haath chuda de paaya_**

**_Laal joda_**

she kept her head on his chest abhi huged her dr.s eyes become teary..

**abhi** -**_Baahon ko tere ghar mein banaloon_**

**_Ek pyaar hi kaam ho apna_**

**_Seene se tere sarko laga ke_**

**_Sunta rahoon naam main apna_**

**_Ooo.._**

**_Baahon ko tere ghar mein banaloon_**

**_Ek pyaar hi kaam ho apna_**

**_Seene se tere sarko laga ke_**

**_Sunta rahoon naam main apna_**

abhi lift he face..

**_Chann warga tere mukhda_**

**_wakhra sab toh nakhra_**

**_Dhupp vich jaava tere mukhda_**

**_Akh na chhade tainu takna oo.._**

**_purvi -Teri akhaan vich vassna_**

**_Tera hassan main hassna_**

**_Rakhna tainu saambh saambh_**

**_Main rakhna_**

**_Tu na bole main sun nu_**

**_Baaton ke resham bun nu_**

**_sapne tere sang dekh_**

**_Main jagna_**

**_abhi -Seene se tere sarko laga ke_**

**_purvi 'Rehna tu pal pal dil ke paas_**

**_Seene se tere sarko laga ke_**

**_abhivi -Rehna tu pal pal dil ke paas_**

**_Naam apna Oo.._**

both came.on stage and start dancing

**_abh-Tujhe Dhoondhta hoon_**

**_Teri aankhon mein kho kar_**

**_Apna hua main_**

**_Ik tera hi hokar_**

**_purvi -Har pahar jo teri_**

**_Meri baaton mein beete_**

**_Har sheher guzaaroon_**

**_Teri khusboo mein jeete_**

**_abhi -Tu hi meri saam dopahri_**

**_Ghadiyaan meri tujh ton chaldi_**

**_Ek minute na tainu chhadna_**

**_Khabraan rakhna pal pal di_**

**_purvi -Tu na bole main sun nu_**

**_Baaton ke resham bun nu_**

**_sapne tere sang dekh_**

**_Main jagna_**

**_abhi -Seene se tere sarko laga ke_**

**_purvi -Rehna tu pal pal dil ke paas_**

**_Seene se tere sarko laga ke_**

**_abhivi -Rehna tu pal pal dil ke paas_**

**_Naam apna Oo Naam apna_**

**_Rehna tu pal pal dil ke paas_**

**_Judi rahe tujhse har ik saans_**

* * *

so guys yeh thi ending do updates diye ha thanku all guest , abhii, gautam ,mansi , emaan , adya didi , priya , gauri20090 , dhanu , abhi'ira , lucky , love cid , shweta and others also jinone kisi na kiso chapter mein review ki ap logo mein se kaiyo ne idea bhi share kiye correction bhi karvai or bhi bahut kuch..thanku all sorry mene jaldi story khatam kardi plz dono chapter ko review kijiye ga plz plz


End file.
